Una Proposición Forzada
by luxy1985
Summary: Serena Tsukino estaba furiosa. El playboy Darien Chiba, le había arrebatado la mansión escocesa de su madre en una partida de cartas. Logró localizarlo en Oriente Medio y decidió enfrentarse a él pero, cuando los encontraron en la habitación de su hotel, los dos enemigos se vieron forzados a contraer matrimonio.
1. Argumento

**Acá les traigo la historia del último hermano en las historias anteriores ha sido Neflyte, obviamente ahora Neflyte es el hermano mediano Y Malaquite de nuevo es el mayor, espero que les guste, ****************y como siempre para evitar malos entendidos, aclaro que ni la historia, ni los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, la historia, es de la escritora Melanie Milburne y los personajes de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los adaptó sin fines de lucro, promoción, ni nada por el estilo, ok?, bueno un besito de chocolate para todas, ISA XD**

Una Proposición Forzada

Serie "Those Scandalous Caffarelli"

Melanie Milburne

Argumento

Era un despiadado e implacable millonario… acostumbrado a negociar.

La modelo y heredera Serena Tsukino estaba furiosa. El famoso playboy Darien Chiba, increíblemente guapo y arrogante, le había arrebatado la mansión escocesa de su madre ganándola en una partida de cartas. Serena logró localizarlo en Oriente Medio y decidió enfrentarse a él y reclamar lo que era suyo por derecho, pero, cuando los encontraron en la habitación de su hotel, los dos enemigos se vieron forzados a contraer matrimonio.

Y, sorprendentemente, en lugar de anular la boda, Darien quiso explotar su matrimonio por negocios… y por placer.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo Uno

–¿Cómo que la has perdido? –Serena miraba a su padre con expresión de horror.

Kenji Tsukino se encogió de hombros con aparente indiferencia, pero se le movía la nuez arriba y abajo como si hubiera tragado algo desagradable. Claro que perder la mansión de su difunta esposa, un castillo en las Tierras Altas de Escocia, durante una partida de cartas en Las Vegas debía de ser el trago más amargo de su vida.

–Todo iba bien hasta que Darien Chiba me engañó haciéndome creer que estaba pasando una mala racha. Jugamos durante horas y él perdía todas las partidas...

–¿Qué?

–Pensé que podría desplumarlo de una vez por todas y me lo jugué todo en la última... y entonces me ganó.

Serena sintió un escalofrío en la espina dorsal.

–Dime que Darien Chiba no es el nuevo propietario de Tarrantloch.

Darien era su peor enemigo, el hombre al que intentaba evitar a toda costa. Incluso evitaba pensar en él.

–La recuperaré –afirmó su padre, con la arrogante confianza de un jugador–. Lo retaré a otra partida y no podrá negarse...

–¿Quieres perderlo todo? –exclamó ella, exasperada–. Darien siempre te ha tenido atravesado, pero tú empeoraste la situación al sabotear la construcción de ese complejo hotelero en España. ¿Cómo has podido caer en una trampa tan absurda?

–La próxima vez ganaré, ya lo verás. Se cree muy listo, pero yo le daré donde más le duela.

Serena no podía creérselo. ¿Cómo podía haber entregado la querida mansión familiar a Darien Chiba? ¡Tarrantloch ni siquiera era suyo! Supuestamente, el castillo y la finca eran controlados por un fideicomiso hasta que ella cumpliese los veinticinco años y eso ocurriría en unos meses.

Su santuario, su refugio. El único sitio en el que podía ser ella misma sin tener cientos de cámaras cegándola a todas horas.

Perdido para siempre.

Y en manos de su enemigo.

Darien debía de estar disfrutando como nunca. Podía imaginárselo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en esa boca tan sensual y con sus ojos azules brillando de insolencia... Mientras a ella le hervía la sangre.

La amarga rivalidad entre las dos familias duraba ya más de diez años. El abuelo de Darien, Vittorio, había sido amigo íntimo y socio de su padre, pero Kenji había decidido retirar súbitamente la financiación de un complejo hotelero en España a la que ya se había comprometido, poniendo en peligro el imperio financiero de los Chiba, y los dos hombres jamás volvieron a dirigirse la palabra.

Había esperado que fuese Darien quien intentara vengarse porque, de los tres hermanos, era el que tenía más relación con su abuelo, aunque esa relación no fuera afectuosa o cercana. Sospechaba que necesitaba ganarse la aprobación y el respeto de Vittorio, algo que ni Malaquite ni Neflyte habían conseguido a pesar de haber hecho sus fortunas fuera del imperio familiar.

Pero Serena había tenido encontronazos con Darien incluso antes de la ruptura entre las dos familias. A ella le parecía un hombre altivo y temerario, Darien pensaba que era una niña malcriada siempre en busca de atención. La diferencia de ocho años entre los dos no había ayudado mucho, aunque era la primera en admitir que no había sido fácil relacionarse con ella, especialmente tras la muerte de su madre.

Serena le dio la espalda a su padre, que estaba intentando borrar el amargo sabor de la derrota con un trago de coñac.

–Mamá estará revolviéndose en su tumba... y sus padres y sus abuelos con ella. ¿Cómo has podido ser tan estúpido?

Kenji apretó los labios, airado.

–Cuidado con lo que dices, jovencita. Recuerda que soy tu padre. No voy a permitir que me hables como si fuera un idiota.

Ella irguió los hombros.

–¿Qué piensas hacer, insultarme como insultabas a mamá? ¿Abusar de mí emocionalmente hasta que tome una sobredosis de pastillas solo para alejarme de ti como hizo ella?

El silencio era tenso, amenazante. Serena sabía que era peligroso enfadar a su padre.

Y mencionar lo que nunca debería ser mencionado.

Durante toda su infancia había ido de puntillas para evitar su ira y, de niña, había visto cómo su madre perdía la autoestima hasta convertirse en una sombra de lo que había sido. Aunque su padre jamás le había levantado la mano, la amenaza potencial siempre estaba ahí.

Años atrás, Serena había intentado complacerlo, pero nada de lo que hacía era suficientemente bueno y, al final, había decidido hacer todo lo contrario. Desde los diecisiete años había intentado avergonzarlo deliberadamente, por eso se había empeñado tanto en su carrera como modelo de prendas de baño. Ella sabía cuánto lo molestaba que apareciese en revistas, catálogos y carteles por toda Europa.

Había buscado escándalos en la prensa, sin importarle que cimentasen una reputación de chica irresponsable y malcriada a quien solo le interesaba ir de fiesta...

–Si no tienes cuidado, acabaré desheredándote –la amenazó él, con los dientes apretados–. Le dejaré todo mi dinero a un refugio de animales.

Serena podría haber dicho: «Muy bien, hazlo», pero la fortuna que amenazaba con arrebatarle había sido de su madre y haría lo que tuviese que hacer para recibir lo que era suyo por derecho.

Empezando en aquel mismo instante.

.

.

El desierto de Dharbiri era uno de los sitios favoritos de Darien. Uno de sus amigos de la universidad, Talib Firas Muhtadi, era príncipe de aquel antiguo país que había visitado muchas veces. Le gustaba el desierto interminable, el ulular del viento en el aire sofocante, los vibrantes colores del atardecer y la sensación de estar solo en el mundo, aunque las leyes y costumbres casi feudales fuesen tan diferentes a su vida diaria.

Nada de alcohol, nada de juego, nada de mujeres sin acompañante femenina.

Le gustaba su vida, pero de vez en cuando sentía la necesidad de desconectar e ir allí para recargar baterías. El aire, seco y ardiente, era un gran contraste con el otoño en Italia, donde había pasado un par de días con su abuelo, Vittorio Chiba, un hombre difícil, amargado y a veces violento. Le gustaba aparecer sin avisar, algo que molestaba inmensamente a su abuelo, quedarse un par de días y marcharse después sin decir adiós.

Le gustaba Italia, pero no era fácil decir dónde se sentía más como en casa. Su herencia italofrancesa y su educación en un internado británico lo habían convertido en un ciudadano del mundo y hasta aquel momento no tenía un sitio que pudiese llamar su hogar. Había vivido siempre en hoteles y le gustaba no saber dónde iba a residir la semana siguiente. Le gustaba moverse por todo el mundo, haciendo negocios aquí y allá, consiguiendo lo que no conseguía nadie.

Darien sonrió.

Por ejemplo, ganarle aquella partida a Kenji Tsukino en Las Vegas. Había sido una jugada maestra. No quería presumir demasiado, pero la verdad era que se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo.

Había golpeado a Kenji Tsukino donde más le dolía quitándole el famoso castillo escocés a ese tramposo.

Era una victoria muy dulce.

Tarrantloch era una de las fincas más bellas y prestigiosas de Escocia, un refugio ideal para cazar, pescar y organizar fiestas con sus amigos. Un sitio que tal vez algún día podría ser su hogar. Podría haber ido allí directamente para tomar posesión de la casa, pero no quería parecer demasiado impaciente.

No, era mejor dejar que Kenji Tsukino y su malcriada hija, Serena, pensaran que no estaba demasiado interesado. Habría mucho tiempo para restregárselo por su respingona nariz.

Y estaba deseando hacerlo.

.

.

Conseguir un vuelo a Dharbiri no había sido fácil, pero llegar hasta Darien Chiba era tan difícil como intentar atravesar la seguridad de un aeropuerto con una maleta cargada de granadas.

Serena apretó los dientes por enésima vez. ¿Tenía ella aspecto de terrorista?

–Tengo que hablar con el señor Chiba, es algo muy urgente. Un problema familiar.

El empleado de recepción la miró con frialdad y Serena supuso que estaba acostumbrado a las hordas de mujeres que darían una pierna y un brazo por estar unos minutos con el arrebatadoramente atractivo Darien Chiba.

Como si ella fuese a caer tan bajo.

–Monsieur Chiba no está disponible en este momento – dijo el hombre–. Está cenando con el príncipe y su esposa y, según el protocolo, no puede ser interrumpido a menos que se trate de un asunto de máxima urgencia.

Serena tuvo que contenerse para no poner los ojos en blanco. Tendría que probar con otra táctica, pensó. Ella estaba acostumbrada a salirse con la suya, a superar al contrario.

Esa era su especialidad.

No tardó mucho en sobornar a una joven camarera, que la reconoció por la portada de una revista en la que había aparecido recientemente. Solo tuvo que darle un autógrafo para que la dejase entrar en la suite de Darien.

Según la joven, nadie salvo Darien debía encontrarla allí. Aparentemente, había protocolos estrictos sobre el comportamiento de hombres y mujeres y, aunque le molestaba tener que esconderse hasta que él entrase en la habitación, decidió ser precavida.

Serena miró alrededor, buscando algún escondite. ¿Tras las cortinas? No, allí la encontrarían fácilmente. ¿El cuarto de baño? No, alguna camarera podría entrar para limpiar el caos que Darien había dejado.

Serena miró el armario de la habitación, que ocupaba toda una pared.

Esconderse en un armario era un cliché, sí. Pero también era el escondite perfecto.

**Serena, como decía mi abuelita, está apunto de meterse en camisa de once varas, haber que resulta de esto.**


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo Dos

Darien experimentó una extraña inquietud al entrar en la suite. Tenía la sensación de que no estaba exactamente como la había dejado. Había cancelado el servicio de limpieza porque no le gustaba que hubiese gente entrando y saliendo a todas horas y estaba seguro de que no habrían contravenido sus indicaciones.

Después de cerrar la puerta se quedó inmóvil.

Esperando.

Aguzando el oído.

Su ordenador portátil seguía abierto sobre el escritorio, la lata de refresco donde él la había dejado...

Entonces miró la puerta abierta del palaciego dormitorio. El edredón estaba arrugado porque se había sentado en él para hablar por teléfono con uno de sus empleados de Mónaco y la toalla que había usado seguía en el suelo, la ropa tirada sobre una silla...

Era el jet lag, se dijo, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta del esmoquin y la tiraba sobre el brazo de un sillón. Luego, se aflojó el nudo de la corbata, que había estado ahogándolo toda la noche. Pero las reglas eran las reglas y no le importaba cumplir con ellas porque allí podía olvidar que era el hermano menor de la dinastía Chiba.

Allí no había nadie comparándolo con sus hermanos mayores o con su abuelo, un hombre imposible de complacer. Allí era tan libre como un halcón del desierto.

Serena contuvo la respiración durante tanto tiempo que pensó que iba a desmayarse, pero quería esperar hasta que Darien estuviera un poco relajado antes de salir del armario. Aunque no había mucha ropa en ese armario porque Darien lo dejaba todo tirado en cualquier parte. Y el cuarto de baño era un asco, con el lavabo lleno de espuma de afeitar, toallas húmedas en el suelo...

Eso confirmaba lo que ya sabía: Darien Chiba era un playboy mimado, con más dinero que sentido común. Un hombre que había crecido rodeado de criados dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera para satisfacer todos sus caprichos.

Era un poco injusto por su parte señalarlo con el dedo cuando también ella había crecido rodeada de lujos, pero al menos ella era una persona ordenada. Y capaz de hacer una comida gourmet con un brazo atado a la espalda.

Darien jamás había entrado en la cocina. Seguramente, ni siquiera era capaz de hervir un huevo. Serena apretó los puños. Pero sí hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

Lo oyó moviéndose por la suite, abriendo una lata, no podía ser alcohol porque estaba prohibido en Dharbiri. No sabía mucho sobre el país, pero sí que había severas condenas por consumir licor de contrabando.

Lo oyó teclear en el ordenador y luego una risa ronca, como si hubiera visto algo que le hiciese mucha gracia.

Se le encogió el estómago.

Tenía una risa muy agradable y una sonrisa bonita. Una boca preciosa, francamente. De hecho, ella se había pasado la mayor parte de sus años adolescentes fantaseando con esa boca.

«Para ahora mismo, pedazo de tonta. No vas a pensar en su boca o en ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo, por fabuloso que sea».

Cuando estaba a punto de salir del armario, alguien llamó a la puerta de la suite y Serena se detuvo, sorprendida. ¿Darien estaba esperando a alguien?

Tal vez a una de sus admiradoras.

«Ay, Dios».

Si tenía que quedarse allí mientras él hacía el amor con alguna mujer...

–¿Monsieur Chiba? –escuchó una voz seria procedente del el pasillo–. Necesito hablar un momento con usted.

–¿Ah, sí? –lo oyó decir, con ese tono encantador y falso que tan bien dominaba.

El hombre se aclaró la garganta, como si lo que iba a decir fuese algo incómodo para él.

–Hemos sabido que hay una joven en su habitación.

–¿_Pardon_? –exclamó Darien.

–Como usted sabe, monsieur Chiba, según las leyes de Dharbiri ninguna mujer soltera puede estar a solas con un hombre sin ir acompañada, a menos que sea su hermana o su esposa. Y tenemos razones para creer que hay una mujer en su habitación que no es ni lo uno ni lo otro.

–¿Está usted loco? –exclamó él, incrédulo–. Conozco bien las leyes. Llevo años viniendo a Dharbiri y jamás haría nada que ofendiese al jeque Muhtadi.

–Una empleada del hotel ha confesado haber permitido la entrada a una mujer en su suite –insistió el funcionario–. Y queremos comprobar si es cierto.

–Muy bien, mire donde quiera –dijo Darien, tan arrogante como siempre–. No encontrará a nadie.

Serena contuvo el aliento. Con el corazón latiéndole como una apisonadora, se apretó contra la pared del armario esperando poder ocultarse entre las sombras. Incluso cerró los ojos como una niña jugando al escondite, pensando que si no podía ver, tampoco la verían a ella.

Oyó pasos moviéndose por la suite, puertas que se abrían y se cerraban, movimiento de cortinas. Incluso los cajones de la cómoda fueron abiertos y cerrados. ¿Los cajones? ¿Pensaban que una mujer cabía en un cajón?

–¿Lo ve? –exclamó Darien–. Aquí no hay nadie más que yo.

–El armario –escuchó entonces otra voz, la de un hombre mayor. Serena casi podía imaginárselo señalando su escondite con el dedo–. Vamos a mirar en el armario.

–Lo dirá en broma. ¿De verdad cree que escondería a una mujer en el armario?

Las puertas de espejo se abrieron en ese momento y Serena, desesperada, levantó los brazos.

–¡Sorpresa!

Darien no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo y parpadeó varias veces para comprobar que no era un truco de su imaginación. Serena Tsukino no podía haber aparecido dentro de su armario.

Pero era ella.

–¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –le espetó, fulminándola con la mirada.

Serena salió del armario como si estuviera caminando por una pasarela. Se movía como un felino, sinuosa, con esas piernas tan largas, esos labios carnosos, esos ojos azul grisáceo cargados de reproche...

–Esa no es manera de darme la bienvenida. Qué malos modales.

Darien podía sentir su furia subiendo como la espuma. Nadie lo enfadaba tanto como aquella mujer. Era malcriada, egoísta, dispuesta a salirse siempre con la suya. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí, en Dharbiri, en su habitación?

¿Tenía idea del problema que estaba creando?

Lo había hecho quedar como un mentiroso y la confianza lo era todo en un sitio como Dharbiri. Él era amigo del príncipe, pero saltarse las reglas estaba prohibido. Podrían deportarlo. Incluso meterlo en la cárcel.

De repente, se le heló la sangre en las venas.

Azotarlo.

–Espero que tengas una buena explicación –le dijo, con los dientes apretados.

Ella se apartó la larga, ondulada y brillante melena rubia para colocársela sobre el hombro.

–He venido para hablar de mi casa. Tienes que devolvérmela –respondió, clavando en él una mirada de acero–. No pienso irme de aquí hasta que me hayas devuelto las escrituras de Tarrantloch.

–Monsieur Chiba –empezó a decir uno de los funcionarios, con un tono que dejaba claro su enfado–. ¿Le importaría verificar que esta joven está emparentada con usted? Si no es así, tendremos que expulsarla del hotel y entregarla a las autoridades.

¿Entregarla a las autoridades?

A Darien no le gustó nada cómo sonaba eso. Por mucho que odiase a Serena, no podría soportar que nadie le hiciese daño. Respirando profundamente, esbozó una sonrisa conciliadora.

–Me temo que se trata de un pequeño malentendido. No sabía que mi prometida fuese a aparecer en Dharbiri para darme una sorpresa.

–¿Prometida? –exclamaron al mismo tiempo Serena y el funcionario.

–Estamos intentando mantener en secreto el compromiso. La prensa es tan pesada en Europa... no nos dejarían en paz.

El hombre irguió los hombros, su expresión era tan seria como la de un sargento.

–Puede que esta joven sea su prometida, pero va contra las leyes de Dharbiri que esté a solas con usted sin una acompañante.

–Bueno, entonces buscaremos una acompañante –dijo Darien–. Además, no va a estar aquí mucho tiempo, ¿verdad, _ma chérie_?

Serena apretó los dientes.

–El tiempo que haga falta, _mon trésor_.

El funcionario hinchó el pecho.

–Me temo que no podrán salir de Dharbiri sin estar legalmente casados.

–¡Casados! –exclamaron Serena y Darien al unísono.

–Lo dirá en broma –dijo ella, mirando al funcionario con los ojos como platos–. Tiene que ser una broma.

–No está bromeando –murmuró Darien, llevándola aparte–. Cálmate.

Aunque era él quien debería calmarse. Jamás había tenido que pensar tan rápido en toda su vida. Había dicho que estaban prometidos casi sin pensar, pero tal vez ni eso sería suficiente para sacarlos del apuro.

–No voy a casarme contigo –susurró Serena–. Prefiero morirme.

–Sí, bueno, puede que tengas que elegir entre una y otra opción. No estamos en Francia, Italia o Inglaterra, ¿no se te ha ocurrido investigar algo sobre Dharbiri antes de venir?

–No pensé...

–Ya, claro, no pensar es algo que haces muy bien –la interrumpió Darien.

Serena apretó los puños.

–Pensé que eras amigo del príncipe. ¿Él no puede hacer algo?

–Me temo que no –respondió Darien, que ya había tenido aquella conversación con su amigo en la época de la universidad–. La familia real de Dharbiri tiene mucho poder, pero no el suficiente como para cambiar leyes de las tribus más antiguas de la provincia.

–¡Pero son unas leyes ridículas!

–Si vas a seguir insultando a Dharbiri no esperes que arriesgue mi vida por ti –le advirtió Darien.

Serena abrió y cerró la boca, pero no dijo nada. Aparentemente, se había quedado sin palabras, aunque Darien estaba seguro de que la tregua no duraría mucho tiempo. Él sabía lo afilada que podía ser su lengua y su afición a decir siempre la última palabra.

Él era la única persona que no se lo permitía.

–Monsieur Chiba –el funcionario dio un paso adelante–. Debemos irnos ahora mismo. Tenemos que preparar la ceremonia para mañana a primera hora de la mañana.

–Pero... –empezó a decir Serena.

–Buscaremos un hotel para su prometida. Comprenderá que no puede pasar la noche en su suite.

–Claro, claro –Darien sonrió de nuevo–. Lo entiendo perfectamente y les pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mi prometida. A veces es un poco impulsiva, pero cuando estemos casados me aseguraré de que controle su fuerte carácter.

Sonrió para sí mismo al ver que Serena se ponía colorada. Sabía que estaba furiosa, podía verlo en su postura y en el brillo de sus ojos. Era una pena que necesitaran acompañante... le habría gustado ver esa furia cuando por fin la liberase.

Serena se volvió hacia el funcionario de más edad con expresión tímida y avergonzada, moviendo esas larguísimas pestañas como solo ella sabía hacer.

–Por favor, ¿podría hablar un momento a solas con mi... prometido? Dejaremos abierta la puerta de la suite. ¿Eso sería aceptable?

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, indicándole a su compañero que lo siguiera al pasillo. Darien sintió la ira de Serena en cuanto se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

–No me mires así, yo no tengo la culpa de lo que está pasando.

–¿Tu prometida? ¿Por qué no se te ha ocurrido decir que era tu hermana... o tu prima?

–Porque el mundo entero sabe que solo tengo dos hermanos y que, como mis padres eran hijos únicos, no tengo primos.

–¿Y también tenías que decir que me controlarías cuando estuviéramos casados? Lo has hecho deliberadamente, ¿verdad? No puedes evitarlo. Te gusta quedar por encima de mí.

La idea de «quedar por encima de ella» era más que apetecible. Siempre había intentado desdeñar la atracción sexual que sentía por Serena Tsukino, pero el cosquilleo que experimentaba en aquel momento era difícil de controlar.

Y si hubieran estado en otro sitio seguramente habría hecho algo al respecto.

–¿Te ha molestado, _ma petite_?

–Le tendiste una trampa a mi padre, ¿verdad? –le espetó Serena con una expresión de rabia apenas contenida–. Te conozco bien y sé que querías vengarte por ese estúpido negocio de Ibiza, pero no voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya. Lucharé con uñas y dientes hasta que me devuelvas mi casa.

Darien sonrió, sabiendo cuánto la molestaba.

–No pienso devolvértela. Tu padre sabía el riesgo que corría cuando me retó a esa partida de cartas y debo decir que es muy patético por su parte enviarte a ti para intentar convencerme.

–¿Crees que mi padre me ha enviado para seducirte?

–¿Por qué si no?

–Como si yo fuese a rebajarme... eres el último hombre de la Tierra al que querría seducir.

–Lo mismo digo, querida. No tengo el menor interés por ti.

De repente, vio un brillo de inseguridad en sus ojos. Pero solo durante una décima de segundo.

Serena se irguió todo lo que le era posible, como una marioneta abandonada que su dueño hubiese devuelto a la vida.

–En cuanto al matrimonio... es completamente ridículo. No pienso hacerlo, por supuesto.

–Solo es una formalidad –dijo Darien–. Además, seguramente ni siquiera será legal en Europa. Haremos lo que nos digan y después volveremos a casa, así de sencillo.

–¿Sencillo? –Serena echaba humo por las orejas–. Dime dónde está lo sencillo en un matrimonio. Estaremos casados, aunque solo se trate de un papel. Me da igual que no sea legal en Europa, no quiero estar casada contigo. No se me ocurre nada peor.

Darien sonrió.

–Lo anularemos en cuanto volvamos a casa.

–¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Esto es... un desastre!

–Culpa tuya, por cierto –le recordó Darien.

Serena apretó los labios, fulminándolo con la mirada.

–Es culpa tuya por querer vengarte. Tú no necesitas Tarrantloch, tu familia tiene propiedades más grandes y mejores por el mundo. ¿Por qué has tenido que robarme lo que más quiero en el mundo?

Darien empezó a sentirse un poco culpable. Solo un poco, nada de importancia. Se había marcado un objetivo y lo había conseguido. Ese era el lema de los Chiba: objetivo, concentración, victoria.

Podría haberse quedado con alguno de los negocios de Kenji Tsukino, pero sabía que Tarrantloch era lo que más le dolería perder. Tenía una cuenta pendiente con Kenji y no se trataba de la animadversión entre su abuelo y él.

Era algo mucho más personal.

Darien prácticamente tenía en la cartera un contrato para la construcción de un complejo hotelero en Ibiza cuando un email anónimo había asustado al propietario de la parcela. Y no fue difícil averiguar quién lo había enviado. Kenji Tsukino era tramposo, pero no particularmente listo y no había sabido ocultar sus huellas. Y Darien había jurado vengarse, tardase lo que tardase en hacerlo.

Tarrantloch era su posesión más preciada, un símbolo de estatus. A Kenji le gustaba hacer el papel de señor de la mansión con sus estúpidos amigotes, tan soberbios e inútiles como él.

Que su hija, su única hija, estuviese enamorada de la mansión no tenía nada que ver. Ni siquiera un poco.

Él dirigía un negocio, no una organización benéfica, y la persona por la que menos compasión sentía en el mundo era Serena Tsukino.

–Es mía, así que olvídate –Darien se negaba a dejar que un tonto sentimentalismo le amargase la vida–. No te he dejado en la calle precisamente. Vives en París la mayor parte del año, ¿no?

–Había planeado vivir en Tarrantloch cuando me retirase –replicó ella, tan furiosa que le costaba hablar.

–Veo que planeas las cosas a muy largo plazo. ¿Cuántos años tienes, veinticinco?

–Veinticuatro. Cumpliré los veinticinco en mayo del año que viene.

–¿A qué edad se retiran las modelos de prendas de baño? –Darien no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo.

Decir que tenía un cuerpazo era decir poco. No se le ocurría ningún otro cuerpo más bonito que aquel. Tanto que lo distraía. Lo había distraído durante los últimos años, como a millones de hombres. Aún seguía recordando la primera vez que vio un cartel con una foto de Serena a los diecinueve años. Estaba tumbada al borde de una piscina en un lugar exótico, los tres minúsculos triángulos que hacían de bikini no dejaban absolutamente nada a la imaginación, provocando una gran incomodidad en algunas zonas de la anatomía masculina.

Decir que tenía un cuerpo que pararía el tráfico era decir poco también.

–Quiero dedicarme a otros aspectos del negocio –dijo Serena por fin.

–¿Por ejemplo?

–No pienso hablar de mi carrera contigo.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque dirás que estoy perdiendo el tiempo, que busque un trabajo de verdad o alguna vulgaridad así.

Darien volvió a sentirse un poco culpable. No la había animado precisamente cuando se enteró de que quería ser modelo. Cuando supo que iba a dejar sus estudios para firmar con una agencia de Nueva York, y a pesar de la pelea entre las dos familias, se había puesto en contacto con ella para pedirle que reconsiderase su decisión.

Pero escuchar un consejo no era algo que Serena Tsukino fuese capaz de hacer.

–¿Monsieur Chiba? –el funcionario se dirigió a él desde el pasillo–. La habitación para su prometida ya está preparada. Si no le importa venir conmigo, mademoiselle. Tenemos dos acompañantes para usted.

Serena fulminó a Darien con la mirada mientras pasaba a su lado. Pero al hacerlo le llegó su aroma, un aroma que lo hizo respirar profundamente. Siempre había asociado el olor del jazmín con ella: fuerte, vibrante, inolvidable.

De repente, tuvo que tragar saliva. En unas horas, serían marido y mujer. En general, cada vez que alguien mencionaba el matrimonio él solía decir: «Por encima de mi cadáver».

Pero no sabía por qué, de repente no le sonaba tan mal.

**Se los dije! Ay, que gran sacrificio, se TIENE que casar con Darien, pobrecita, jajaja, si bien que quiere casarse con él, y el otro no se queda atrás, aunque que extremos en ese país, no creen?, haber si encuentran alguna forma de zafarse de la boda. **


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo Tres

Serena no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, paseando de un lado a otro, maldiciendo a Darien, odiándolo.

¿Cómo podía haberle hecho aquello? No podía haber elegido un castigo mejor.

Casarse.

¡Con él, ni más ni menos!

Daba igual que el matrimonio no fuese legal en Europa. Ella había jurado no casarse nunca. Nunca dejaría que otra persona tomase el control de su vida, nunca se comprometería de ese modo porque había visto el resultado del compromiso de su madre. Ikuko Tarrant se había tomado sus promesas matrimoniales muy en serio y había sido sumisa desde el primer día, renunciando a su libertad y su autoestima.

Ella nunca haría eso.

El matrimonio y todo lo que representaba le producía náuseas. Al contrario que la mayoría de las chicas de su edad, ella no podía ni pensar en un vestido de novia. ¿Quién querría casarse vestida como un merengue, escondida tras un velo, y ser entregada como un paquete a un hombre que la trataría como si fuera una esclava?

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta de la habitación. Era una camarera con una bandeja de fruta fresca, pan recién hecho y aromático café.

–Su desayuno, mademoiselle.

¿Era buen momento para anunciar que ella odiaba el café y solo tomaba té por la mañana?

Probablemente no.

Cuando la camarera se marchó, llegó una mujer mayor para ayudarla a vestirse antes de la ceremonia, que tendría lugar a las diez.

–¡No voy a ponerme eso! –exclamó Serena, mientras la mujer dejaba sobre la cama un vestido que parecía una tienda de campaña. Una tienda de campaña particularmente bonita, por cierto.

De cerca, vio que estaba bordado con hilo de oro, con cientos de diminutos diamantes cosidos en el corpiño.

–Este es el atuendo oficial de las mujeres de Dharbiri –le explicó la mujer–. La princesa se casó en julio con este mismo vestido y haber recibido permiso para ponérselo es un gran honor para usted.

Serena no se podía creer que le estuviera pasando aquello. Menuda ironía. Ella, que se ganaba la vida posando casi sin ropa, estaba siendo envuelta en metros de tela como si fuese un regalo...

Un regalo para Darien Chiba.

Le ardía la sangre.

¿Cómo era posible que en media hora fuera a casarse con Darien Chiba?

–¿Hemos terminado?

–Casi –respondió la extraña, mostrándole un grueso velo con más diamantes bordados y una cola que medía al menos cinco metros.

–No, de eso nada. No me gustan los velos.

–¿Quiere marcharse de Dharbiri o no? –le preguntó la mujer, enarcando una ceja.

–¿Entonces, estás de acuerdo con esa boda, Darien? –le preguntó el príncipe Talib Firas Muhtadi mientras terminaban su segunda taza de aromático café–. La situación es un poco inestable en este momento y no resulta fácil negociar con los representantes más ancianos, es mejor hacer las cosas a su manera para evitar problemas. No queremos que esto provoque un incidente.

Darien torció el gesto mientras dejaba la taza sobre el plato.

–Solo es una formalidad, ¿no? No es un matrimonio legal en Europa.

Talib lo miró durante unos segundos, en silencio.

–¡Estás de broma! –exclamó Darien, sintiendo un escalofrío por la espalda.

«Por favor, que sea una broma».

–El matrimonio es algo sagrado en nuestra cultura –dijo Talib por fin–. No se puede romper a menos que haya buenas razones para ello.

¿Qué tal incompatibilidad de caracteres? ¿Ser totalmente opuestos? ¿Odiarse el uno al otro?

–Yo también me negaba al principio, Darien –siguió Talib–. Pero desde que me casé con Abby he descubierto todo lo que me había perdido. Y, por cierto, el matrimonio será legal en tu país.

Maldición.

Doble maldición.

Bajo el pesado velo tradicional podría estar cualquier mujer, pero Darien supo de inmediato que era Serena por cómo temblaba de furia bajo aquella especie de tienda de campaña con diamantes incrustados.

Y por sus ojos.

¿Cómo no iba a reconocer esos ojos azul grisáceo que lanzaban dagas a través del velo?

De repente, recordó la boda de su hermano mayor, Malaquite, que había tenido lugar unas semanas antes. La ceremonia había sido tradicional y su esposa, Mina Aino, era una mujer guapísima y claramente enamorada.

Como Malaquite, algo que había sorprendido a Darien. Siempre había pensado que su hermano no tenía emociones, pero había visto que sus ojos se empañaban mientras le ponía el anillo en el dedo a Mina y, en ese momento, su rostro era la viva imagen del orgullo y la devoción.

Su otro hermano, Neflyte, también estaba a punto de casarse. Su futura esposa, Lita Kino, había sido contratada como fisioterapeuta tras el accidente de esquí acuático que lo había dejado en una silla de ruedas.

Darien nunca había visto a su hermano tan feliz como el día que anunció su compromiso con Lita. Otra gran sorpresa.

Aparentemente, el amor cambiaba a los hombres. Aunque él no quería saber nada del amor. Había tenido muchas novias, pero en cuanto a enamorarse... Bueno, eso era algo de lo que nunca había querido saber nada.

Amar a alguien significaba que uno podía perderlo. Como había perdido a sus padres.

A veces le costaba trabajo recordar sus caras... a menos que buscase una foto o un vídeo. Tenía siete años cuando murieron y cada año que pasaba los recuerdos se hacían más borrosos. Escuchar sus voces y verlos moviéndose en esos vídeos caseros era una experiencia extraña; una parte de su cerebro los reconocía como personas a las que una vez había querido, pero en aquel momento no eran más que extraños.

Había olvidado por completo sus voces, sus caricias, sus besos.

Pero había un roce que no iba a poder olvidar. En cuanto el oficiante le pidió que tomase la mano de Serena, Darien sintió un estremecimiento que viajó por su brazo y fue directamente a su entrepierna. Nunca la había tocado, ni siquiera cuando iba con su padre a las fiestas de su abuelo en Roma. Siendo ocho años mayor que ella, había tenido que entretenerla alguna vez e incluso de adolescente prometía ser una gran belleza. Ese pelo rubio, esos ojos embrujadores, esas piernas tan largas y esos pechos entonces prometedores habían sido una potente, pero prohibida, tentación.

Siempre había hecho lo posible para no tocarla. ¿El oficiante le pediría que la besara? Debía reconocer que la idea tenía cierto atractivo, pero preferiría besarla en privado y no delante de un grupo de conservadores jefes de tribu.

Después de todo, no quería ofenderlos.

La diminuta mano de Serena parecía tragada por la suya. Todo en ella era pequeño, delicado, y sintió una punzada de primitivo deseo al imaginarse ese cuerpo tan sexy apretándolo...

«Cálmate, amigo. Recuerda que este no es un matrimonio de verdad».

Darien recitó sus promesas como si fuera un actor leyendo un guión. No tenía importancia, solo eran palabras sin sentido. Cuando llegó el turno de Serena, las soltó como si estuviera escupiendo veneno. Estuvo a punto de atragantarse al hacer la promesa de obedecerlo.

–Yo os declaro marido y mujer –dijo el oficiante, antes de volverse hacia Darien–. Puede levantar el velo y besar a la novia.

En los ojos de Serena apareció un brillo de pánico.

–Preferiría no hacerlo...

Para evitar problemas, Darien no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase. Levantó el pesado velo y puso sus labios sobre los de ella.

Serena se había pasado la adolescencia imaginándose aquel momento, la primera vez que Darien Chiba la besara. Se lo había imaginado cuando la besaban otros hombres, cerrando los ojos y soñando que era la boca de Darien.

Francamente, esos sueños habían hecho que muchos besos, y algunos encuentros sexuales, fueran más soportables. Pero los sueños no podían compararse con la realidad porque el calor de sus labios era tan masculino, tan adictivo que, sin poder evitarlo, se puso de puntillas. Lo oyó gemir mientras sus lenguas se enredaban, sintió que la tomaba por las caderas para apretarla contra su cuerpo...

Oyó carraspear al oficiante.

–Ejem...

Darien bajó las manos, como sorprendido por un momento. Pero enseguida salió de su estupor.

–Por un momento he olvidado dónde estaba.

El hombre esbozó una comprensiva sonrisa.

–Me gusta ver a una pareja tan entusiasta. Es la clave para un matrimonio feliz.

Serena apretó los dientes. Darien estaba disfrutando demasiado. Más de lo que debería. Podía verlo en el brillo de sus ojos y, con los suyos, le dijo: «Me las pagarás». Pero él se limitó a hacerle un guiño.

–El príncipe y su esposa han organizado un banquete en su honor –dijo el oficiante entonces.

«Oh, no. No me digas que va a haber un banquete con discursos y todo».

Por suerte, fue más parecido a una fiesta... una fiesta sin alcohol. Era una pena porque Serena necesitaba una copa más que nunca. El salón donde se celebraba el banquete era tan grande como un estadio de fútbol. O eso le pareció.

¿Cuántos amigos tenía Darien allí? ¿O eran figurantes?

Había al menos mil personas. ¿Quién organizaba una boda con mil personas en menos de veinticuatro horas? Era ridículo.

El salón estaba decorado con flores, cintas de satén y lámparas de araña que parecían diamantes. Seguramente eran diamantes, pensó, mirando una enorme lámpara que pendía sobre su cabeza.

«Sí, diamantes».

Los llevaron a una mesa donde Serena fue presentada a la mujer del príncipe, Abby, la joven inglesa con la que se había casado y con la que esperaba un hijo. Aparentemente, Dharbiri estaba de fiesta desde entonces y un evento como aquel podía durar días.

Genial.

Darien tomó su mano para llevarla a la pista de baile.

–Relájate. Estás tan tiesa que pareces un maniquí y tenemos que bailar el tradicional vals.

–Aparta las manos de mi trasero.

Darien puso las manos sobre sus caderas y tiró de ella.

–¿Así está mejor?

Serena lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Se supone que estamos bailando, no haciendo el amor.

–Pensé que sabías bailar.

–Y sé bailar.

–Entonces, demuéstralo.

Serena dejó que él la llevase. La música era romántica y empezaba a sentirse como una princesa... o como una concursante en uno de esos programas de baile de televisión. Se movían como si llevaran años bailando juntos y las otras parejas se apartaban para dejarles sitio.

–Bien hecho –dijo Darien cuando la música terminó–. Tal vez deberíamos volver a hacerlo en otra ocasión.

–Me has pisado.

–No es verdad.

–Sí lo es.

Darien le dio un pellizco en la mejilla.

–Sonríe, _ma chérie._

Ella sonrió, apretando los dientes.

–Me gustaría sacarte los ojos.

–¿Te he dicho lo guapa que estás?

–No puedo respirar con este vestido. Y no sé cómo voy a ir al baño. Tendré que arrancar la puerta o algo así.

–Encontrarás la manera, seguro.

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro cuando Darien se dio la vuelta para charlar con unos invitados. A veces, Darien Chiba llevaba su encanto a un terreno peligroso.

–Tienes que probar esto –dijo Darien, ofreciéndole un plato lleno de viandas un rato después.

Serena respiró un delicioso aroma a cordero a las finas hierbas. Además del jugoso cordero había un guiso de cuscús y el pan ácimo típico de la zona. Los hidratos de carbono serían astronómicos.

–No –respondió–. No tengo hambre.

–Toma –dijo él, poniendo un trozo de cordero frente a su boca–. Tienes que probarlo, está riquísimo.

–No quiero.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Los de Darien duros, decididos.

–Abre la boca.

Serena sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre, pero no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya. Tenía que mantener la línea para seguir trabajando. Había contado calorías e hidratos de carbono desde que firmó su primer contrato. Desde antes, en realidad. Era lo único que podía controlar y no iba a dejar que nadie, y menos Darien Chiba, sabotease sus esfuerzos.

–He dicho que no tengo hambre.

–Estás mintiendo.

La penetrante mirada de los ojos azules hizo que sintiera un extraño calor en el vientre. Pero no podía dejarse llevar. El beso ya había hecho suficiente daño.

Y ese baile...

No podía permitirse el lujo de ser vulnerable. Tenía que controlar sus pasiones, siempre lo había hecho. El autocontrol y la disciplina eran fundamentales. No quería a Darien, ni su cordero a las finas hierbas ni sus bailes.

Serena buscó una vieja, pero excelente excusa. Además, ella era una buena actriz cuando hacía falta. Llevándose una mano a la sien, lo miró con expresión contrita.

–Lo siento, Darien, pero me duele muchísimo la cabeza desde que me levanté. Bueno, en realidad, no he dormido nada esta noche.

Él la estudió un momento, como preguntándose si debía creerla o no.

–Tal vez estés deshidratada. ¿Has bebido algo?

–Mataría por una copa de vino.

Darien hizo una mueca.

–Podrías ir a la cárcel por beber alcohol.

Serena lo miró, asustada.

–Pero aquí estamos a salvo, ¿no? Quiero decir, ahora que estamos... casados.

–Estamos a salvo mientras actuemos como si este fuese un matrimonio de verdad. No podemos dejar de hacerlo hasta que estemos en el avión.

Serena tragó saliva mientras miraba alrededor. Todos los invitados parecían amables, simpáticos, inofensivos. ¿Pero cómo podía saber si alguno de ellos estaba esperando que cometiese un desliz?

Se le encogió el estómago de miedo. Nunca, ni en sus peores pesadillas, se había imaginado que pudiera pasarle algo así. Quería hablar con Darien en persona, pero no se le había ocurrido investigar las leyes de Dharbiri o comprobar si era seguro ir allí. Solo había pensado en conseguir las escrituras de Tarrantloch.

Y allí estaba, fingiendo ser su esposa.

«Nada de fingiendo», le recordó una vocecita interior. «Estás casada con él».

Serena se volvió para mirarlo.

–¿Por qué vienes aquí? No pega con tu imagen de playboy.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

–El príncipe es amigo mío. Fuimos juntos a la universidad y me gusta visitarlo de cuando en cuando.

–¿Vienes a menudo?

Él hizo una mueca.

–No puede haber mujeres en mi habitación, ¿recuerdas?

Serena apretó los labios.

–Hablo en serio. ¿Cuántas veces has venido aquí?

–No tan a menudo como me gustaría. Solo vengo una vez al año, dos si tengo suerte. Como este año, que vine a la boda de Talib y Abby.

–¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué tiene este sitio que tanto te gusta? Yo no veo nada interesante, solo un montón de aburridas dunas.

Darien la tomó del brazo para llevarla aparte.

–¿Quieres ser más discreta, por favor? Guárdate tus opiniones sobre Dharbiri hasta que nos hayamos ido de aquí.

Ella se soltó. No porque no le gustase el roce de su mano, sino porque le gustaba. Mucho. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo acostumbrada que estaba a que Darien la protegiese, a que la rescatase. Estaban en un campo minado y, sin embargo, él parecía tranquilo. Incluso era capaz de bromear.

¿Estaría tan asustado como ella? Si era así, lo disimulaba muy bien.

–Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a esto. Tú llevas años viniendo aquí, pero es mi primera vez. Soy lo que se podría llamar una virgen del desierto.

–¿Y esas fotografías en bikini que vi en Nueva York hace un par de años? Estabas tumbada sobre una duna, con un par de camellos al fondo.

Serena enarcó una ceja. De modo que había visto esas fotos...

–Las dunas estaban en México y los camellos eran antipáticos y olían fatal. Uno de ellos incluso intentó morderme. Fue una sesión espantosa, el diseñador era imposible y terminé con quemaduras del sol.

Darien frunció el ceño.

–¿Y por qué lo haces?

Ella suspiró. Había escuchado esa charla muchas veces, demasiadas.

–¿Por qué hago qué?

–Trabajar como modelo, aparecer en fotografías casi sin ropa –el tono de Darien era frío, cargado de desaprobación–. Tú puedes ser mucho más que una imagen hermosa con la que los hombres se masturban cuando están en la ducha.

Serena se echó hacia atrás, atónita.

–¿Eso es lo que tú haces?

–No –respondió él, con tono seco. Demasiado seco–. Yo no pienso así.

Estaba mintiendo. Como ella había mentido sobre no tener apetito.

«Qué interesante».

Pensar en Darien excitado por ella, teniendo un orgasmo por ella era... asombroso. La hacía sentir un cosquilleo, la excitaba, haciendo que desease hacerlo realidad, con ella, no con la imagen retocada de las fotografías.

«¿Estás loca?», le preguntó la voz de la razón. «No vas a acostarte con Darien, pase lo que pase».

Serena levantó la mirada y notó que sus mejillas se habían oscurecido. También muy interesante.

–¿Cuándo va a terminar esta farsa? Podemos irnos al aeropuerto cuando la fiesta termine, ¿no? Solo tienes que decirlo y saldré corriendo.

Los ojos de Darien se oscurecieron un poco más.

–No vamos a irnos esta noche.

–¿Por qué no? Tienes un jet privado y podemos irnos cuando queramos –Serena tragó saliva, asustada–. ¿O no?

Él la miró en silencio durante unos segundos.

–Hay una tradición que tenemos que respetar. No podemos irnos hasta que hayamos consumado el matrimonio.

–Lo dirás en broma. ¡No vamos a hacer eso! Además, ¿cómo va a saber nadie si hemos... bueno, ya sabes?

–Tendremos que demostrarlo.

Serena abrió los ojos como platos, con el corazón al galope.

–¿Quieres decir que tenemos que hacerlo ante testigos? – exclamó–. Dios mío, no puedo creerlo. Yo no puedo hacer eso. No puedo hacer nada delante de otra persona, hasta me cuesta hacerlo delante de una...

No terminó la frase, pensando que había hablado demasiado.

–Necesitaremos una prueba de que eres virgen.

–¿Perdona?

–Sangre en las sábanas –dijo Darien–. Tendremos que mostrarla mañana por la mañana.

–¿La sangre de quién?

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

–La tuya.

Serena lo fulminó con la mirada.

–La única sangre que se va a derramar aquí es la tuya.

–Lo estás pasando fatal, ¿verdad? –se burló Darien–. Pues lo siento, pero así es como se hacen las cosas aquí.

–¡Muy mal hechas!

–Las mujeres son felices.

–¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? ¿Se lo has preguntado?

Darien se encogió de hombros.

–No tienen que cubrirse la cara con potingues, ponerse uñas postizas o teñirse el pelo. No deben fingir que no tienen hambre cuando la tienen porque no se las juzga solo por su aspecto.

–Y los hombres les dicen con quién pueden ser vistas y con quién no –replicó Serena–. Pero, cuando alguna de estas mujeres vaya al extranjero y vuelva contando lo que hay fuera, en este país va a haber una revolución.

Darien sonrió.

–Y supongo que tú estarías al frente de esa revolución, ¿verdad?

Serena irguió los hombros.

–Desde luego que sí.

**No que no, esa Serena se contradice a cada rato, osea no lo quiere cerca, pero le encanto bailar con él y que la besara, y ya casi que se imagina la "noche de boda", y será cierto lo que le dijo Darien? **


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo Cuatro

Darien estaba disfrutando de su «matrimonio» por el momento. Era tan divertido irritar a Serena... Sabía exactamente qué decir y cuándo decirlo, incluso cómo mirarla para sacarla de sus casillas. Y la razón por la que lo sabía era porque, en el fondo, él sentía lo mismo.

El matrimonio era una trampa.

Era una institución que te robaba la libertad y que funcionaba para algunos, pero no para otros. Y él era uno de esos otros. No le gustaba tener que dar explicaciones a nadie. Había pasado parte de su vida a la sombra de sus hermanos mayores y su abuelo y quería ser su propia persona. Ser conocido como algo más que uno de los Chiba.

No quería ser el marido de nadie.

Y en cuanto a ser el padre de alguien... bueno, eso se lo dejaba a sus hermanos, que parecían encantados con la idea de procrear. Él no estaba interesado en bebés con caritas arrugadas, pañales sucios, noches en vela, resfriados, pataletas. No, eso no era para él.

Él estaba interesado en disfrutar, conquistar, controlar su territorio, vivir la vida, pasarlo en grande.

Y, a veces, su vida podía ser un poco peligrosa. Le encantaba el riesgo. Recuperar negocios fallidos, arriesgarse, lanzar los dados, buscar el éxito y disfrutar de la victoria cuando firmaba otro contrato millonario.

Era un jugador de corazón, pero no un irresponsable. Sabía dónde estaba el límite, cómo medir la apuesta y subirla o bajarla cuando hacía falta. Y creía firmemente en una de las reglas fundamentales del juego: uno solo debía perder lo que podía perder.

Además, ya había sufrido la mayor de las pérdidas. Perder a sus padres repentinamente había cambiado su vida. Seguía recordando el dolor que sintió cuando Malaquite le dijo que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente, el pánico, el terror. Le había hecho pensar que la vida era poco más que un juego de dados. El destino era tan cruel... La vida podía ser perfecta un día y aterradora al día siguiente.

Darien miró a Serena, que intentaba disimular su furia por esa historia sobre la prueba de virginidad que se había inventado. Se preguntó hasta cuándo podría tenerla engañada, parecía a punto de explotar. Y seguramente no sabía lo guapa que estaba cuando lo miraba echando chispas por los ojos. No le importaría nada que clavase las uñas en su espalda mientras los dos llegaban al paraíso...

«¿Te has vuelto loco? Si te acuestas con ella no podrás anular el matrimonio en cuanto llegues a casa».

Tendrían que compartir habitación, eso era inevitable, pero podía dormir en el sofá. «Si no hay un sofá, eres hombre muerto».

–¿Qué tal tu dolor de cabeza?

Serena lo miró como si no entendiera.

–Ah, eso... horrible, no lo soporto –respondió por fin, llevándose una mano a la sien–. Empiezo a verlo todo borroso.

–Entonces, será mejor que te vayas a la cama.

Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire, entre ellos, con ecos eróticos imposibles de ignorar.

–Para dormir –aclaró Darien–. Por si acaso creías que me refería a otra cosa.

Como a él le gustaría.

«Respira profundamente». Serena inclinó a un lado la cabeza.

–¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estás jugando conmigo?

Le gustaría jugar con ella, eso desde luego. Aunque su cuerpo decía que sí, su cerebro decía lo contrario. ¿Pero durante cuánto tiempo sería capaz de no tocarla? Teóricamente, Serena Tsukino era la última mujer en el mundo con la que querría tener algo. Era demasiado indómita, demasiado difícil.

Pero, teorías aparte, él era humano. Y ella era un bombón. En general le gustaban las pelirrojas o morenas, pero había algo en el pelo rubio de Serena, en su cutis de porcelana... entraba en una habitación como una estrella de cine, pero no era algo que hubiese aprendido en su trabajo como modelo porque también lo hacía de niña. Serena Tsukino sabía hacer una entrada. Era como si dijese: «Estoy aquí, ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?».

Estaba allí, desde luego. Estaba en su vida y Darien quería sacarla de ella lo antes posible.

–Te tomas las cosas demasiado en serio.

–Eso que me has contado sobre las sábanas... –Serena se mordió los labios–. No es verdad, ¿no?

Darien sintió el deseo de revolverle el pelo o darle un pellizco en la mejilla como hacía cuando era una cría. Era tan encantadora cuando bajaba la guardia... No recordaba haberla visto tan vulnerable e insegura. Irritada o enfadada, sí, pero... ¿vulnerable? Nunca.

–¿Por qué? –le preguntó, poniendo cara de póquer–. ¿No eres virgen?

Ella lo miró, impaciente.

–¿Y tú?

Darien esbozó una sonrisa.

–Emocionalmente tal vez, porque nunca he estado enamorado, pero no soy un monje.

–Ya me imagino.

–¿Cuántos?

–¿Cuántos qué?

–Amantes.

Serena se quedó inmóvil, con los músculos de la cara como congelados. Pero entonces dio un golpe de melena.

–No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo.

–Soy tu marido.

Uno. Dos. Tres. Explosión. Darien la había calibrado al milímetro. Serena apretó los dientes, fulminándolo con esos ojos que se habían vuelto tan grises como el océano durante una tormenta.

–Lo estás pasando en grande, ¿verdad? Seguro que estás deseando volver a Italia o a Francia o donde vivas ahora para contarle a todo el mundo que me tendiste una trampa para casarte conmigo. Contarás eso y cómo le quitaste Tarrantloch a mi padre, ¿verdad?

–Cálmate –dijo Darien, levantando una mano en son de paz–. Yo no soy el culpable de este matrimonio. Tú eres la última persona con la que querría casarme, si quisiera casarme, que no quiero.

–Lo mismo digo.

–Muy bien, al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo –Darien se miró el reloj con gesto impaciente–. Creo que es hora de que termine la fiesta. Vámonos de aquí.

Serena lo siguió con fingida mansedumbre mientras se despedían de los príncipes y algunos invitados. El falso dolor de cabeza se había vuelto lamentablemente cierto y cuando llegaron a la suite pensaba que le iba a estallar. Pero su corazón empezó a latir atropellado cuando Darien cerró la puerta y se quedaron solos. En la suite nupcial.

–¿Tiramos una moneda para ver quién duerme en la cama? –le preguntó, fingiendo una despreocupación que no sentía.

Los ojos de Darien se volvieron tan oscuros que parecían negros mientras sacaba una moneda del bolsillo y la ponía sobre el dorso de su mano izquierda, cubriéndola con la derecha.

–¿Cara o cruz?

–Cara.

Darien tiró la moneda al aire y la aplastó contra el dorso de su mano cuando cayó, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

–¿Quieres cambiar de opinión?

Serena levantó la barbilla.

–Una vez que he tomado una decisión, no doy marcha atrás.

–Lo mismo digo.

Su voz sonaba más ronca de lo normal porque Darien estaba demasiado cerca. Podía oler su colonia y ver la sombra de la incipiente barba en su mandíbula. Podía sentir su deseo. Estaba en el aire y su cuerpo respondía como un eco, haciendo que sus músculos internos se contrajesen.

De repente, notó sus pechos rozando la tela del sujetador y, al ver que Darien la miraba, tragó saliva.

–Esto... la moneda.

Él miraba su boca como si fuera lo más fascinante que había visto en su vida.

–¿Qué?

–La moneda. Quiero saber quién ha ganado.

–Yo.

–No lo sabrás hasta que apartes la mano.

–Tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas. He ganado yo.

Serena hizo una mueca.

–Quiero ver la moneda.

–¿Vas a obligarme? –la retó, con una sonrisa en los labios. Serena tragó saliva. Era irresistible cuando se ponía así.

¿Era por eso por lo que se había acostado con tantas mujeres? Pero a ella no le gustaban los machos alfa y Darien era definitivamente un macho alfa. Lo llevaba en la sangre. Había nacido para dar órdenes, para controlar todo lo que pasara a su alrededor. Estaba demasiado seguro de sí mismo, era demasiado implacable y demasiado sexy.

Demasiado Chiba.

Demasiado odioso.

Demasiado todo.

–Gracias, pero no.

Sus ojos brillaron de nuevo, clavándose en su boca, quemándola, marcándola.

–Qué pena. Una pequeña pelea podría haber sido divertida.

Serena sabía que no estaba hablando de la moneda y dejó escapar el aliento que estaba conteniendo.

–Usa tú la cama. Yo puedo dormir en el sofá.

–¿Qué sofá?

Ella se mordió los labios al comprobar que en la suite nupcial había de todo salvo un sofá.

–Ah, bueno. Entonces...

–La cama es de matrimonio, hay sitio para los dos. Tú te quedas en tu lado y yo me quedaré en el mío. No pasa nada, solo será una noche.

Serena intentó leer su expresión, pero había vuelto a poner cara de póquer.

–Espero que no ronques o hables en sueños.

–Si lo hago, dame un golpecito en el hombro.

–No pienso hacerte nada.

Darien esbozó una sonrisa.

–Entonces, serás la primera mujer que se acuesta conmigo y no me hace nada.

Serena estuvo mucho tiempo en el baño, limpiándose la cara y lavándose los dientes. Incluso se cepilló el pelo cien veces para retrasar lo inevitable, pero cuando salió del baño no había ni rastro de Darien. Ni siquiera se había molestado en dejar una nota diciéndole dónde había ido o cuándo volvería. O con quién estaba.

«Cuidado: empiezas a pensar como una esposa».

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se metió en la enorme cama. La tensión de las últimas veinticuatro horas, setenta y dos si contaba el tiempo desde que supo que habían perdido Tarrantloch, por fin la había vencido. En cuanto notó el abrazo de las sábanas frescas todos los músculos de su cuerpo empezaron a relajarse y cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro de agotamiento.

.

.

Darien volvió a la suite a las tres de la madrugada y encontró a Serena dormida.

En medio de la cama. Con la melena dorada rodeando su cabeza como una nube, los labios rojos ligeramente entreabiertos y la piel sin la armadura del maquillaje. Sin esa capa de sofisticación parecía más joven y frágil. Tenía ojeras, que debía de haber ocultado bajo el maquillaje, y estaba muy delgada, se le marcaban las caderas bajo la sábana.

Podía ver el nacimiento de sus pechos sobresaliendo del camisón... ni demasiado grandes, ni demasiado pequeños; sencillamente perfectos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Darien se dio la vuelta para huir de la tentación. No podía tocarla y no quería estar casado con ella más tiempo del necesario. Si la prensa se enteraba, no los dejarían en paz. Él no quería ser el hazmerreír de nadie y podía imaginarse los titulares:

_Famoso playboy da el «sí, quiero». El último de los Chiba muerde el polvo._

Quería borrar ese matrimonio de su memoria y volver a la normalidad. Apartarla de su vida.

Serena murmuró algo en sueños y alargó los brazos como una gata, una gata exótica y preciosa que suplicaba una caricia. Se preguntó quién sería su amante en ese momento. En los últimos meses no había leído nada sobre ella, lo cual era una sorpresa, porque no pasaba un mes sin que publicasen algún nuevo escándalo. A veces se había preguntado qué sería cierto y qué invención de la prensa. Él sabía por experiencia que no todo lo que publicaban las revistas era cierto.

Pero cómo había conseguido que la dejasen en paz era un misterio. No resultaba fácil pasar desapercibido cuando había una cámara o un teléfono móvil a la vuelta de la esquina. Ya no había que ser paparazzi para conseguir una foto de alguien famoso y él llevaba años cargando con la fama de mujeriego irresponsable y juerguista.

Lo de mujeriego era cierto.

No iba a negar que se había acostado con muchas mujeres y no pensaba dejar de hacerlo. Por eso tenía que anular su matrimonio con Serena lo antes posible. Tal vez era un poco anticuado, pero no pensaba traicionar las promesas que se había hecho a sí mismo y la infidelidad era un pecado que él no cometía, incluso en sus relaciones más informales. Acostarse con otra mujer estando casado no era algo que hiciese un hombre de verdad.

Y hablando de acostarse...

Darien tuvo que contener un bostezo mientras se desabrochaba la camisa, que tiró sobre una silla antes de llevar las manos al cinturón.

No, sería mejor dejarse el pantalón puesto.

Necesitaba todas las barreras posibles entre la Bella Durmiente y él. Solo esperaba que dos capas, tres si contaba el camisón, fueran suficientes para alejarse del peligro.

**Ese tira y afloja entre Darien y Serena va a terminar dándome torticolis y dolor de cabeza, jajaja, que maloso Darien asustandola con lo de la noche de boda, pero hay que admitir que estuvo gracioso, mientras más se pelean más se enciende el fuego entre los dos, cuanto iran a tardar para empezar a quemarse?**

**SARS: si yo también me sacrificaría, jajaja, quien no querría hacerlo?, un beso **

**Sandivivaelanime: 100% de acuerdo contigo, un beso**


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo Cinco

Serena se dio la vuelta, respirando el aroma a lavanda de las sábanas y a... hombre dormido. Le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver el brazo masculino sobre su estómago. Parecía tan moreno, tan peludo y extraño sobre la sábana de color marfil... Era como una banda de acero que la inmovilizaba.

Las piernas enredadas con las suyas eran fuertes y velludas. Poderosas.

¿Habían...? Serena tragó saliva. ¿Habían hecho el amor? No. ¡No!

No podía ser porque no notaba nada diferente. Y sabía sin la menor duda que se sentiría diferente si hubiese hecho el amor con Darien Chiba. Se sentiría... satisfecha, no tenía la menor duda.

Aunque el sexo siempre había sido una decepción para ella. Intentaba disfrutarlo, pero nunca se había sentido cómoda con ninguno de sus novios. Aunque no había tenido tantos como contaba la prensa.

Su primera experiencia sexual había tenido lugar en Nueva York, cuando firmó con la agencia de modelos. Había salido con un fotógrafo durante unos meses, pero no se había sentido valorada como persona, sino más bien como un trofeo, una chica guapa de la que presumir ante sus amigos y colegas. Esa relación, como las otras, la había hecho pensar que el sexo era algo que los hombres hacían con ella más que algo que ella experimentaba con los hombres. Siempre había sido capaz de distanciarse del acto y ser una observadora imparcial.

Había hablado con algunas amigas al respecto y ellas le habían asegurado que, sencillamente, aún no había conocido a la persona adecuada, que era una cuestión de química. De atracción animal.

Resultaba irónico que tuviese uno de los cuerpos más fotografiados y deseados del mundo y, sin embargo, le pareciese un extraño en los momentos de pasión. Sabía cómo darse placer a sí misma, pero no era algo que hiciese con regularidad porque no tenía ni la inclinación ni el deseo de hacerlo. Se preguntó entonces si sería una de esas personas que nunca experimentaban verdadero deseo sexual.

Darien apretó un poco más el brazo y le rozó el cuello con la nariz... Y el deseo sexual hizo su aparición. Serena sintió un cosquilleo urgente entre las piernas al notar la erección, dura como una roca, rozando su muslo.

¿Estaba despierto?

Tal vez tenía tanta práctica que podía hacerlo hasta en sueños. No le sorprendería nada.

Darien puso una mano sobre sus pechos y el roce la hizo desear más. Pero cuando rozó el pezón con el pulgar... Muy bien, tenía que estar despierto. Era hora de recordarle que ellos no tenían una relación y, por lo tanto, no podían tocarse. Pero esa nueva Serena sensual que Darien había despertado decía todo lo contrario.

Debían tocarse.

Cuando bajó la mano hasta el muslo, sus músculos internos se contrajeron, provocando un río de lava entre sus piernas. De repente, Darien la tumbó de espaldas y se colocó sobre ella.

«Deberías detenerlo ahora mismo».

«No, aún no, aún no».

Pero él abrió los ojos por fin y se apartó, mascullando una palabrota.

–¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

Serena torció el gesto.

–¿Qué estoy haciendo? Eres tú quien me está tocando el pecho.

Darien se miró la mano como si no fuese suya antes de saltar de la cama.

–Deberías haberme despertado.

–Ah, de modo que sí puedes hacerlo en sueños.

Él frunció el ceño.

–¿Cuándo pensabas pararme?

Un pequeño demonio dentro de Serena decidió que era el momento de sacarlo de sus casillas. Mirándolo con una sonrisa estilo estrella de Hollywood, respondió:

–Tal vez no pensaba hacerlo.

Darien hizo una mueca.

–No funcionaría. No pienso seguir casado contigo ni un minuto más de lo necesario, así que olvida tus planes de atrapar un marido rico.

Ella decidió provocarle un poco más. Aunque nunca lo había visto tan enfadado, aquello era muy divertido. ¿Dónde estaba su sentido del humor?

–Pero tú me deseas, no puedes negarlo –le dijo, mirando el evidente bulto que tensaba sus calzoncillos con una sonrisa seductora. Darien apretó los labios.

–Eres tremenda. ¿Es así como clavas las uñas en todos los hombres que se cruzan en tu camino?

Serena deslizó su pie derecho por la pantorrilla izquierda, echando el pecho hacia delante.

–Mira quién habla. Las mujeres se pegan por meterse en tu cama. Yo, sin embargo, he llegado aquí por error.

–Y ahora te vas a ir.

Darien tiró de la sábana y Serena dejó escapar un gemido cuando la tomó por los tobillos.

–¡No me toques!

–No era eso lo que decías hace un minuto –Darien la sacó de la cama y tuvo que sujetarla cuando trastabilló. Serena pensó que iba a soltarla inmediatamente, pero no lo hizo; al contrario, la apretó contra su torso. Sentía la presión de sus dedos en la cintura y se preguntó si le dejaría alguna marca.

Mirar su boca siempre era un gran error, pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía atraída como un metal a un poderoso imán. Sus cuerpos estaban tocándose y, al sentir la dura erección presionando contra su vientre, sus sentidos despertaron de un modo que la abrumó por completo. Sentía un cosquilleo entre las piernas que no podía controlar.

–Esto no es lo que quiero –dijo Darien, pero sin soltarla.

–Yo tampoco.

«Mentirosa. Sí quieres, lo deseas».

De repente, él dio un paso atrás.

–Vamos a esperar un momento.

«¿Esperar? Yo no quiero esperar».

El pequeño demonio de dentro de Serena no estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atrás.

–Tienes miedo –le dijo–. Temes que te guste estar conmigo, ¿verdad? No estás acostumbrado a esa sensación. Tú eres de los que cambian de pareja cada semana, no tienes relaciones serias.

–No te quiero a mi lado, es verdad. Te gusta buscar problemas y a mí no me interesa eso.

–Entonces, devuélveme Tarrantloch y desapareceré de tu vida.

El silencio vibraba de tensión.

–No –dijo Darien, decidido. Muy decidido. Serena levantó la barbilla.

–Entonces tendrás que aguantarme. No pienso irme hasta que me hayas dado lo que quiero.

–Tú no quieres Tarrantloch, lo que quieres es la aprobación de tu padre.

–Ja, ja. Y lo que tú quieres es la aprobación de tu abuelo. Crees que te ganarás su favor gracias a Tarrantloch.

Él soltó una carcajada.

–No necesito la aprobación de mi abuelo. No necesito la aprobación de nadie para ser feliz.

–Tú no eres feliz. No puedes serlo porque en el fondo no te gustas a ti mismo.

«Como yo».

Los ojos de Darien brillaban de ira.

–Ah, y tú eres una experta en ser feliz, ¿no? La mujer que no come para no engordar ni un gramo. No me hagas reír.

Serena odiaba que supiera tanto sobre ella, sobre sus inseguridades. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Apenas se habían visto en los últimos años y, sin embargo, la había resumido en una sola frase.

–Tengo un contrato...

–Para lucirte delante de gente a la que no le importas un bledo. Tú no eres importante para ellos, solo tu cuerpo. Solo están interesados en lo que pueden sacar de ti.

Era cierto.

Terriblemente cierto.

Una verdad que Serena había reconocido recientemente, por eso quería dejar su trabajo como modelo para dedicarse a otros aspectos del negocio, como el diseño y el marketing.

Pero no había ido a la universidad, no tenía un título ni formación profesional de ningún tipo. ¿Cómo iba a dirigir su propio negocio? El sector de la moda y la publicidad era un mundo muy cruel; ella lo había visto de primera mano. La gente con talento e ideas era apartada por los ejecutivos, interesados solo en los beneficios.

–No pienso seguir siendo modelo mucho tiempo.

–¿Y yo soy parte de tu plan para dejar de serlo? ¿El marido rico que pagará tu plan de jubilación?

–No estoy interesada en un marido rico, tengo mis propios planes.

Darien la miró, con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Qué planes son esos?

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro. No le había hablado a nadie de sus planes y le parecía extraño, casi irónico, contárselo a él precisamente.

–No todas las mujeres tienen la talla 36. Hay mujeres con sobrepeso, con estrías, mujeres que han sufrido mastectomías o tienen marcas de la edad. Nadie es perfecto.

–No puedo creer que tú digas eso.

–Estoy cansada de fingir que soy perfecta. Hay que esforzarse demasiado para tener este aspecto.

–Y tienes muy buen aspecto.

Serena sintió un cosquilleo de alegría al escuchar eso. ¿Le gustaba? Si comiese bien seguramente tendría dos tallas más. ¿La gente seguiría encontrándola tan atractiva entonces? En realidad, era un fraude.

Había decidido ignorar sus emociones desde el día que encontró el cuerpo inerte de su madre, cuando tenía diez años. Aún podía ver el vaso de agua con la marca de carmín en el borde. Y el frasco de pastillas vacío.

El silencio. No tenía pulso. No respiraba.

Su madre estaba muerta.

Desde entonces, había actuado como una marioneta.

–Quiero lanzar mi propia línea de bañadores –empezó a decir para olvidar los terribles recuerdos–. Llevo algún tiempo pensando en ello porque quiero tener más control sobre mi vida y mi carrera.

–Necesitarás mucho dinero para eso.

–Ya lo sé. Tengo algo de dinero ahorrado, pero no es suficiente. Y hay que hacerlo bien o no podré levantar la empresa.

–¿Tienes algún socio?

–He hablado con un par de personas, pero no me han dado una respuesta definitiva –Serena suspiró–. Creo que mi reputación de chica alegre los echa para atrás.

–¿Y esa reputación es cierta?

–No soy ningún ángel, nunca he intentado serlo, pero la prensa exagera. Solo tengo que charlar con alguien en una fiesta para que se inventen un escándalo.

–Nunca te has defendido –dijo Darien, como si no la creyese del todo–. Nunca has pedido que se retractasen de las cosas que decían sobre ti.

–¿Para qué? Hacer eso solo sirve para empeorar la situación –Serena suspiró de nuevo–. Al principio de mi carrera agradecía esos cotilleos porque cualquier publicidad es buena publicidad. Algunas de las modelos más famosas del mundo son tan conocidas por sus apariciones en la prensa del corazón como por su trabajo.

Él se pasó una mano por la cara.

–Yo tengo un par de contactos que podrían ayudarte a abrir tu empresa, pero antes tendría que ver el proyecto. No voy a recomendar algo que no tenga futuro, prefiero apoyar a los ganadores.

Serena hizo una mueca. Le molestaba que no creyese en ella. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de cuánto le gustaría que creyese que no era solo otra cara bonita sin sustancia.

–No tengo intención de arriesgar tu precioso dinero –replicó, enfadada.

–A mí me gusta el riesgo, pero soy un hombre de negocios. No puedo dejar que las emociones entorpezcan una buena decisión comercial.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Pues no te preocupaban las emociones cuando engañaste a mi padre para quedarte con Tarrantloch. Esa no fue una decisión comercial, sino una venganza personal y nunca te lo perdonaré.

–Admito que quería vengarme por lo que le hizo a mi abuelo, estuvimos a punto de perderlo todo por su culpa, pero no era solo por eso. Seguro que no te contó lo que hizo con el negocio de Ibiza que yo estaba a punto de cerrar. Supongo que a su querida hija le contó una versión muy diferente.

«Su querida hija».

Serena tuvo que contener una carcajada. Si Darien supiera que su padre la despreciaba...

Nunca lo demostraba en público, por supuesto, no quería estropear su fama de padre cariñoso. Pero en cuanto las puertas se cerraban, Kenji volvía a ser el tirano que había sido siempre. Serena siempre había sabido que su padre quería un hijo y que, en su opinión, su madre había fracasado al darle una hija. Y ella era el recordatorio de ese fracaso.

–Sé que mi padre no es un santo, pero tampoco lo es tu abuelo.

–Yo no he dicho que lo fuera.

Serena se cruzó de brazos.

–No quiero tu dinero, Darien. Lo que quiero es que me devuelvas lo que es mío.

–Eso no va a pasar, _ma chérie_. Y, para tu información, aún no he terminado con tu padre. El valor de Tarrantloch no es nada comparado con lo que yo perdí por culpa de sus mentiras. No voy a parar hasta que haga justicia.

Ella esbozó una irónica sonrisa.

–¿Es por eso por lo que saltaste de alegría ante la farsa del matrimonio? Viste la oportunidad perfecta para vengarte y ganar otro tanto. Es tan patético que me dan ganas de vomitar.

–¿De verdad crees que llegaría tan lejos? Venga, Serena. Yo no quiero estar casado con nadie, y menos contigo. Si algún día cometo la locura de casarme, no será con alguien como tú.

–¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué hay de malo en mí?

Darien dejó escapar un suspiro.

–No hay nada malo, es que... no te veo como esposa.

–¿Por?

–Porque tú no eres de las que se casan y tienen hijos.

–¿Y tú sí quieres tener hijos? –preguntó ella, incrédula.

Darien dio un paso atrás, como si le hubiera preguntado si tenía una enfermedad venérea.

–No, no, solo estaba diciendo...

–No te entiendo. Tal vez podrías explicarte mejor.

Darien parecía desconcertado, y eso era muy extraño en él. Estaba dando marcha atrás como si hubiera pisado una mina y no supiera cómo escapar de la explosión.

–No estoy diciendo que no puedas ser una buena madre.

–Pero crees que sería una pésima esposa.

–Creo que no te gusta comprometerte.

Serena soltó una carcajada.

–¿Y a ti sí? Por favor, Darien, eres increíble. Si yo sería una pésima esposa, tú serías un marido desastroso.

–Entonces, gracias a Dios, dejaremos de ser marido y mujer en cuanto lleguemos a Inglaterra.

–¿De verdad crees que es tan sencillo? ¿Y si alguien se ha enterado? ¿No viste la cantidad de gente que acudió a la boda? ¿Y si alguien hizo una fotografía? ¿Y si todos hicieron fotografías?

Él dejó escapar un suspiro.

–En Europa no se ha enterado nadie, así que anularemos el matrimonio en cuanto toquemos tierra. Ya he hablado con mi abogado de Londres. Iremos directamente al bufete y seguiremos adelante con nuestras vidas como si no hubiera pasado nada.

«Ya, seguro», pensó Serena. En los últimos meses ella había evitado que su foto saliera en las revistas, pero sabía que esa suerte no duraría. Si algún periodista descubría lo que había pasado en Dharbiri, Darien y ella serían perseguidos por una marea de paparazzi en cuanto llegasen a Londres. O cualquiera podría hacerles una foto y enviarla por correo electrónico a una revista.

Incluso llegar juntos al aeropuerto de Heathrow llamaría la atención.

Genial.

**Vaya con Darien, que risa me dio, hasta dormido lo hace, jajaja, pero aunque mucho proteste Serena bien que le gusto, por cierto sus conversaciones internas son de lo mas divertidas, su "diablito" le dice que siga y ella se hace la desentendida haber cuanto le dura eso, y no llevan ni 24 horas de casados y ya se está, peleando, será que Darien se va a negar a romper el matrimonio para que Kenji se enoje aún mas?**


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo Seis

Darien no se podía creer la atención que despertaba Serena. Mientras salían del aeropuerto la gente se daba codazos, señalándola con el dedo. Varias personas incluso se acercaron para pedirle un autógrafo y hacerse fotografías con ella.

–¿Tienes que ser tan agradable con todo el mundo? –le espetó cuando les dieron un respiro–. ¿No puedes fingir que no eres tú? Diles que se han equivocado de persona. Yo lo he hecho cientos de veces y siempre funciona.

–Tú te equivocas de persona si crees que voy a ser tan grosera con alguien que paga una pequeña fortuna por un bañador con el que yo he posado –replicó Serena, sonriendo a otro de sus admiradores.

Darien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlar su rabia. ¿Estaba haciéndolo a propósito? La gente lo miraba, intentando recordar quién era y qué hacía con Serena Tsukino. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en reconocerlo y en sumar dos y dos?

–Venga –murmuró, tomándola del brazo–, tenemos que irnos ahora mismo.

–Un momento.

Serena sonrió a otro admirador, que afirmaba muy convencido no creer ni por un momento las barbaridades que publicaban sobre ella y que no era culpa suya que el matrimonio del banquero inglés se hubiera roto, bla, bla, bla…

Darien tuvo que esperar hasta que estuvieron en el coche para preguntar:

–¿Sabías que el banquero estaba casado antes de liarte con él?

–Yo no me lié con él –replicó Serena, apartando una invisible pelusa de su falda–. Nos hicieron una fotografía en el vestíbulo de un hotel. Yo estaba esperando que llevaran mis maletas, no lo conocía de nada.

Darien frunció el ceño.

–¿No lo conocías?

–No.

–¿No tuviste un romance relámpago con él?

Serena enarcó una ceja.

–¿Tú te has acostado con todas las mujeres que nombran en las revistas? No, déjalo, no respondas, seguro que sí.

–Yo no me acuesto con mujeres casadas. Puede que sea un playboy, pero tengo mis normas.

–Me alegra saberlo.

Algo en su tono, y en la manera con que observaba sus perfectas uñas, lo irritó.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Nada, que me alegro.

–¿De qué te alegras?

–De que no te acuestes con mujeres casadas.

–¿Por qué?

Serena lo miró a los ojos.

–Porque yo soy una mujer casada.

Darien experimentó una oleada de deseo. No se le ocurría una mujer a la que hubiera deseado más en toda su vida. Era un deseo imparable, incontenible. Pero lo disimuló con una carcajada.

–No por mucho tiempo.

Serena levantó la barbilla, sin dejar de inspeccionarse las uñas.

–Estoy deseando que anulen este matrimonio. Han sido las peores cuarenta y ocho horas de mi vida.

–Un matrimonio muy corto. ¿Crees que habremos batido un récord?

–No lo sé, tal vez.

–¿Piensas ir a París después?

No quería admitir que la echaría de menos... un poco. Era irritante, pero muy entretenida. De hecho, se le ocurrían cosas mucho peores que discutir con ella. Serena lo estimulaba física e intelectualmente, y no muchas mujeres conseguían eso.

En realidad, no le había pasado con ninguna.

–Tengo una sesión de fotos en Barbados, pero antes debo perder al menos dos kilos.

–Lo dirás en broma.

Ella lo miró, resignada.

–Nadie quiere ver una barriguita sobresaliendo de un bikini que cuesta ciento cincuenta libras.

–Pero tú no tienes barriga, tienes un cuerpo precioso.

Un cuerpo con el que había soñado durante años y que había comparado con el de otras mujeres. Sabía que no debería, pero no podía evitarlo. Ese cartel de Nueva York de años atrás la había convertido en su referencia, nadie más podía compararse con ella. De repente, se encontró imaginándosela embarazada.

Embarazada de su hijo.

«¿Qué? ¿En qué estás pensando?».

–Tengo barriguita, como la mayoría de las mujeres. Tiene sus días buenos y sus días malos.

–¿Por eso no comes?

–Claro que como.

–Menos que un mosquito.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

–¿Te dedicas a controlar lo que comen todas tus amantes?

–Tú no eres mi amante.

Un hecho que su cuerpo le recordaba continuamente. ¿Por qué no lo dejaba en paz?

–No, es verdad. Solo soy tu mujer.

A Darien le molestó su tono. Lo había dicho como si fuera algo desagradable.

–¿Por qué no te gusta ser la mujer de nadie? Tus padres tuvieron un matrimonio feliz, ¿no? Todo el mundo sabe que tu padre se quedó desolado tras la muerte de tu madre. Ella apartó la mirada.

–Sí, claro.

Darien sabía que era un tema delicado. Ikuko Tsukino había tomado una sobredosis de pastillas debido a una depresión. Supuestamente, había sido una muerte accidental, pero, según los rumores, Serena había encontrado el cadáver.

Cuando tenía diez años.

La misma edad que su hermano Malaquite cuando sus padres murieron en el accidente. Darien había visto lo que sufría un niño con un exagerado sentido de la responsabilidad, aunque, desde que se comprometió con Mina, Malaquite había dejado a un lado ese sentido de la responsabilidad y era más feliz que nunca.

Neflyte había hecho lo mismo, reconociendo que su vida no estaría completa sin Lita Kino, la mujer que le había enseñado que un cuerpo perfecto no era tan importante como tener las emociones bien asentadas.

¿Pero qué podía enseñarle Serena?

Darien se preguntó si haber perdido a su madre de ese modo seguiría afectándola. ¿Se culparía a sí misma? Con los brazos cruzados y la mirada clavada en el bolso, parecía más joven que nunca, más vulnerable.

–¿Te culpaste a ti misma por la muerte de tu madre?

–Supongo que un poco –respondió ella, después de unos segundos–. Si hubiera llegado a casa un poco antes podría haberla salvado, pero me paré en casa de unas amigas, nunca lo había hecho antes –Serena empezó a jugar con el asa de su bolso, como si no supiera qué hacer.

Había un mundo de dolor en sus ojos. Tantas cosas en ella lo irritaban y, sin embargo, ¿cuánto sería una mentira para ocultar su verdadera naturaleza? Sus arrebatos de mal genio, la negativa a obedecer órdenes... todo eso podría ser un escudo para ocultar lo vulnerable que era y lo sola que se sentía.

–¿Monsieur Chiba?

Darien casi había olvidado que estaban en el coche hasta que el conductor bajó el cristal que lo separaba de los pasajeros.

–Dígame.

–Hay paparazzi en la puerta. ¿Quiere que dé una vuelta a la manzana?

–Sí, por favor. Voy a llamar a mi abogado para pedirle que nos veamos en otro sitio...

–¿Cómo han sabido que veníamos al bufete? –preguntó Serena.

–No tengo ni idea –Darien sacó el móvil del bolsillo y marcó un número–. Brad, ¿has mirado por la ventana?

–Estaba a punto de llamarte. Acabo de hablar con Robert Mappleton y, según él, te has casado con la hija de Kenji Tsukino.

–¿Dónde ha oído eso?

–No lo sé. Tal vez alguien en Dharbiri ha hablado con la prensa. Lo único que sé es que para ti esto es como si te hubiera tocado la lotería.

–¿Por qué? –exclamó Darien.

–¿Se te ha olvidado? Llevas meses intentando ganarte a Bob Mappleton, de los Hoteles Mappleton.

–¿El idiota que se niega a discutir la venta de sus hoteles, aunque los accionistas amenazan con pedir una auditoria externa? –Darien hizo una mueca. Todo por culpa del email que Kenji Tsukino había hecho circular–. ¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo?

Ese estúpido prefiere enfrentarse a la bancarrota antes que hacer un trato conmigo.

–Esa es la cuestión –dijo Brad–. Acaba de llamar para decir que ha cambiado de opinión.

–¿Por qué?

–No quería hacer negocios con un playboy, pero ahora que estás casado con Serena Tsukino cree que lo que Kenji dijo sobre ti hace un año ya no puede ser cierto y quiere una reunión. Es un tipo muy conservador, pero este matrimonio tuyo no podría haber llegado en mejor momento.

Darien sintió un escalofrío. La mayor adquisición de su carrera: una cadena de hoteles desfasados que él podría convertir en los más lujosos y populares del mundo. El proyecto de Ibiza se quedaría pequeño en comparación.

¿La trampa?

Que para conseguirlo tenía que seguir casado con Serena, que lo miraba echando chispas por los ojos.

–Llámalo y prepara la reunión para finales de la próxima semana.

–¿Por qué no esta semana? ¿Por qué no hoy mismo? –le preguntó Brad.

Darien esbozó una sonrisa.

–Porque me voy de luna de miel.

Luego guardó el móvil y empezó a contar.

Uno. Dos…

–¿Qué...? –exclamó Serena –. ¡Tenemos que anular el matrimonio!

–¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo guapa que te pones cuando te enfadas?

–No te hagas el gracioso, Darien Chiba, no va a funcionar. No pienso seguir casada contigo, así que llama a tu abogado ahora mismo y dile que estaremos allí en un minuto para firmar...

–¿Y si tú consiguieras algo a cambio?

Serena inclinó a un lado la cabeza.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Te daré apoyo económico para tu empresa –dijo Darien–. Con mis contactos y una financiación garantizada podrías llegar muy lejos.

Ella se echó hacia atrás, como un perrito que recibiera una galleta de alguien en quien no confiaba.

–¿Cuánto tiempo tendríamos que estar casados?

Darien se encogió de hombros.

–Un par de meses como máximo. Los dos conseguiremos lo que queremos y luego nos despediremos como buenos amigos.

–Pero seguirá siendo un matrimonio falso, ¿no?

Darien se preguntó si podría cambiar las reglas un poco, solo un poco. Tener a Serena en su cama un par de meses podría hacer que el temporal sacrificio de su libertad mereciese la pena. Además, no podía acostarse con nadie más mientras estuviese casado con ella.

–Eso depende.

–¿De qué?

–De que tú quieras que sea así... o prefieras un matrimonio falso, pero con beneficios.

Ella lo miró, con gesto insolente.

–¿Esas son las únicas opciones?

–Espera, hay más: prepararé un plan de negocios para ti y contrataré personal para que se encargue de los detalles mientras tú te dedicas a diseñar bañadores.

Era como lanzar la caña y esperar que el pez picase. Casi podía ver cómo se le hacía la boca agua. Iba a conseguirlo, pensó.

–No es suficiente –dijo Serena.

Darien torció el gesto.

–¿Cómo que no es suficiente? Soy yo el que arriesga su dinero. Aún no he visto ninguno de tus diseños, podrías ser una diseñadora horrorosa.

–Quiero más.

¿Más qué? ¿Dinero? ¿Sexo? No le importaría.

–No voy a acostarme con nadie más, si es a eso a lo que te refieres. Y espero el mismo compromiso por tu parte.

–No voy a acostarme contigo –dijo Serena.

Darien intentó disimular una sonrisa. La atracción que sentía por él estaba en el aire, como una onda de frecuencia. Lo deseaba, pero no quería rendirse. Lo veía en cómo lo miraba cuando creía que no se daba cuenta: ansiosa, deseosa, anhelante. Pero era orgullosa y estaba decidida a no sucumbir.

Él estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres cayeran rendidas ante una sonrisa y su resistencia estaba consiguiendo lo contrario de lo que ella esperaba: la deseaba más. Era un reto, un objetivo, un premio.

Una apuesta que ganar.

–¿Quieres apostar dinero? –la retó.

–Gracias, pero no.

–Entonces, no eres hija de tu padre.

–Ahí te equivocas –dijo Serena.

Darien apretó los labios. Su deseo por ella hacía que le hirviera la sangre. Le gustaban las mujeres con carácter y no había nadie con más carácter que Serena Tsukino. Disfrutaría de cada momento hasta que por fin sucumbiera. La caza sería divertida, pero cobrar la pieza sería magnífico. Ya casi podía saborear la victoria.

La tendría. La tendría donde en secreto siempre la había querido: en su cama.

–¿Me equivoco?

–Creo que pronto vas a descubrir que soy hija de mi padre.

–¿Porque no sabes parar cuando el fracaso te mira a la cara? –se burló Darien.

Serena levantó los ojos al cielo antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

–Seguiré casada contigo, pero con una condición.

Darien sintió un escalofrío de aprensión. Incluso le pareció que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca.

–Dime.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa, como si supiera que había ganado.

–Quiero que me devuelvas Tarrantloch.

**Ja, cómete esa Darien... según él tenia toda la ventaja, pero Serena le acaba de dar la vuelta a la tortilla, vaya que las noticias vuelan, ahora ya se sabe en todos lados lo cual puede ser beneficioso para Darien, pero Serena no se lo va a poner fácil ya veremos si Darien acepta o no.**


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo Siete

Darien respiró profundamente. ¿Por qué no podía querer una pensión vitalicia o una caja fuerte llena de diamantes? Pero no, Serena Tsukino tenía que querer precisamente aquello de lo que no quería desprenderse. De lo que no se desprendería nunca.

Tarrantloch era un trofeo y no estaba dispuesto a devolverlo sin antes disfrutar de todo lo que representaba: éxito, venganza, justicia.

Darien se inclinó hacia delante para decirle al conductor que los llevase al hotel en el que solía alojarse, en Paddington. Necesitaba tiempo para urdir un plan. No iba a dejarse manipular por ella.

–No sé si estoy dispuesto a eso.

–Si quieres que sigamos casados, ese es el precio –dijo Serena.

Darien sabía que lo deseaba. El deseo estaba en el aire y por fin podría disfrutar de ese cuerpo que tanto lo excitaba. No sería difícil pasar un mes o dos con ella; de hecho, sería la envidia de todos los hombres.

–No sé... –empezó a decir, pasándose una mano por la mandíbula, como si estuviera pensándolo–. ¿Tarrantloch por un par de meses haciendo teatro? No me parece justo.

–¿Justo? –repitió ella, incrédula–. Por supuesto que es justo. Yo no quiero ser la esposa de nadie, ni real ni falsa. Será horrible pasar dos meses fingiendo amar a alguien a quien detesto.

Darien sabía que no era cierto. Serena no lo detestaba a él, detestaba que descubriera sus intentos de manipularlo. Pero él siempre terminaba ganando.

–Como tú, quiero algo más.

Los ojos azul grisáceo echaban chispas.

–¿Qué más?

–Creo que sabes a qué me refiero.

–Lo dirás en broma.

–Es una propiedad muy interesante y fue un riesgo adquirirla. No voy a renunciar a ella a menos que crea que merece la pena.

–Antes preferiría enfrentarme con un pelotón de fusilamiento –dijo Serena–. Eso sería preferible a esta absurda proposición tuya.

Darien puso un brazo sobre el respaldo del asiento, rozando el cuello femenino con los dedos.

–¿Qué tiene de absurdo hacer el amor con alguien a quien llevas años deseando?

–Yo no te deseo, nunca te he deseado. Te detesto. **(****Aja claro ¬¬)**

–Podría hacer que te tragaras esas palabras, _ma belle._

–Tú no puedes obligarme a nada.

Había algo increíblemente excitante en su retadora mirada. Serena no se echaba atrás; al contrario, siempre le había hecho frente, siempre lo había retado.

–Pronto te tendré comiendo en la palma de mi mano –le aseguró, con una sonrisa confiada–. No podrás resistirte.

Serena se apartó entonces.

–Te odiaría por ello.

–Eso no sería nada nuevo.

–Lo digo en serio, Darien Chiba, te odiaría a muerte.

–¿Quieres decir que hasta ahora solo estabas fingiendo?

–No puedo creer que quieras eso. Tú no me deseas, solo quieres quedar por encima de mí.

Darien tomó su mano y la puso en su entrepierna para que no hubiera dudas sobre lo que sentía en ese momento.

–Claro que te deseo, princesa. Y, cuando quiero algo, lo consigo. Siempre.

Serena apartó la mano de un tirón, fulminándolo con la mirada.

–Yo no me doblego ante nadie. Si quieres acostarte conmigo, tendrás que atarme a la cama.

Él esbozó una sonrisa pecaminosa.

–Estoy deseando hacerlo.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Serena apretó los dientes mientras esperaba que le abriese la puerta del coche. La prensa debía de haber recibido un chivatazo porque aparecieron de repente como moscas, pero Darien no parecía enfadado.

–Señor Chiba, la noticia de su boda con Serena Tsukino ha sorprendido a todo el mundo. ¿Tiene algún comentario que hacer?

–Ningún comentario. Solo que aún no se lo he contado a mi familia –Darien sonrió para la cámara–. Malaquite, Neflyte, si estáis viendo esto, siento no habéroslo contado. Tú también, abuelo. Seguro que no te lo esperabas, pero quería daros una sorpresa. ¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado? Yo enamorado por fin.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco mientras Darien la ayudaba a bajar del coche.

–¿Tienes que ser tan...?

–Sonríe para la cámara, _ma chérie_ –la interrumpió él, tomando su mano.

–Pero...

–Señorita Tsukino –la llamó un periodista, poniéndole un micrófono en la cara–. Su matrimonio con Darien Chiba es una gran noticia y hay fotos suyas circulando en Internet con un antiguo vestido de novia. ¿Podría hablarnos de su boda secreta?

–Todo ha sido muy romántico –se adelantó Darien–. De hecho, muy tradicional, ¿verdad, _mon amour_?

–Mucho –Serena intentó sonreír–. De hecho, aún no me lo puedo creer...

Darien la apretó contra su hombro.

–Eso es todo, amigos. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

Pero los periodistas insistieron:

–Señorita Tsukino, se dice que Darien, como han hecho sus hermanos, no le ha pedido que firmase un acuerdo de separación de bienes. Eso es sorprendente dada la fortuna de los Chiba. ¿Es cierto también en su caso?

–Sí, es cierto –respondió ella, pensando que dos podían jugar al mismo juego–. Eso demuestra que me quiere y confía en mí.

–¿Podría mostrarnos el anillo de compromiso? –le preguntó una joven reportera.

–Aún no tenemos anillo –respondió Darien–. Me temo que no le dimos tiempo suficiente al diseñador, pero nos lo enviará muy pronto.

Serena lo miró con fingido afecto.

–Fue un acto impulsivo, una proposición inesperada, ¿verdad, _mon cher_? No podías aguantar ni un día más.

El brillo de sus ojos le advertía que pagaría más tarde por eso, pero a Serena le daba igual.

–Eso es –asintió Darien–. Estaba deseando hacerla mi esposa. Y ahora, si nos perdonan...

–Una última pregunta, señorita Tsukino –insistió la reportera–. ¿Su boda con Darien Chiba significa el fin de la larga enemistad entre las dos familias?

–Pues...

–Kenji Tsukino estará encantado al saber que su hija se ha casado con un hombre que la adora –intervino Darien.

–¿Entonces no han pedido permiso a sus respectivas familias?

–No nos pareció necesario. Serena es una mujer adulta, de modo que no necesita el permiso de su padre para hacer nada y menos para casarse con el hombre del que está enamorada desde que era una adolescente.

–¿Eso es cierto, señorita Tsukino? –la reportera se volvió hacia ella para apuntarla con el micrófono–. ¿Ha estado enamorada del señor Chiba desde que era adolescente?

Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para sonreír.

–Por supuesto. Completamente enamorada, absolutamente loca por él.

Darien levantó una mano para impedir que la mujer hiciese más preguntas.

–Eso es todo. No hay más comentarios.

Prácticamente tiró de ella para llevarla al hotel.

–No vayas tan rápido, llevo tacones –protestó Serena. Él aminoró el paso, pero no la soltó.

–Compórtate o el tiempo que estemos juntos será innecesariamente desagradable.

–¿Más desagradable aún? –replicó ella, cáustica.

La expresión de Darien era engañosamente serena, pero Serena sabía que lo sacaba de quicio.

–Si quieres salirte con la tuya tendrás que hacer el papel de novia enamorada, especialmente en público. ¿Lo entiendes?

–¿Entonces me devolverás Tarrantloch cuando todo esto termine?

–Ya veremos.

–Si no respondes ahora mismo, me marcho –lo amenazó ella–. Y esos periodistas sabrán que esto es una farsa.

Darien le apretó la muñeca.

–No vas a ir a ningún sitio, jovencita. Por una vez en tu vida, vas a hacer lo que se te dice. Ese será un gran cambio, _n'est-ce-pas_?

–Y tú vas a cumplir lo que has prometido, también será un gran cambio para ti...

–Bienvenido, señor Chiba –la discusión fue interrumpida por el director del hotel, que se había acercado a saludarlo–. Un pajarito me ha dicho que debo felicitarlos. En nombre de todos los empleados del hotel, les deseo un feliz futuro.

–_Merci_ –dijo Darien, con una estudiada sonrisa.

Serena tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir la verdad, pero sabía que al final sería ella quien quedase como una tonta. Darien Chiba tenía un particular talento para sacar ventaja de todo; las últimas veinticuatro horas lo dejaban bien claro. Iba a conseguir lo que quería por estar casado con ella.

Maldito fuera.

–¿Cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse, señor Chiba?

–Solo esta noche, nos iremos mañana a primera hora. Y, si puede alejar a los periodistas de nosotros, se lo agradecería mucho, Thomas.

–Lo intentaré. Nos hemos tomado la libertad de preparar la suite nupcial para ustedes.

¿Otra suite nupcial?

–Muy amable por su parte –dijo Darien–. Intentaremos hacerle justicia.

Serena tuvo que esperar hasta que estuvieron en el ascensor para decir lo que pensaba:

–No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso. Ahora estarán muertos de risa imaginando lo que estamos haciendo...

Él enarcó una ceja.

–Imaginarán que estamos haciendo lo que hacen todos los recién casados.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, airada.

–Seguro que están acostumbrados. Me imagino que es aquí donde traes a tus hordas de amantes.

–Nunca a la suite nupcial y siempre de una en una.

–Eres increíble.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Darien le hizo un gesto para que lo precediera.

–¿Celosa, _ma belle_?

Serena hizo una mueca de desagrado.

–Lo dirás en broma.

Darien abrió la puerta de la suite, pero bloqueó la entrada con su cuerpo.

–Esta es la parte divertida.

–¿Perdona?

–Tengo que llevarte en brazos.

–No, de eso nada. No vas a tocarme... ¿qué estás haciendo? Déjame en el suelo ahora mismo.

Los brazos de Darien eran como bandas de acero mientras la llevaba al interior de la suite. Serena intentó empujarlo, pero era como empujar una pared.

–¿No puedes hacerlo mejor? –bromeó él, mientras cerraba la puerta con el pie y la dejaba en el suelo, deslizándola por su cuerpo para no dejar dudas sobre su deseo por ella. Luego buscó sus labios y ella no pudo apartarse. Su orgullo daba igual. Lo único que importaba era seguir besándolo mientras sus sentidos se volvían locos. Al notar el roce de su erección sintió el deseo de estar más cerca, de ser poseída por él.

¿Era por eso por lo que intentaba sacarlo de sus casillas? ¿Para hacer lo que siempre habían querido hacer, aunque ambos lo negaban?

Le devolvió el beso con pasión, usando los dientes y la lengua, con las manos enredadas en su pelo y los pechos aplastados contra el torso masculino. Darien bajó la cremallera del vestido para acariciar su trasero por encima del encaje de las bragas, despertando un incendio, quemándola, marcándola.

–Maldita seas –murmuró sobre sus labios.

–Lo mismo digo.

Darien contuvo el aliento mientras aplastaba sus labios de nuevo, explorándola con la lengua hasta que no había rincón de su boca que no hubiera descubierto. La besaba como si estuviera hambriento y ella hacía exactamente lo mismo. ¿Se cansaría algún día de esa boca?

Tiró del vestido hasta que cayó al suelo y desabrochó el sujetador para acariciar sus pechos, moviendo el pulgar sobre uno de sus pezones hasta que le temblaron las rodillas. Serena alargó una mano para bajar la cremallera del pantalón. Desde que puso su mano sobre su erección había sentido el deseo de volver a tocarlo sin la barrera de la ropa.

Él dejó escapar un gemido ronco mientras lo liberaba de los calzoncillos, acariciándolo primero con un dedo y luego frotando arriba y abajo el sedoso miembro. Tocó la primera gota de eyaculación y la extendió sobre el glande, incitándolo, retándolo, deseándolo.

Sus bragas desaparecieron como por arte de magia y dejó escapar un gemido cuando la penetró con los dedos. Tenerlo así era la más dulce de las torturas y se movió contra su mano, gimiendo de placer.

–Un preservativo –murmuró Darien.

–¿Llevas uno?

Una pregunta tonta. Probablemente llevaba cientos. Tal vez miles. Seguramente tenía su propia marca.

–En el bolsillo del pantalón –Darien la empujó hacia la habitación, sin dejar de besarla mientras buscaba el preservativo a tientas.

El deseo era abrumador. La consumía por completo. Era como si todas sus terminaciones nerviosas estuvieran de puntillas, gritando, pidiendo que las liberase. «Ahora, ahora, ahora».

Aquel encuentro hacía que todos los demás, aunque no había habido muchos, palideciesen en comparación.

–Estás tan húmeda... –murmuró él, mientras la tiraba sobre la cama.

–Sí –Serena no podía decir nada más, temblando mientras Darien se colocaba encima y entraba en ella tan profundamente que la hizo gritar. Él se quedó inmóvil un momento, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Te hago daño?

–No... es que me falta práctica. Ha pasado algún tiempo.

–¿Cuánto tiempo?

–Unas semanas, meses.

–¿Meses?

–Bueno, un año y algo. Dos en realidad.

–Pero la prensa...

–La prensa cuenta muchas tonterías.

–¿Por qué permites que la gente crea lo que dicen de ti cuando no es verdad?

Serena le pasó un dedo por el esternón.

–Me da igual lo que piense la gente, yo sé que no es verdad y eso es lo que importa.

–Deja de distraerme –Darien capturó su mano–. Quiero que hablemos.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

–Seguro que eso se lo dices a todas las chicas.

–¿Quieres parar de una vez? Estoy intentando mantener una conversación sensata contigo.

–¿Mientras estás dentro de mí? –Serena empujó la pelvis hacia delante–. ¿No lo sientes?

Darien masculló una palabrota mientras se movía adelante y atrás, con fuerza, con urgencia.

–No puedo dejar de desearte y me odio por ello.

Serena agarró sus nalgas y clavó los dedos en su carne.

–Yo también me odio a mí misma por desearte. Y a ti por lo que me haces sentir.

Darien esbozó una indolente sonrisa.

–¿Cómo te hago sentir?

Ella intentó fulminarlo con la mirada, pero con sus cuerpos íntimamente conectados no funcionó como otras veces.

–Enfadada.

–Me gustas cuando estás enfadada conmigo. Me excita.

Darien aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, empujando con fuerza, y fue como si hubiera detonado un explosivo. Serena sintió la explosión en lo más profundo de su ser y dejó escapar un grito primitivo que no se parecía a ningún otro. Nunca había sentido algo así.

Sin pensar, apretó los músculos para conservar la sensación durante el tiempo que fuera posible hasta que, por fin, se relajó, jadeando, casi sin respiración. Pero Darien aún no había terminado con ella. Cambió de posición, aminorando el ritmo hasta que el placer empezó a crecer de nuevo. Serena sentía ese cosquilleo otra vez, sus músculos contrayéndose...

Él metió una mano bajo sus nalgas y la levantó mientras empujaba con fuerza de nuevo. Serena veía sus tensas facciones, los ojos semicerrados, la mandíbula de acero, su respiración dura y elaborada. Nunca había visto nada tan erótico. Era un hombre excitado, a punto de explotar, esperando el disparo de salida.

Cuando levantó las caderas, empujando la pelvis hacia arriba, supo que lo había hecho perder el control. Darien dejó escapar un gemido gutural durante la última embestida, que la hizo temblar de los pies a la cabeza, y cayó sobre ella, hundiendo la cara en su cuello, con el aliento como una caricia sensual.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a discutir con él que aquella nueva conexión era turbadora. Si era capaz de leer tan bien su cuerpo, ¿qué no haría con su mente? No estaba acostumbrada a sensaciones tan poderosas.

Nunca había sentido un deseo así, nunca había tenido un orgasmo con un hombre, siempre había fingido tenerlos. Aquello era tan nuevo, tan excitante, tan adictivo... Tan peligroso...

Darien levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

–¿Te ha gustado?

Su arrogante actitud hizo que Serena respondiera:

–No ha estado mal.

Él sabía que estaba mintiendo.

–Entonces, debería intentar mejorar –murmuró, pasando un dedo entre sus pechos–. Eres increíblemente hermosa.

Serena puso cara de aburrida.

–¿Sabes cuántas veces me han dicho eso?

–Me imagino que muchas, ¿pero cuántas veces te lo has creído?

Era como si hubiera abierto su cráneo y estuviese mirando en el interior con una linterna.

–Muy pocas.

Darien esbozó una sonrisa.

–Tengo que levantarme. No quiero arriesgarme a que se rompa el preservativo.

Se levantó para tirarlo en el cuarto de baño mientras ella buscaba su ropa, sintiéndose como una tonta. Era muy sórdido tomar sus bragas del suelo mientras lo único que él tenía que hacer era subirse la cremallera del pantalón.

¿Significaba eso que la relación no era equilibrada? ¿Sería siempre ella la que se sintiera desnuda mientras él solo revelaría lo que quería que viese?

Darien llevaba el control.

Ella no.

–¿Esto es tuyo? –le preguntó Darien, mostrándole un diamante que colgaba de una fina cadena de oro. Serena iba a tomarlo, pero él lo apartó.

–¿Qué haces? Dámelo.

–¿Dónde están tus maneras, _mon amour_?

Serena apretó los dientes, mirándolo con resentimiento.

–¿Me lo das, por favor?

–No es suficiente –Darien apartó más el colgante–. Quiero que me lo pidas amablemente.

–Te lo he pedido por favor. ¿Qué más quieres?

–Puedes hacerlo mejor, _ma belle._ Quiero que me supliques.

Serena se sintió abrumada por una oleada de furia.

Ella no iba a suplicar. Ella no iba a obedecer sus órdenes como si fuera una sirvienta sin derechos. Antes le sacaría los ojos.

Se lanzó sobre él, insultándolo. La rabia, el odio, la impotencia, la vergüenza de que alguien la controlase cuando se había esforzado tanto para no estar jamás bajo el control de un hombre salían de ella como un veneno.

Darien la había seducido. Le había tendido una emboscada. La había desarmado. Y quería anularla como su padre había hecho con su madre. Darien la sujetó, mirándola con cara de sorpresa.

–¿Qué te pasa? Estaba bromeando.

–¡Suéltame!

–No voy a soltarte hasta que te calmes –dijo él–. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

A Serena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Era una vergüenza llorar como una niña delante de él, pero no podía evitarlo. Contuvo un sollozo, pero otro lo siguió y luego otro y otro hasta que por fin bajó la cabeza y dejó que las lágrimas rodaran por su rostro. Era horrible sentirse tan vulnerable.

¿Dónde estaba su orgullo? ¿Hacer el amor con él la había cambiado por completo?

Darien le soltó las muñecas, pero la apretó contra su pecho, acariciando su pelo mientras lloraba.

–Te he disgustado y lo siento –se disculpó.

Serena sorbió por la nariz y, como por arte de magia, un pañuelo con una C bordada apareció en su mano.

–Gracias.

–De nada.

Después de sonarse la nariz hizo una bola con el pañuelo.

–Ya se me ha pasado. Y seguro que ahora no te parezco tan guapa.

Darien la miraba con gesto de preocupación.

–Solo estaba bromeando. ¿Lo sabes, _ma petite_?

¿Por qué tenía que usar esos términos cariñosos, con ese acento tan sexy? Así era más difícil odiarlo.

«Tú no le odias», le dijo una vocecita interior. Pero Serena decidió no pensar en ello.

–Es algo que siempre me hace saltar, como impulsada por un resorte. Yo no suplico a nadie, nunca.

–Muy bien, tomaré nota.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un momento.

–Bueno... tengo que ir al baño.

Darien le entregó el colgante, su expresión era inescrutable.

–Es muy bonito. ¿Un regalo de alguno de tus novios?

–Era de mi madre –respondió ella, levantando la barbilla–. Y, por cierto, yo no acepto regalos de mis novios. Ni los necesito.

–Aparte de los castillos escoceses, claro.

Serena frunció el ceño, pensativa. ¿Le devolvería Tarrantloch? No había hecho ninguna promesa, no había nada firmado. Habían consumado la relación, pero eso no significaba nada para él. De modo que se encogió de hombros, como si no le importase.

–Seguro que harás lo que debes hacer –le dijo, con una mirada retadora–. ¿Tienes una fecha en mente o lo decidiremos según vaya el asunto?

–No te preocupes, te avisaré con tiempo.

–Ah, qué generoso por tu parte.

Darien dejó escapar un audible suspiro.

–Entra tú primero en la ducha, yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Cenaremos a las nueve.

–Pero...

La puerta se cerró un momento después y Serena dejó caer los hombros. Darien Chiba siempre tenía que decir la última palabra.

Y ella iba a tener que cambiar esa fea costumbre.

**Les dije que ese par se iba a terminar quemando... pero así con gusto y me apunto para que me quemen en especial si es Darien, jajaja, y vaya con Serena al parecer Kenji Tsukino tiene muuuuchos esqueletos en el closet, y su "familia ideal" es solo una fachada, me pregunto desde cuando se han estado deseando Serena y Darien? y que no saben esos dos que del deseo se puede pasar muy fácil al amor, sino que miren el ejemplo de los hermanos de Darien.**


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo Ocho

Darien estaba saliendo del hotel cuando sonó su móvil y torció el gesto al ver el nombre de su hermano en la pantalla.

–Malaquite, estaba a punto de llamarte...

–Dime que no acabo de verte contándole a la prensa que te has casado con la hija del diablo –lo interrumpió su hermano.

Darien miró alrededor para ver si alguien estaba escuchando.

–No está bien hablar así de tu cuñada.

Malaquite soltó una palabrota.

–¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿A qué estás jugando?

–No es culpa de Serena que su padre sea un tramposo –Darien no podía dejar de pensar que era una ironía que él la defendiera cuando siempre estaba buscando excusas para criticarla.

–Oye, que estás hablando conmigo. Tú nunca te enamorarías de Serena. No se parece a tu mujer ideal y siempre has dicho que era una víbora. ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando? ¿Kenji Tsukino te ha obligado a casarte con ella? ¿Te ha tendido una trampa?

–No, en absoluto. Serena fue a buscarme a Dharbiri por sorpresa. La encontraron en mi habitación, así que tuve que casarme con ella para no ir a la cárcel.

–¿Lo dices en serio? –exclamó su hermano.

–Muy en serio.

–Pero dices que fue a buscarte a Dharbiri. ¿Por qué no me habías contado que tenías una relación con ella?

–No teníamos ninguna relación. De hecho, hacía años que no hablaba con ella. Fue a verme para pedirme que le devolviera unas escrituras, ¿te acuerdas de Tarrantloch?

–¿El castillo escocés?

–Se lo gané a Kenji Tsukino en una partida de cartas.

Malaquite volvió a soltar una palabrota, pero en esa ocasión de pura admiración.

–Entonces, solo es un matrimonio de conveniencia, ¿no?

Darien no quería mentir a su hermano, pero tampoco quería contarle lo que había ocurrido unos minutos antes porque seguía atónito tras el encuentro sexual más excitante de su vida.

–No me digas que te has acostado con ella –siguió Malaquite.

–¿Pero esto qué es? Yo no te pregunto sobre tu vida sexual con Mina, así que déjame en paz. Sé lo que hago –dijo Darien.

Y lo sabía... más o menos–. Todo está bien, no pasa nada.

–Te has casado con la hija de nuestro mayor enemigo sin firmar un acuerdo de separación de bienes –insistió su hermano–. Yo creo que sí pasa algo: que te has vuelto loco. Estás poniendo en peligro todo aquello por lo que hemos trabajado.

–¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Dejar que nos metieran en la cárcel cuando la encontraron en mi habitación? No hubo tiempo para redactar un acuerdo de separación de bienes. Hice lo que me pareció que debía hacer, lo más seguro.

–Estar casado con Serena Tsukino no es seguro.

«Dímelo a mí».

–No seguiremos casados mucho tiempo –dijo Darien–. Además, estoy aprovechando la situación. ¿Recuerdas la cadena de hoteles Mappleton que llevo meses intentando comprar? Los rumores de Kenji Tsukino sobre mí hicieron que Mappleton no quisiera vender, pero ahora que estoy casado con Serena parece que sí está interesado. Voy a verlo la semana que viene y si consigo cerrar un trato merecerá la pena haberme casado.

–Tengo la sensación de que esto te va a explotar en la cara.

–Me gusta hacerle caso a mi instinto y siempre caigo de pie. Objetivo, concentración y victoria. ¿Recuerdas?

Malaquite dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

–Ten cuidado, Darien. Mantener cerca a los enemigos es sensato, acostarse con ellos no.

Acostarse con ellos era lo más divertido, pensaba él cuando cortó la comunicación. De hecho, estaba deseando volver a hacerlo.

.

.

Serena estaba dándose los últimos toques de maquillaje cuando sonó su móvil. Era su representante, Mackenzie Hillstrom, de la agencia de Nueva York.

–Hola, Mac, iba a llamarte...

–Cariño, debería odiarte por no haberme invitado a una boda en el desierto y por no decirme que ibas a casarte con uno de los hombres más guapos del planeta, pero te perdono porque acabas de conseguir el mejor contrato del mundo –la interrumpió Mackenzie.

–¿Qué?

–Olvídate de Barbados, bikinis y camellos. A partir de este momento, posarás con vestidos de novia de alta costura. Todos los diseñadores del mundo quieren que trabajes para ellos. Hay una guerra para conseguir un contrato en exclusiva contigo.

–¿En serio? ¿Pero por qué?

–Estabas guapísima con ese vestido tradicional, a nadie le quedaría mejor algo tan exótico. Has creado la mayor sensación desde la boda de lady Di.

¿Vestidos de novia?

¿Aquello era una broma del destino?

–Ah, pues... me parece genial.

¿Debería contarle que su boda con Darien era algo temporal, una farsa que solo duraría hasta que consiguiese cerrar el trato con Mappleton?

–Este es el contrato que estábamos esperando –siguió Mackenzie, con su fuerte acento de Nueva York–. Ahora eres la chica de oro. Ganarás millones, cariño. Estarás forrada de por vida y, de paso, yo también. Te enviaré el contrato por email, fírmalo y envíamelo en cuanto puedas.

–Muy bien.

–Tienes un par de semanas libres mientras lo preparo todo. Ah, y Shanae ocupará tu sitio en la sesión de Barbados. ¿Alguna pregunta?

–No, me parece bien.

«Creo».

Serena cortó la comunicación y dejó el móvil sobre la mesa, preguntándose si debía llamar a Mackenzie para decirle que no aceptaba la oferta. Estaba perdiendo el control de su vida de una forma alarmante. Le gustaba el dinero, pero la fama y la constante exposición pública le producían intranquilidad. Llevaba meses planeando dejar de ser modelo porque estaba cansada de ese mundo de falsa perfección.

Su cuerpo estaba cansado.

Tenía montones de cuadernos con diseños. ¿Cuándo iba a tener tiempo para dedicarse a lo que de verdad le gustaba si estaba ocupada haciendo sesiones de fotos? Si aceptaba, sus diseños tendrían que esperar...

Serena estaba peinada, maquillada y arreglada cuando Darien volvió a la suite. Por suerte, se sentía cómoda cuando tenía su armadura puesta. Le parecía importante dar la impresión de que su encuentro no la había afectado, pero no era fácil porque sus sentidos despertaron a la vida en cuanto abrió la puerta.

–¿Has dado un buen paseo? –le preguntó.

Darien la miró de arriba abajo, haciéndola temblar.

–Estaba preguntándome cuánto tardaría en quitarte ese vestido.

Ella irguió los hombros.

–Lo que ha ocurrido antes fue un error que prefiero no repetir.

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

–No sabes mentir, _ma chérie_. Lo que ha pasado antes va a volver a pasar y pronto antes que tarde.

Serena sintió un estremecimiento al ver un brillo de deseo en los ojos oscuros.

–Creo que sería absurdo complicar las cosas. Es inapropiado lanzarnos el uno sobre el otro como animales.

–¿Inapropiado? –repitió él, burlón.

–Y primitivo.

Darien se acercó en dos zancadas. Serena sabía que debería dar un paso atrás, pero sus pies parecían pegados al suelo. Sus ojos eran tan oscuros que parecían dos pozos sin fondo. Su boca tan sexy, tan sensual, que su propia boca empezó a temblar.

–La cuestión es, _ma belle_, que me siento primitivo cuando estoy contigo –Darien tomó su cara entre las manos y acarició sus labios con la yema del pulgar.

Serena tragó saliva. Sus sentidos ya no estaban dormidos, sino totalmente despiertos y hambrientos de sus caricias. Ansiosos.

–Búscate otro juguete –replicó sin embargo, orgullosa de su tono cortante–. No pienso dejar que me utilices.

Los ojos de Darien se clavaron en los suyos.

–¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Que volvamos al acuerdo de no tocarnos?

«¡No!».

–Sí –respondió Serena, pasándose la lengua por los labios... que sabían a Darien. Era como una droga y quería más.

–Muy bien –asintió él, apartándose.

«¿Muy bien?» Ella lo miró, sorprendida. ¿Por qué no la desafiaba? ¿Por qué no insistía? Maldito fuera. Darien se miró el reloj.

–Deberíamos irnos, no quiero perder la reserva en el restaurante. He tenido que usar mis contactos para conseguir mesa.

–Me resulta difícil de creer –dijo ella, burlona, mientras tomaba su bolso–. El apellido Chiba te conseguiría mesa en cualquier parte. Tal vez cambie el mío por el tuyo para ver si consigo algún beneficio –añadió, para provocarlo.

La expresión de Darien se endureció.

–Tú sabes que esto no es permanente. No te engañes a ti misma pensando que va a ser algo distinto de lo que es ahora.

–¿Un campo de batalla?

–Temporal –dijo él, abriendo la puerta–. ¿Nos vamos?

Poco después llegaron a un popular restaurante propiedad de uno de los chefs más famosos de Gran Bretaña, siempre lleno de gente famosa y, por supuesto, con paparazzi en la puerta.

Serena suspiró. No quería volver a dar explicaciones sobre su boda. Ella era buena actriz, pero cualquier experto en lenguaje corporal se daría cuenta de que Darien estaba enfadado. De hecho, no había dicho una palabra en todo el camino.

–¿No podríamos haber cenado en el hotel? –le preguntó mientras salía de la limusina.

–No –respondió él.

–Pero de ese modo habríamos evitado a los periodistas. Además, ¿qué va a pensar la gente? Se supone que es nuestra luna de miel y, por lo tanto, deberíamos estar encerrados en la habitación del hotel.

–Probablemente tú no querrás cenar, pero yo estoy muerto de hambre. Necesito comer y lo necesito ya.

Serena suspiró de nuevo.

–¿Por qué los hombres son esclavos de sus más bajos instintos?

–¿Por qué las mujeres niegan los suyos como si se avergonzaran? No pasa nada por estar cachondo o hambriento. Es completamente natural.

–¿Sabes una cosa? Siempre he odiado esa palabra.

–¿Hambriento?

–No, la otra. Suena horrible, grosera.

Darien sonrió.

–¿De modo que bajo esa fachada sofisticada sigue habiendo una mujer chapada a la antigua? No me hagas reír.

Serena lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Tú no me conoces. No conoces a la verdadera Serena.

«Nadie conoce a la verdadera Serena».

–Pues tal vez este sea un buen momento para empezar a conocerte –replicó él, tomándola del brazo para entrar en el restaurante.

Cenar con Darien era como compartir habitación con él: una situación llena de tentaciones. Estar cansada y un poco asustada por todos los acontecimientos hacía más difícil mantener su firme resolución. De hecho, un beso era suficiente para olvidar sus precauciones.

Hacer el amor con él lo había cambiado todo. Era como intentar comer solo un cacahuete o una patata frita, imposible, uno siempre quería más. Más de él, todo de él.

¿Pero cómo iba a tenerlo todo cuando él no quería que aquello durase más que lo que tardaría en cerrar el acuerdo con Mappleton?

Los hermanos Chiba, antes de que Malaquite se casara y Neflyte se comprometiera, habían sido notorios mujeriegos. De los tres, Darien era el que tenía peor reputación. Nunca había tenido una relación que durase más de una o dos semanas.

Claro que él podía elegir. Las mujeres lo rodeaban como abejas alrededor de una flor. ¿Alguna vez habría querido algo más que sexo? ¿Alguna vez habría buscado la compañía y la lealtad que sus hermanos habían encontrado en sus parejas? ¿Un amor duradero? ¿Alguien con quien formar una familia?

Serena frunció el ceño mientras miraba la carta. Pero en lugar de las letras empezaba a ver un bebé diminuto de pelo negro y enormes ojos azules. Darien había dicho que no quería tener hijos. Ella había dicho lo mismo muchas veces. Pero no era cierto del todo.

–Por cierto –Darien levantó la mirada–. No nos iremos del restaurante hasta que te haya visto comer algo. ¿Entendido?

–Lo que coma o deje de comer es cosa mía. Además, tengo que cuidar mi figura, especialmente ahora.

–¿Por qué especialmente ahora?

–Tú no eres el único que va a sacar provecho de este matrimonio.

–¿No me digas?

–Mi representante tiene un nuevo contrato muy interesante para mí. Una vez que lo haya firmado, tendré trabajo durante meses y meses.

–Dile que espere, que no estás disponible hasta después de Navidad. Te quiero a mi lado durante un mes o dos como mínimo.

Serena sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón al pensar que la quería a su lado, pero entonces recordó su precioso trato con Mappleton. La quería para exhibirla, no por ella. Era una farsa.

Aunque podría estar con Darien mientras su representante negociaba el calendario de trabajo, no quería que pensara que iba a dejarlo todo por él.

No iba a permitir que le diera órdenes.

–¿De verdad crees que puedes aparecer en mi vida y tomar el control como si yo no tuviese voluntad?

–Yo no aparecí en tu vida, tú apareciste en la mía al meterte en mi habitación –le recordó Darien–. Y ahora tienes que asumir las consecuencias.

–¿Siguiéndote de un lado a otro como si fuera un perrito? –Serena hizo una mueca de horror–. No, lo siento.

Darien apretó los labios.

–Harás lo que digo o no te quedará un céntimo cuando haya acabado con tu padre. Luego no digas que no te he advertido.

Ella apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

–¿De verdad crees que respondo a las amenazas?

–Lo harás si sabes lo que es bueno para ti.

«Lo bueno para mí sería poner la mayor distancia posible entre los dos».

Era demasiado peligroso estar con Darien. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en caer en sus brazos otra vez? Tenía que alejarse, pensar y aclararse las ideas. Proteger su corazón.

Serena dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se levantó de la silla.

–Perdona un momento.

–¿Dónde vas?

–Al lavabo –respondió ella. Pero no tenía que decir a qué lavabo... podría ser uno a miles de kilómetros de allí–. ¿Tengo que pedirte permiso?

–Si no vuelves en cinco minutos iré a buscarte.

«Entonces estaré muy lejos».

Serena acababa de salir a la calle cuando fue detenida, pero no por Darien, sino por su padre, que salía de un taxi en ese momento, mirándola con las cejas unidas sobre su formidable nariz.

–¿Es cierto lo que me han contado? –le espetó–. ¿Te has casado con Darien Chiba?

Seguramente era una perversidad por su parte, pero experimentaba una extraña satisfacción al haber hecho algo tan sorprendente para su padre, que parecía a punto del desmayo.

–Parece que las noticias vuelan. ¿Cómo te has enterado?

Kenji la fulminó con la mirada.

–¿Sabes que me has hecho quedar como un tonto? Estaba en el club cuando un amigo me mostró una foto tuya con un vestido de novia que parecía sacado de Las mil y una noches. ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? No podrías haber imaginado un castigo peor. ¿Es que no hay un cerebro en esa estúpida cabecita tuya?

–Pídele disculpas a mi mujer ahora mismo.

Serena se dio la vuelta al oír la voz de Darien, que estaba tras ella con los puños apretados, como dispuesto a lanzar el primer golpe.

–No –intervino, colocándose entre los dos–. No merece la pena.

Darien dijo algo en francés y Serena vio que su padre palidecía antes de ponerse colorado. Incluso las orejas se le pusieron coloradas, como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

–Es mi hija –replicó, con los dientes apretados–. Le hablo como me da la gana.

–Es mi esposa y nadie le habla así –replicó Darien, con tono autoritario, intratable–. Discúlpate ahora mismo o sufrirás las consecuencias.

Su padre se irguió todo lo que pudo, pero al final murmuró algo parecido a una disculpa antes de volver a subir al taxi como un perro enviado a la perrera.

Darien puso un brazo protector sobre sus hombros.

–¿Te habla así habitualmente?

Serena apretó los labios mientras miraba las luces del taxi perdiéndose en la distancia. Nadie había salido nunca en su defensa. Su madre porque era demasiado débil y los empleados de la casa por temor a perder su puesto de trabajo.

Cuando miró a Darien, pensó que nadie le había parecido más guapo, más atrevido y maravilloso que aquel hombre. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que lo odiaba? Ella sabía que su actitud autoritaria era una pose.

–No tenemos buena relación –respondió por fin–. Su mal carácter y mi poca paciencia no contribuyen a una buena armonía familiar.

–¿Te ha puesto la mano encima alguna vez?

–No, no, pero usa sus palabras con la misma violencia. Lo hizo con mi madre y estoy segura de que esa fue la causa de su depresión y de su muerte. Sencillamente, no podía soportarlo más.

Darien hizo una mueca de disgusto.

–¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? Lo habría solucionado hace años.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

–Estaba segura de que nadie me creería. Él quiere que todo el mundo lo vea como un buen padre, que me haya hablado así en plena calle deja claro cuánto te odia. Normalmente solo me habla de ese modo cuando estamos solos.

Darien le apretó el hombro.

–Prométeme una cosa.

–¿Qué?

–No estés nunca a solas con él. ¿De acuerdo?

En ese momento, Serena le hubiera prometido cualquier cosa.

–De acuerdo.

–Buena chica –Darien tomó su mano para llevársela a los labios–. Bueno, háblame de ese nuevo contrato. Al final no me has dicho de qué se trataba.

–No vas a creerlo.

–¿No tendrás que posar desnuda? –preguntó él, alarmado.

–No, no. Voy a ser la novia de las colecciones de alta costura.

–¿Vas a hacerte fotografías con vestidos de novia?

–Qué ironía, ¿verdad? Yo, que nunca he querido casarme, ahora voy a llevar vestidos de novia y voluminosos velos todos los días de la semana, ganando millones por ese dudoso privilegio.

–¿Y no estás contenta?

Serena esbozó una sonrisa.

–Claro que sí. Para empezar, no tendré que estar a dieta. Piensa en la multitud de pecados que puedo esconder bajo una falda ancha.

–Entonces, hay que celebrarlo. ¿Quieres que volvamos al hotel y pidamos la cena al servicio de habitaciones?

–¿Y la mesa que tanto te había costado reservar?

Darien se encogió de hombros.

–Personalmente, creo que el restaurante no es tan bueno. La mujer de Malaquite, Mina, seguramente estaría de acuerdo conmigo. ¿Sabes que es cocinera?

–Creo que lo he leído en algún sitio. ¿Cómo es? –le preguntó Serena mientras caminaban por la acera.

–Guapísima y tan encantadora como la prometida de Neflyte, Lita.

–¿No tendrás envidia?

Él negó con la cabeza.

–Yo no estoy hecho para una vida tan doméstica. Me gusta demasiado mi libertad. Además, los niños son ruidosos y huelen mal. Y luego crecen y se convierten en unos tiranos. No, lo siento, eso no es para mí.

Serena le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

–Seguro que no todos los niños son unos monstruitos irritantes como lo fuimos tú y yo.

Darien esbozó una sonrisa.

–Espero que no.

**Darien debería de escuchar a Malaquite, tarde o temprano esto le va a explotar en la cara... a los dos, y vaya con el contrato de Serena, yo de ella me hubiera negado o por lo menos hubiera pedido tiempo para firmarlo, en lugar de seguir en las pasarelas debería dedicarse a lo que realmente le gusta: diseñar, y ya Darien se dio cuenta de que Kenji es una persona horrible, como pudo hablarle así a Serena? y tan lindo Darien salio a defenderla, mi vida, lo adoro, a por cierto chicas no estoy segura si podre publicar mañana y el fin de semana, asi que si no saben nada de mi mañana nos veremos hasta el lunes, un besito a todas**

**SARS: Si fue maloso, pero admítelo que gracioso fue, y te apoyo hay que aprovechar, como dirian el dicho si te dan limones haz limonada, o en este caso y si tienes a Darien Chiba... gozalo, jajaja, un beso**


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo Nueve

Una hora después, Darien miraba a Serena comiendo una simple ensalada verde, sin aliño, y tomando algún sorbo de chianti. Cuando no estaba haciéndose la dura, o la despreocupada, era muy buena compañía; divertida, interesante, estimulante.

Algo había cambiado en su relación desde el encuentro con Kenji Tsukino en la puerta del restaurante.

Él había sido educado para proteger y defender a las mujeres. No le importaba tener una discusión de cuando en cuando, pero insultar a una mujer, a solas o en plena calle, no era algo que fuese a tolerar. Nunca le había gustado el padre de Serena, incluso cuando era un visitante habitual en la villa de su abuelo en Roma, antes de traicionarlo en los negocios.

Kenji Tsukino siempre había sido un hipócrita y un tramposo. Que abusara verbalmente de su mujer y su hija lo disgustaba, pero no lo sorprendía. Los hombres como él usaban el poder de manera poco honorable, sin pensar en el daño que hacían a los demás.

Darien se preguntó entonces si el comportamiento a veces temerario de Serena sería una reacción a la tiranía de su padre. Aunque ya no vivía con Kenji, él aún parecía capaz de hacerle daño. Lo había visto cuando dio un paso atrás, pálida...

Con ese ejemplo en su casa, era lógico que fuese tan opuesta al matrimonio. Protegerla había sido una reacción instintiva. Y estaba dispuesto a usar la fuerza si hubiera sido necesario, aunque generalmente él no aprobaba la violencia física. Su furia ante la escapada de Serena pronto se había convertido en otra cosa.

Aún no sabía qué era exactamente.

–¿Quieres más vino?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

–No, ya he bebido bastante. No soy muy bebedora, demasiadas calorías.

Darien miró la ensalada con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Cómo encaja ese nuevo contrato con tus planes de abrir una empresa de diseño?

Ella dejó la copa sobre la mesa para mirarlo a los ojos.

–Tardaré al menos un año en empezar a manufacturar y vender. Y mientras tanto necesitaré dinero, no puedo vivir del aire.

–Por el momento, eso es lo que haces. Solo has comido un poco de lechuga.

–No necesito comer mucho. Al contrario que otras personas, que parecen tener un apetito voraz.

–Yo no soy glotón, pero me gusta comer.

Serena enarcó una ceja perfecta.

–Y el sexo.

–Eso también.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio.

¿Qué estaría pensando?, se preguntó Darien. ¿En su apasionado encuentro de unas horas antes? Él no había podido dejar de pensar en ello. No había dejado de sentir un cosquilleo, como las réplicas después de un terremoto. Aún podía sentir la suavidad de sus labios, de su lengua, el roce de sus manos, tan suaves...

Tuvo que contener un estremecimiento al pensar en lo que esa boca y esas manos podían hacerle. En lo que ese cuerpo gloriosamente estrecho le había hecho...

–Vamos a tener que compartir la cama –le dijo, después de aclararse la garganta–. Tal vez deberíamos establecer unas reglas.

–¿Qué reglas sugieres? –preguntó Serena, con gesto impertinente–. ¿Una línea de tiza en el centro?

–No, más bien había pensado en colocar unas almohadas o algo así.

–¿Qué tal una verja electrificada?

–No, mejor no –dijo él, burlón–. No me gustaría que te electrocutases al acercarte a mí.

Serena arqueó una ceja.

–¿Por qué crees que me acercaría?

–¿Crees que podemos seguir disimulando lo que hay entre nosotros? En serio, ¿cuánto crees que aguantaremos? Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero yo sé que me deseas. Siempre me has deseado.

«Como yo siempre te he deseado a ti».

–Tienes un ego del tamaño de una casa –replicó ella–. Puede que te haya deseado alguna vez, pero te he tenido y, si quieres que te diga la verdad, una vez es más que suficiente para mí.

El reto hizo que le hirviera la sangre. Estaba haciéndose la dura otra vez. Había notado su debilidad y se lanzaba a la yugular.

¿Quería que le suplicase?

Él nunca haría eso.

Podía vivir sin sexo durante un tiempo, claro que sí. Además, supuestamente, eso aclaraba las ideas.

–¿Qué estás diciendo, que no te excito?

–No puedo negar que me gustas un poco, pero nada más.

Estaba mintiendo. Él había escuchado sus gritos de placer. A menos que fuese una gran actriz, había tenido el orgasmo de su vida. ¿Por qué no quería repetirlo?

–Si cambias de opinión, dame un golpecito en el hombro y estaré encantado de arrancar el motor.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Puedes esperar sentado.

–Esperaré tumbado –bromeó Darien.

Serena salió del baño media hora después y lo encontró en la cama, con un libro sobre el pecho. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la respiración suave, el cuerpo desnudo de cintura para arriba. No sabía si también estaría desnudo de cintura para abajo porque estaba cubierto por la sábana, pero tenía la sensación de que Darien Chiba no era el tipo de hombre que se ponía pijama para dormir.

A su pesar, admiró el masculino torso desnudo, cada músculo perfectamente definido, sin un gramo de grasa. Tenía el cabello despeinado, como si se hubiera pasado las manos por él, y la mandíbula ensombrecida por la incipiente barba. Los tres hermanos Chiba eran guapísimos, pero siempre había pensado que las oscuras facciones de Darien eran particularmente hermosas. Había algo en el brillo de esos ojos azules, en el rictus de su boca, con el labio inferior más grueso que el superior, en la mandíbula cincelada, en sus manos, con esos largos y bronceados dedos que le hacían sentir estremecimientos cuando la tocaba.

Serena se acercó a la cama y, con cuidado, le quitó el libro, que dejó sobre la mesilla antes de tumbarse a su lado. Él emitió un murmullo ininteligible, pero no abrió los ojos. Intentó conciliar el sueño, pero el calor de su cuerpo parecía cercarla, envolverla, tentarla.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tapó hasta la barbilla con la sábana.

No podría dormir en toda la noche, pero no iba a tocarlo. Sin embargo, debió de quedarse dormida porque cuando abrió los ojos Darien ya se había levantado y estaba vestido, escribiendo algo en su móvil. La toalla que había usado en la ducha se hallaba sobre un sillón tapizado en terciopelo.

–¿Nunca recoges tus cosas?

–¿Qué?

Serena saltó de la cama, se puso una bata de seda y se ató el cinturón mientras se acercaba para tomar la toalla mojada.

–¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar alguna vez en las personas que tienen que ir limpiando detrás de ti como si fueras un niño?

–¿Qué? –repitió Darien, levantando la mirada.

–Dejas tus cosas tiradas por todas partes. Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es colgar las toallas en su sitio. ¡Y deja de escribir mientras hablo contigo!

–No estás hablando conmigo, estás regañándome.

–Eso es lo que se ven obligadas a hacer las esposas cuando sus perezosos maridos no ven las horas de trabajo que hay detrás de una casa limpia y ordenada.

Darien se levantó y Serena dio un paso atrás. Era mucho más alto que ella y tenía que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

–¿Y cuántas casas has ordenado tú, _ma chérie_?

–La mía, por ejemplo.

–¿Sabes cocinar?

–Por supuesto que sí. He estado en las mejores escuelas de cocina de Francia, Italia y Tailandia. ¿Por qué?

–¿Me harías la cena?

Ella frunció el ceño.

–¿Quieres decir una cena cada noche, como un matrimonio tradicional?

–No, no. Quiero agasajar a Robert Mappleton, el tipo con el que estoy intentando cerrar un trato. Es una persona muy conservadora y tradicional, lo han invitado a cenar mil veces en los mejores restaurantes del mundo y creo que una cena casera podría impresionarlo. ¿Lo harías?

Serena se mordió los labios. Cuanto antes cerrase Darien ese trato, antes podrían separarse. Aunque ese pensamiento no le resultase tan atractivo como unos días antes, tenía que pensar en su contrato. ¿Seguirían cortejándola los mejores diseñadores cuando se hubiera divorciado?

Probablemente no.

–¿Dónde tendría lugar la cena?

–En Tarrantloch.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

–¡Serás canalla!

–¿Qué?

–Eres la persona más insensible que he conocido nunca. ¿Cuántas veces vas a restregarme por la cara que Tarrantloch ya no me pertenece? Me has robado la casa de mi madre y ahora quieres que haga el papel de esposa tradicional.

–Supongo que eso es un «no».

–Desde luego que es un «no». ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?

–En realidad, estaba pensando en ti –dijo Darien–. Pensé que te sentirías más cómoda cocinando en un sitio que te resultase familiar.

–Estaría más cómoda si tuviera las escrituras de mi casa en mis manos, donde deben estar.

–Tal vez tengas que seducirme para que cambie de opinión, _ma petite_.

Serena sintió un traidor deseo de hacerlo. ¿Cómo le hacía eso con una sola mirada? Los ojos oscuros se clavaban en ella y, de inmediato, se encendía. ¿Cómo iba a resistirse cuando lo único que quería era estar entre sus brazos?

Pero no iba a dejar que él lo supiera.

–¿Estás chantajeándome?

–Yo prefiero llamarlo «negociación».

–¡No pienso negociar nada! Si lo que quieres es que me acueste contigo, ¿por qué no lo dices claramente?

Sus ojos la quemaban.

–Claro que quiero acostarme contigo.

Veía el deseo en sus ojos, lo sentía en el aire mientras intentaba llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones. Lo sentía en la fuerza de sus manos cuando capturó sus caderas para atraerla hacia sí.

–Esto es lo que quiero –Darien tiró de su labio inferior con los dientes, haciendo que le temblasen las rodillas–. Y esto... –siguió, acariciándola con la punta de la lengua y tomando posesión de su boca cuando ella entreabrió los labios.

Serena intentó contener un gemido, pero se derretía como una escultura de hielo en el desierto de Dharbiri mientras Darien la exploraba a fondo con la lengua. Sin dejar de besarla, desató el cinturón de la bata para acariciar sus pechos, frotando un pezón con la palma de la mano, haciendo que sus sentidos se volvieran locos, haciendo que dejara de pensar.

A ciegas, Serena bajó la cremallera del pantalón para tocarlo y Darien dejó escapar un gemido ronco mientras se apartaba para desnudarse a toda prisa. Cayeron sobre la cama, tirando una lámpara en el proceso, y Darien se colocó sobre ella, atrapándola con sus muslos.

Serena arqueó la espalda cuando él empezó a acariciar sus pechos con la boca. El roce de su lengua era una deliciosa tortura que la hacía jadear.

Pero no se detuvo en sus pechos. Darien fue bajando hasta su ombligo, acariciándolo con la lengua, dejando un rastro de fuego en el camino. Serena apretó los labios cuando se colocó entre sus piernas. Aquello era tan... íntimo.

Pero él calmó sus miedos con una caricia.

–¿No te sientes cómoda?

Ella sintió que le ardía la cara. Darien pensaba que era muy moderna, pero aquello era algo con lo que nunca se había sentido cómoda. Fingir un orgasmo cuando un hombre estaba sobre ella era fácil, pero aquello...

–Pues...

–No pasa nada, _ma petite_. No tienes que hacerlo si no te sientes cómoda.

¿Que le hubiese dado libertad para decir que no era lo que hacía que quisiera decir que sí?

–Nunca he hecho esto...

Entonces vio un brillo en sus ojos. ¿De sorpresa? ¿De alegría?

–¿Confías en mí lo suficiente?

Serena se dio cuenta de que así era. ¿No le había demostrado ya el placer que podía darle? Ella nunca había sentido nada así y quería experimentarlo todo. Aquella increíble intimidad la dejaría con algo precioso y único para recordar cuando su matrimonio terminase.

–Sí...

Darien acariciaba sus muslos suavemente, esperando hasta que estuvo relajada antes de rozar sus íntimos pliegues con la lengua. Volvió a hacerlo, separándolos en esa ocasión, saboreándola, tocando brevemente el clítoris para darle tiempo a acostumbrarse. Iba descubriendo sus secretos hasta que Serena sintió que estaba al borde de un precipicio, a punto de caer, pero incapaz de dar el último salto.

–Déjate ir, _ma petite_ –susurró–. No te contengas.

–Quiero, pero no puedo.

–Sí puedes –Darien la acarició hasta que la notó un poco más relajada–. Deja de pensar y hazlo.

Tras un nuevo roce de su lengua, Serena sintió que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban durante un segundo... antes de explotar; la oleada de placer fue como un poderoso relajante.

Darien se colocó sobre ella, apartando el pelo de su cara.

–¿Bien, mal o regular?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

–¿Cómo voy a saberlo si no puedo comparar con otra experiencia?

–Eso puede arreglarse.

–Espera –Serena puso una mano en su torso–. Antes tengo que hacer algo.

Darien dejó escapar un audible suspiro cuando se colocó entre sus piernas. Quería saborearlo como había hecho él. Era otra cosa de la que se había apartado siempre, pero en aquel momento darle placer con los labios le parecía algo totalmente natural.

Empezó acariciando su torso con la lengua, bajando hasta el ombligo, sintió que contraía los abdominales cuando se acercó a su objetivo, respirando sobre su erecto miembro, dejando que notase su aliento, experimentando la anticipación.

–Normalmente, me pongo un preservativo –dijo Darien, con voz ronca.

Serena pestañeó seductoramente.

–No hay tiempo.

–Pero... oh, Dios –Darien se quedó sin respiración cuando envolvió su miembro con la boca.

Era emocionante tener ese poder. No sabía lo excitante que era sentirlo así, ver cómo luchaba para no perder el control. Pero era implacable, sin darle oportunidad de apartarse.

Saboreó la ardiente esencia en su lengua, sintiendo la tensión masculina en sus labios mientras se movía arriba y abajo.

Él sujetó su cabeza con las dos manos, presumiblemente para apartarla, pero Serena se negaba a moverse y Darien masculló una palabrota antes de dejarse ir.

Cuando todo terminó, cayó sobre la cama, de espaldas, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Serena pasó un dedo por su torso.

–¿Bien, mal o regular?

–El mejor.

–¿Lo dices en serio?

–Sí.

«Vaya, vaya». Serena pasó un dedo sobre un diminuto pezón oscuro.

–¿Cuándo crees que podremos hacerlo otra vez?

–¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Por saberlo.

Darien se colocó de lado, apoyándose en un codo.

–¿Sigues queriendo jugar, _mon trésor_?

–Será mejor que aprovechemos el tiempo que estemos juntos.

–Vamos a aclarar una cosa: no estoy haciendo ninguna promesa sobre Tarrantloch. Lo gané de manera justa y no me siento culpable por ello. Tienes que entender eso y aceptarlo.

–Pero dijiste...

–Si seguimos acostándonos juntos será porque nos gusta hacerlo. No será por ninguna otra razón.

Serena sabía que discutir con él no serviría de nada. Tendría que apelar a su sentido de la justicia, suponiendo que lo tuviera. O seducirlo, conquistarlo, atraerlo. Ser más lista que él.

–¿Alguna vez no te sales con la tuya? –le preguntó, pasando un dedo por su torso.

Darien sonrió.

–Rendirme está en mi naturaleza tanto como someterte en la tuya.

–Bueno, no sé –Serena se movió sinuosamente–. Ahora mismo me siento muy sumisa.

Los ojos oscuros brillaban mientras la tumbaba sobre la cama, sus fuertes muslos la atrapaban eróticamente.

–Entonces, será mejor que me aproveche.

Y lo hizo.


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo Diez

Al día siguiente, mientras Darien la ayudaba a salir del coche, Serena respiró una bocanada de aire fresco de las Tierras Altas de Escocia.

Tarrantloch en otoño era un sitio frío y triste, pero eso formaba parte de su encanto. La vieja mansión de piedra gris, que había pertenecido a la familia de su madre durante más de trescientos años, estaba situada en un claro en medio de un bosque y tenía su propio lago de agua helada, lleno de salmones y truchas.

Ella había pasado los momentos más felices de su infancia allí, antes de que su madre se convirtiera en una sombra de lo que había sido. Pasaban largas semanas con sus abuelos maternos mientras Kenji estaba ocupado con sus negocios en Europa.

Pero, cuando sus abuelos murieron, con una diferencia de un año entre uno y otro, Tarrantloch había quedado vacío, solo con un puñado de criados porque su padre insistió en vivir en Francia, donde tenía mayores intereses económicos.

Durante los últimos años había vuelto a residir allí, paseándose como un pavo real y organizando fiestas con sus amigotes. A Serena le disgustaba ver la casa de su madre explotada por él y no iba a Tarrantloch a menos que su padre estuviera de viaje.

No había vuelto desde el verano, cuando se tomó diez días de vacaciones, y le parecía irreal estar allí en aquel momento, casada con Darien y sabiendo que la casa ya no era suya.

Que tal vez nunca volvería a ser suya.

Darien había decidido que la quería como trofeo. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser para él si tenía casas de lujo por toda Europa? Además, si quería ir a la nieve podía ir a los Alpes suizos. No, Tarrantloch era su forma de proclamar públicamente la victoria sobre su padre. Lo que más le dolía era que podría venderla en cualquier momento y, con toda seguridad, no se la ofrecería a ella por un buen precio. Darien era un hombre de negocios duro e implacable y no dejaría que los sentimientos influyeran en su decisión.

Pero ella no pensaba rendirse hasta que hubiera agotado todas las posibilidades.

–¿Has despedido a los antiguos empleados? –le preguntó.

–A todos salvo al jardinero. Y él está en período de prueba.

–¿Por qué has despedido a todo el mundo?

–Porque ninguno hacía bien su trabajo –respondió él, sacando las llaves del bolsillo para abrir la puerta–. Voy a entrevistar a varios candidatos mientras estamos aquí. Quiero contratar gente del pueblo, gente que conozca la casa y quiera conservarla. Tu padre se rodeó de un grupo de inútiles que no hacían nada más que ocupar espacio.

Serena estaba de acuerdo con él. Nunca le había gustado el obsequioso mayordomo y el ama de llaves que su padre había contratado. Los empleados de sus abuelos se habían ido marchando poco a poco, por jubilación o por desencanto.

–¿Entonces quién hay en la casa ahora?

–Solo nosotros.

Serena parpadeó.

–¿No hay nadie? ¿Solo nosotros?

¿Estaban solos?

Darien esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

–Es nuestra luna de miel, _ma chérie._ Se supone que debemos estar solos.

–¿Pero... y la cena con Robert Mappleton? Después de todo, hemos venido para eso.

–La cena tendrá lugar a finales de la semana que viene.

–¿Por qué no la organizas para este fin de semana?

–Porque entonces parecería demasiado ansioso, _n'est-ceUna pas_? Es mejor hacerle pensar que no tengo prisa.

Ella lo miró, pensativa.

–Ahora entiendo que hayas acumulado una fortuna siendo tan joven. Eres astuto como un zorro.

Darien sonrió mientras abría la puerta.

–No sirve de nada ser previsible. Prefiero poner el cebo y luego tirar de la caña cuando menos se lo esperan.

¿Eso era lo que estaba haciendo con ella?, se preguntó Serena. ¿Habría mordido ya el anzuelo? Estaba tan decidida a no caer en sus brazos, a ser inmune a sus encantos... pero en cuanto la besó en Dharbiri su destino había sido sellado. ¿Qué esperanza había de resistirse cuando la hacía sentirse viva, cuando la hacía sentirse como una mujer por primera vez?

Pasar allí su luna de miel haría que se acostumbrase más a su compañía. Lo sabía, pero había ido de todas formas, aunque podría haber inventado alguna excusa. Había firmado y enviado el contrato esa misma mañana a su representante, que ya tenía prevista una sesión de fotos con tres de los más famosos diseñadores de París.

Serena se pasó una mano por el brazo, helada de repente en la fría mansión.

–Ahora mismo me gustaría estar en Barbados.

Darien esbozó una sonrisa.

–¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura, _ma petite_? No te preocupes, no tardaré nada en encender la chimenea.

–Hay calefacción central.

–Lo sé. Yo me encargaré de encenderla y de traer las maletas mientras tú das una vuelta. Estás en tu casa.

–Perdona, pero hasta hace unos días era mi casa.

–Entonces no tendré que hacer una visita guiada, ¿no?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

–¿Por qué me lo restriegas por la cara? Sé que tienes problemas con mi padre por lo que pasó hace algún tiempo entre tu abuelo y él, pero yo no te he hecho nada. ¿Qué soy, tu cabeza de turco?

Darien dejó escapar un suspiro.

–Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

–¿Entonces?

–El año pasado, tu padre hizo circular unos rumores sobre mí que me costaron millones. Quería vengarme, no solo por mí, sino por lo que le hizo a mi familia hace años. Mi abuelo estuvo a punto de perderlo todo por culpa de tu padre.

–¡Pero si tú no te llevas bien con tu abuelo! –exclamó Serena–. ¿Por qué esa repentina obsesión por vengarlo?

–No lo hago por él, sino por Malaquite, que trabajó más que nadie para recuperar lo que se había perdido. Malaquite siempre ha cuidado de Neflyte y de mí y quería demostrarle que su sacrificio no había sido en vano.

–¿Y te da igual a quién hagas daño en el proceso?

–¿Te estoy haciendo daño? –replicó él, con expresión burlona–. Eres tú quien ha conseguido un contrato multimillonario casándote conmigo. Yo aún no he obtenido beneficio alguno, especialmente si no consigo cerrar el trato con Mappleton.

«Pero yo no quiero ese contrato. No debería haberlo firmado. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho».

Serena sacudió la cabeza para apartar de sí esos pensamientos.

–Creo recordar que anoche obtuviste ciertos beneficios.

Los ojos azules se encendieron entonces.

–No te oí quejarte.

–Pues tengo cardenales.

–¿Dónde?

Serena le mostró las muñecas, donde Darien había dejado su marca la noche anterior. Cada vez que veía esas marcas sentía un estremecimiento al pensar en el placer que había experimentado siendo controlada por él.

Aunque no era cierto, lo había hecho por voluntad propia y eso era peor. Ella no quería sentir algo tan poderoso. Siempre había controlado sus impulsos con los hombres y ser dominada por Darien, incluso juguetonamente en la cama, la hacía sentir como si estuviera dándole todo el poder. Especialmente porque aún no le había dicho si iba a devolverle Tarrantloch.

Él tomó sus muñecas y se las llevó a los labios para besar las casi imperceptibles marcas.

–Lo siento, no sabía que te estuviera haciendo daño.

–No me hiciste daño, es que enseguida me salen marcas, tengo la piel muy fina.

–Tal vez deberías ser tú quien me atara la próxima vez.

Serena arqueó una ceja.

–¿En serio?

Los ojos de Darien se encendieron de nuevo.

–Solo si puedo desatarme.

«Ah, claro».

Aquello no era para siempre. Darien quería ser libre en cuanto hubiera firmado el acuerdo con Mappleton.

La amarga ironía era que ella iba a ayudarlo a conseguirlo. Estaría destrozando sus sueños, arruinando sus esperanzas. No habría un final feliz para Darien y ella. No habría niños de pelo oscuro y ojos azules. Era absurdo pensar que Darien pudiese decirle una palabra cariñosa, una locura querer que se enamorase de ella.

Una locura haberse enamorado de él.

Tendría que desenamorarse porque sería una humillación que Darien descubriese lo que sentía. Era patético estar locamente enamorada de un hombre desde la adolescencia. Un amor no correspondido. Un amor obsesivo. Eso era todo: una fantasía. Un encandilamiento juvenil que se había convertido en una fijación.

Y cuanto antes se le pasase, mejor.

Serena dio un paso atrás.

–¿Qué planes tienes para las comidas? Estoy segura de que mi padre no habrá dejado nada saludable en la nevera.

–He traído comida de Londres, está en el coche. Mañana iremos al pueblo a comprar.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida.

–¿Sabes hacer la compra?

–De vez en cuando voy al supermercado y, además, me gusta hacerlo –respondió él, mientras encendía el termostato de la calefacción–. Mi madre solía llevarnos al mercado. Le gustaba que viviéramos una vida lo más normal posible porque ella no había nacido en una familia rica. Si nos portábamos bien, nos compraba un helado después –cuando se volvió, tenía una expresión pensativa–. Malaquite siempre lo pedía de chocolate, Neflyte de limón, pero yo solía pedir un sabor diferente cada vez.

Serena lo estudiaba, en silencio. Parecía como si hubiera vuelto a la infancia por un momento. El accidente de barco en la Riviera francesa en el que murieron sus padres había tenido lugar un año antes de que ella naciese, de modo que no los había conocido, pero los Chiba, aunque huérfanos, siempre le habían parecido muy sofisticados y atractivos. Sin embargo, a pesar del dinero y los privilegios, una tragedia les había robado a sus padres cuando eran unos niños.

Ella recordaba muy bien la desesperación que había sentido al ver a su madre inerte en el suelo, y la mañana gris del entierro era algo que no olvidaría nunca. Las emociones eran como un tsunami a punto de estallar, pero había logrado mantener la calma porque no quería decepcionar a su padre, que le había dicho: «Debes ser valiente».

Sin embargo, dentro de ella algo había muerto con su madre.

Serena parpadeó para apartar ese recuerdo.

–La muerte de tus padres debió de ser terrible para ti.

Darien apartó la mirada.

–Sí, pero logré superarlo –respondió, con sequedad–. Quédate aquí mientras voy a buscar las maletas. Fuera hace mucho frío.

¿Lo había superado?, se preguntó Serena. Entonces solo tenía siete años. Era un niño y perder a sus padres debió de ser devastador. Además, sospechaba que su comportamiento salvaje era consecuencia del dolor de sentirse abandonado siendo tan pequeño. No tenía anclaje y, sin embargo, se apartaba de todo lo que pudiese atarlo.

Su abuelo Vittorio no era precisamente una persona cariñosa. Al contrario, era un hombre frío, amargo, con tendencia a perder los estribos a la mínima provocación. No lo veía desde hacía muchos años, pero cuando su padre y ella iban de visita a la villa de los Chiba en Roma había presenciado muchas salidas de tono.

De los tres chicos, Darien parecía ser el que mejor se llevaba con su abuelo. Al menos, lo visitaba más a menudo que sus hermanos y parecía tener mejor relación con él que Malaquite y Neflyte, tal vez porque Darien siempre se había apoyado en su encanto natural para ganarse a la gente.

Se preguntó entonces si Vittorio se habría enterado de su matrimonio. ¿Y qué pensarían sus hermanos? ¿Lo habrían llamado para decirle que estaba loco por casarse con alguien como ella?

Malaquite siempre le había dado un poco de miedo, pero Neflyte era muy amable. ¿También él pensaría que aquella boda era un desastre?

Darien entraba en la casa, apartando la nieve de sus hombros, cuando sonó su móvil. Y sabía que era su abuelo porque tenía un tono especial para el número de Vittorio. No había querido llamarlo para hablarle de su boda con Serena porque eso era lo que él esperaría y Darien había aprendido con los años que era mejor hacer lo que Vittorio no esperaba. Le daba cierto poder, una medida de respeto.

–Abuelo, me alegro de que hayas llamado. ¿Qué tal va todo?

–Según el periódico que tengo delante, te has casado con Serena Tsukino –la voz de su abuelo tenía esa nota acerada que solía asustarlo cuando era niño–. También hay una foto de los dos juntos en la puerta de un hotel en Londres.

–¿Es una buena foto? –bromeó Darien–. Serena se enfadará si no es así.

–¿Es una trampa? ¿Una de tus tretas para conseguir publicidad?

–No, no lo es. Nos hemos casado y seguiremos casados.

«Hasta que haya cerrado el trato con Mappleton». Pero eso no podía decírselo a su abuelo. Si Mappleton descubría que su matrimonio con Serena no era auténtico, no habría negociaciones.

–Siempre te ha gustado esa chica –dijo entonces Vittorio.

Darien no sabía que fuera tan transparente. De hecho, creía haber disimulado bien.

–Sí, bueno, ya sabes que es muy guapa y yo soy humano.

–¿Por qué no te has acostado con ella? ¿Por qué has tenido que casarte? ¿La has dejado embarazada o algo así?

Darien sacudió la cabeza para apartar la imagen de Serena con un bebé en brazos.

–No la he dejado embarazada, estoy enamorado de ella.

Era mentira, pero no quería volver a decirlo en voz alta por miedo a que ocurriese de verdad.

«No, qué horror».

Vittorio soltó una risotada.

–El día que tú te enamores será el día que a mí me acepten en el cielo. Tú eres como yo, no vas a enamorarte nunca porque no tienes capacidad para amar. El amor es para los débiles, gente que no puede sobrevivir sin el apoyo de otra persona.

Darien sabía que su abuelo se reía de sus hermanos por haberse enamorado. Se burlaba de ellos continuamente, despellejando a Mina y a Lita como si no fueran personas de carne y hueso, sino objetos que Malaquite y Neflyte habían comprado en unos grandes almacenes y que, en opinión de Vittorio, eran mercancía dañada.

No le gustaba admitirlo, pero en el fondo empezaba a envidiar la felicidad que habían encontrado sus hermanos. Ir de fiesta en fiesta, tener numerosas relaciones y no estar atado a nadie siempre le había parecido emocionante y satisfactorio... hasta aquel momento.

Pero tampoco quería pensar en eso.

–En cualquier caso, debes admitir que Serena es guapísima. ¿Qué más puede pedir un hombre que una mujer bella que lo adora?

–Es guapísima, pero es la hija de Kenji Tsukino. ¿De verdad quieres mezclar tu sangre con la de esa gente?

–Vamos a dejar la procreación para Malaquite y Neflyte. Serena quiere mantener su figura.

Vittorio soltó un gruñido.

–Entonces no se quedará contigo, hazme caso. Un día, cuando menos te lo esperes, presentará una demanda de divorcio y se quedará con todo tu dinero. Eres un idiota por casarte sin haber firmado un acuerdo de separación de bienes. Pensé que tenías más sentido común que tus hermanos, pero parece que me había equivocado.

A Darien le preocupaba no haber firmado ese acuerdo, pero tenía cosas más urgentes en las que pensar. Además, Serena tenía sus propias razones para que el matrimonio continuase. El lucrativo contrato que había conseguido, por ejemplo.

Qué ironía que fuese a ser modelo de un vestido que odiaba más que ningún otro.

–¿Qué tal esa nueva criada tuya, abuelo? –le preguntó.

–Tiene cara de mono.

Darien puso los ojos en blanco. Algunas cosas no cambiaban nunca.

–Puede que vaya a verte en un par de semanas. Y llevaré a Serena conmigo.

Vittorio soltó otro gruñido.

–Eso si sigue contigo para entonces.


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo Once

Serena bajó al cuarto de estar y encontró a Darien encendiendo la chimenea, aunque la calefacción estaba encendida. El crepitar de los leños en la chimenea le recordó lo acogedor que era el castillo cuando vivían sus abuelos.

Una empresa de mudanzas debía de haber ido a buscar todas las cosas de su padre, dejando solo los muebles originales. Sin las cosas de Kenji allí, era casi como volver atrás en el tiempo, al momento más feliz de su vida.

Pero seguía molestándole que Darien hubiera tomado posesión de la casa y estuviera tan decidido a conservarla. Estaba muy bien acostarse con él y hasta creerse enamorada, pero su misión era recuperar Tarrantloch y no estaría satisfecha hasta que tuviese las escrituras en sus manos.

Su objetivo era recuperar la propiedad familiar y nada debía distraerla. Ni sus ojos azules, ni su sonrisa, ni sus caricias en la cama. Podía disfrutar de una aventura pasajera durante el tiempo que durase su matrimonio, pero aquello tenía que terminar habiendo conseguido su misión.

–Te mueves muy rápido. No queda ni rastro de mi padre.

–Normalmente, eso es lo que hace el nuevo dueño de una casa, ¿no?

Serena apretó los labios. ¿Tenía que restregárselo a cada oportunidad?

–¿Qué piensas hacer con Tarrantloch?

–Me gustaría vivir aquí –Darien tomó otro leño para echarlo en la chimenea–. Es un sitio aislado, lejos de la gran ciudad y de los paparazzi.

Serena frunció el ceño.

–Pero a ti te gusta vivir en la ciudad. Pasas la mayor parte del tiempo en casinos y clubs y te aburrirás mortalmente sin nada más que el viento, la lluvia y la nieve por toda compañía.

–No creo que me aburra –dijo él–. Malaquite está como loco con la mansión que ha comprado en Oxfordshire. Pensaba convertirla en un hotel de lujo para los ricos y famosos, pero se ha convertido en su hogar y es allí donde piensa formar una familia.

–Me parece muy bien, pero tú no vas a formar una familia –le recordó Serena–. Te sentirás muy solo aquí, a menos que traigas a tus amigas para pasar las largas noches de invierno.

–Puede que te sorprenda, pero yo no me paso el día de fiesta. Esa es una de las razones por las que tanto me gusta Dharbiri. Es totalmente diferente a la vida que llevo normalmente.

–Muy diferente, desde luego –asintió ella, burlona–. No es un sitio que vaya a olvidar fácilmente.

Darien la miró a los ojos.

–Aparte de la arena y el calor, este sitio es muy parecido a Dharbiri. Tiene una belleza triste, cruda. Se puede oír el silencio.

–Puede que sea un sitio aislado y un poco triste, pero aquí no te meten en la cárcel por estar con una mujer en tu habitación.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

–Tal vez no, pero seguro que también aquí hay antiguas costumbres.

–Más civilizadas –dijo Serena–. Y sigo pensando que no aguantarás todo el invierno –añadió, dejándose caer sobre el sofá–. Nieva durante meses y el viento a veces es tan fuerte que no se puede respirar. Y no te hablo de la lluvia en verano... puede durar semanas. Francamente, no sé por qué se molestan en llamarlo verano. Deberían llamarlo «la estación húmeda», como en el trópico. Ah, ¿y he mencionado los mosquitos? Son tan grandes como gatos.

Darien se apoyó en la pared, esbozando una sonrisa.

–Si es tan horrible como dices, ¿por qué te gusta tanto?

Serena miró las llamas de la chimenea antes de responder:

–Aquí pasé los días más felices de mi vida cuando era niña.

–¿Venías aquí con tus padres?

–Con mi madre. Esta era la casa de mis abuelos maternos. Mi padre no solía venir porque siempre estaba trabajando, además, yo creo que no se llevaba bien con mis abuelos.

–¿Por qué?

–Siempre tuve la impresión de que a mis abuelos les parecía un hipócrita y tenían razón –Serena volvió a mirar la chimenea–. Todo cambió cuando mis abuelos murieron, con un año de diferencia. Fue entonces cuando todo empezó a ir mal en casa.

–¿Fue entonces cuando empezó la depresión de tu madre?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

–Debió de sentirse muy sola cuando sus padres murieron. Era una persona tímida e insegura, seguramente por eso mi padre se sintió atraído por ella. La veía como alguien a quien podía controlar.

–Debería haberle dado una paliza cuando tuve oportunidad –murmuró Darien, airado–. Qué cobarde.

–Le has hecho mas daño quitándole Tarrantloch. Y, por supuesto, casándote conmigo. No le ha gustado nada.

–Sí, bueno, mi abuelo tampoco está muy contento.

–¿Has hablado con él?

–Me llamó cuando salí a buscar las maletas. Y no era para felicitarme.

–No, supongo que no –Serena se abrazó las rodillas–. Me imagino que te felicitará cuando nos hayamos divorciado.

Darien no dijo nada, el silencio solo era roto por el crepitar de los leños en la chimenea. Cuando levantó la cabeza lo vio mirando el fuego como si fuese lo más emocionante que hubiera visto nunca. ¿Le preocupaba que no hubiese acuerdo de separación de bienes?

La posibilidad de acabar en la ruina en caso de divorcio debía de ser preocupante para un millonario. La única manera de evitarlo sería seguir casados y Darien no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, ni siquiera para controlar su fortuna, porque no la quería y no tenía intención de comprometerse. Él era el paradigma del playboy y atarlo sería como intentar atar a un león con un mondadientes.

No, eso no iba a pasar.

–Supongo que no tiene sentido preguntarte si quieres comer algo –dijo él entonces.

–La verdad es que sí tengo hambre, debe de ser el frío –respondió Serena–. Solía comer mucho cuando venía aquí de niña. Mi abuela era una cocinera fantástica.

–¿Tus abuelos no tenían cocinera?

–Sí, pero solía cocinar ella y yo la ayudaba. Me enseñó a hacer muchos platos tradicionales.

Darien esbozó una sonrisa.

–Me han dicho que a veces hace mucho calor en la cocina.

Serena se apretó contra él, rozándolo con sus erectos pezones.

–¿Tú crees?

Él la tomó en brazos para llevarla hacia la puerta.

–Vamos a averiguarlo.

La dejó en el suelo cuando llegaron a la cocina. Había estado ardiendo por ella desde que llegaron. Le parecía como si hubieran pasado años desde que hicieron el amor, aunque solo había pasado una noche. Y qué noche.

Quería hundirse en ella, perderse, bloquear cualquier pensamiento racional, sentir la magia de sus caricias y cómo sus músculos se contraían cuando estaba dentro, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. No recordaba una amante más apasionada, más excitante.

La sentó sobre el banco de la cocina y se colocó entre sus piernas.

–Llevas demasiada ropa –murmuró.

–Tal vez porque fuera hace un frío terrible.

Darien se quitó el jersey de cachemir y luego la camisa, que perdió un botón o dos en el proceso, mientras ella se desabrochaba los diminutos botones de su cárdigan. Debajo llevaba una camisola de encaje negro.

–No llevo sujetador.

Darien tragó saliva.

–Ya lo veo.

Serena deslizó los tirantes de la camisola por sus brazos, uno a uno, como una stripper.

–Quieres tocarme, ¿verdad?

«Quiero hacer algo más que tocarte».

–¿Por qué piensas eso? –le preguntó él, muy serio.

Ella esbozó una seductora sonrisa.

–No voy a dejar que me toques hasta que yo quiera. Tendrás que ser buen chico y esperar –Serena bajó la camisola un poco más, revelando un pezón rosado–. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

Darien tuvo que contar hasta cien para no lanzarse sobre ella, el deseo era tan pujante que resultaba doloroso.

–Esperaré, pero tarde o temprano vas a pagar por esto.

Ella fingió un escalofrío.

–Oh, qué miedo.

–Deberías tener miedo, mucho miedo.

Serena desnudó el otro pecho, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, traviesa. Luego deslizó una mano sobre su vientre hasta la cinturilla de los vaqueros.

–Estoy húmeda. Seguro que quieres sentir lo húmeda que estoy, ¿verdad?

Darien nunca había estado tan excitado y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tocarla.

–Yo estoy erecto. Seguro que quieres sentir lo erecto que estoy, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Serena brillaban mientras tocaba la erección por encima de los pantalones.

–Impresionante –murmuró–. ¿Quieres que me desnude?

«Me encantaría».

–Tómate tu tiempo.

Darien tragó saliva. Si no se daba prisa, aquello iba a terminar mal. Podía sentir su erección empujando contra la tela de los pantalones, solo esperaba que la tela fuese lo bastante fuerte.

Ella lo miraba a los ojos mientras se bajaba lentamente la cremallera de los vaqueros, el sonido resultaba magnificado por el silencio, quedando solo con la braguita de encaje negro.

–¿Estás empezando a excitarte?

¿Empezando a excitarse?

–¿Tú qué crees?

–¿Cuánto me deseas?

No podría medirlo.

–Digamos que ahora mismo podría terminar en cinco segundos.

Serena hizo un puchero.

–Ah, entonces sería una noche muy aburrida.

–No te preocupes. Volvería a hacerlo una y otra vez.

Ella, juguetona, volvió a poner la mano sobre su erección.

–¿Y si quisiera hacer un trato contigo?

Darien se maravillaba de su autocontrol. Lo estaba volviendo loco, pero una parte de su cerebro seguía funcionando y reconocía la manipulación.

–¿Qué tipo de trato?

Serena bajó la cremallera de su pantalón.

–Un trato por el que los dos conseguiremos lo que queremos.

Darien contuvo el aliento cuando apartó a un lado el calzoncillo para tocarlo. No era fácil pensar cuando estaba llevándolo al precipicio, pero no iba a dejar que lo manipulase para conseguir lo que quería.

Además, no podía devolverle Tarrantloch porque representaba mucho más que una victoria sobre un enemigo. Era una forma de enmendar los errores del pasado y devolvérselo era lo último que pensaba hacer, fuera cual fuera su relación con Serena.

De modo que dio un paso atrás.

–El juego ha terminado, _ma belle_. No pienso darte Tarrantloch a cambio de un revolcón en la cocina. No estoy tan desesperado.

–Serás canalla –exclamó ella–. Te odio, Darien Chiba.

–No me odias. Al contrario, me deseas.

Serena lo miraba echando chispas por los ojos.

–¿Por qué no quieres devolverme lo que es mío?

Darien la tomó por la cintura y arrancó sus braguitas de un tirón.

–¿Qué es lo que más deseas? –le preguntó, abriendo sus pliegues con la punta de su pene erecto–. Dímelo. Ahora mismo, ¿qué es lo que más deseas?

La oyó jadear, pero aún no se había rendido.

–Quiero lo que es mío –respondió Serena, casi sin voz.

–Entonces, al menos pensamos lo mismo –dijo él, sellando su boca con la suya.

Serena se perdió en el beso. Aunque, en realidad, se había perdido el día que fue a Dharbiri. Darien había tomado el control de la situación, pero también de su vida y tal vez de su destino. Le había enseñado lo que era la pasión y ya no podía dar marcha atrás. No quería dar marcha atrás.

¿Cómo iba a vivir sin aquella emoción? Había pensado que podría jugar al mismo juego, conquistarlo, seducirlo hasta que se rindiese, pero Darien le había dado la vuelta a la situación. No iba a seducirlo para que le devolviese Tarrantloch. Nada de lo que pudiera ofrecerle iba a hacer que cambiase de opinión.

Tarrantloch era su talismán para el éxito. Su única debilidad era que la deseaba, pero incluso eso lo tenía bajo control. Aparentemente, era ella quien estaba más desesperada.

Darien buscó a tientas un preservativo y la soltó para ponérselo, pero no dejó de besarla. Serena abrió las piernas y se puso de puntillas para recibirlo, pero la embistió con tal fuerza que golpeó su trasero con el banco. Aquel asalto a sus sentidos era una bendición y se dejó ir casi inmediatamente, sin necesitar la caricia de sus dedos. Un segundo después, estaba en la estratosfera, gritando de placer.

Él no perdió el tiempo esperando que volviese a la tierra; se dejó ir también, dejando escapar un grito primitivo y ronco que le puso la piel de gallina. Quería odiarlo por darle la vuelta a la situación, pero no era capaz.

Darien se apartó un poco para apoyar la frente en la suya, con sus alientos mezclándose.

–Espero no haberte hecho daño –dijo con voz ronca.

–No, no me has hecho daño. Al contrario.

Sus miradas se encontraron.

–Me enciendes como ninguna otra mujer, pero tengo la impresión de que ya lo sabes.

Serena sonrió mientras le acariciaba el cuello con un dedo.

–Tú también me enciendes a mí.

–Deberíamos comer algo, no quiero que te desmayes. Tengo planes para ti y te aseguro que vas a necesitar fuerzas.

–Cuando me miras así, me tiemblan las piernas.

Los ojos de Darien brillaban peligrosamente mientras la apretaba contra él.

–Como tiene que ser –murmuró, buscando su boca de nuevo.


	13. Chapter 12

Capítulo Doce

Darien miraba a Serena, dormida entre la maraña de almohadas y sábanas que se había convertido en su nido de amor durante las últimas tres semanas. Habían ampliado su estancia en Tarrantloch debido a una tormenta de nieve que había impedido celebrar la cena con Robert Mappleton en la fecha prevista.

Y se lo estaban pasando en grande.

Hacían el amor no solo en el dormitorio, sino en el baño, en el sofá del salón, en la cocina, en los armarios. Serena lo sorprendía y lo excitaba de tal forma que solo tenía que mirarlo para que perdiese la cabeza.

Había encendido la chimenea en el dormitorio, las llamas iluminaban la habitación. Seguía nevando, pero las carreteras ya estaban abiertas, lo que constituía una pequeña decepción porque albergaba la secreta fantasía de seguir allí durante algún tiempo, tal vez hasta Navidad.

Serena conocía a mucha gente en el pueblo y siempre se paraba para charlar con ellos, presentándolo como su marido con una naturalidad que lo hacía sentirse como un fraude.

Robert Mappleton se había marchado en helicóptero esa tarde, después de pasar la noche allí. Serena había sido una anfitriona perfecta, haciendo que su invitado se sintiera como en casa. Mappleton se había quedado encantado, encandilado sería una expresión más correcta.

Solo le había prestado atención a él para firmar el acuerdo por el que Darien se hacía cargo de la cadena de hoteles. Sabía que debería sentirse feliz. Orgulloso, satisfecho, victorioso.

Pero estaba inquieto.

Era hora de terminar con aquella locura, pero Serena tenía una sesión fotográfica en París al día siguiente y no podía dejarla sola cuando había tanto en juego. Al menos, posar con vestidos de novia era mejor que hacerlo con bañadores y había notado que comía más. Le encantaba ver que disfrutaba de la comida en lugar de verla como un enemigo.

Y hablando de enemigos...

Tenía serios problemas para verla como una oponente. Dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos, parecía tan serena, tan relajada, tan saciada...

Seguía esperando hartarse de ella, como le ocurría siempre, pero no era así. La miraba y pensaba: «¿cómo puedo retenerla?».

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro y abrió los ojos.

–¿Qué hora es?

–Tarde o temprano, depende.

Ella se incorporó en la cama, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

–No sé dónde estoy. Creo que hemos cruzado demasiadas zonas horarias o algo así.

Darien se acercó a la cama.

–Voy a hacer el desayuno.

–Qué sorpresa –dijo Serena–. Jamás pensé que te vería con un delantal.

–No solo eso, también he colocado la toalla en su sitio. ¿Qué te parece?

–¿Has bajado la tapa del inodoro?

–Sí.

–Eso es impresionante. Tal vez haya esperanza para ti, después de todo.

–¿Tú crees?

–Algún día harás muy feliz a una mujer... después de que yo te haya entrenado –Serena se tocó los labios–. Tal vez debería abrir una escuela para futuros maridos, sé que hay un gran mercado. «Dame a tu hombre y yo le pondré en forma con un látigo». ¿Qué te parece?

–¿Has dicho látigo?

–Era una forma de hablar.

–Una pena.

Sus ojos brillaban, juguetones.

–No querrás que te azote con un látigo, ¿verdad?

Darien se acercó a la cama para levantar su barbilla con un dedo.

–A veces me pregunto si conozco a la verdadera Serena. Estás llena de sorpresas.

Ella lo miró como una sirena.

–Puedo ser quien tú quieras que sea... si a mí me divierte, claro.

Darien apartó la mano. Esa respuesta no lo había satisfecho. Le gustaba jugar, pero quería conocerla de verdad. Lo que sentía, lo que pensaba. Lo que era importante para ella.

A quién amaba.

Era una ironía, pero en cierto modo le recordaba a sí mismo. Él se había forjado una reputación de mujeriego irresponsable que no tenía intención de echar raíces, ella de modelo malcriada. Serena se apartaba de los compromisos como él porque, como él, odiaba la trampa del matrimonio.

Era un espíritu libre que quería vivir la vida en sus propios términos.

¿Pero era así en realidad?

Darien intentó pensar en otra mujer y no podía hacerlo. Seguía viendo a Serena, con su largo pelo rubio, sus preciosos ojos azul grisáceo, sus labios carnosos...

Pero no, era absurdo. Él no estaba interesado en un futuro con ella, ni con nadie. Estaba interesado en el presente y nada más. No quería pensar en el futuro.

Serena saltó de la cama, pero tuvo que agarrarse al cabecero.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

Parecía mareada, pero enseguida se recuperó.

–Creo que me he levantado demasiado rápido, pero no es nada.

–¿De verdad?

–De verdad –insistió ella–. Además, estoy comiendo bien. Aún estoy llena de la tarta de chocolate de anoche.

Darien le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara.

–Tal vez sea culpa mía, te mantengo despierta hasta muy tarde.

Serena sonrió mientras pasaba una mano por su brazo.

–Soy yo quien te mantiene despierto.

Estaba despierto, dolorosamente despierto en ese momento, pero ella seguía pálida, aunque intentaba disimular. Siempre se hacía la fuerte, ocultando sus problemas bajo una máscara.

Sonriendo, le dio un azote en el trasero.

–¿Por qué no te duchas mientras yo hago el desayuno? ¿Qué tal huevos con beicon?

De repente, Serena se llevó una mano a la boca y salió corriendo al baño. Darien la encontró sobre el inodoro, vomitando.

–¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te encontrabas mal?

–No me encontraba mal hasta que has mencionado... no puedo ni decirlo en voz alta.

–¿Quieres que llame al médico?

–¿Para qué? Solo es un dolor de estómago, se me pasará en un par de horas.

Darien le puso una mano en la frente, pero no tenía fiebre; al contrario, estaba helada.

–¿Quieres volver a la cama?

–No me pasa nada, estoy bien.

–Estás pálida.

–Porque no llevo maquillaje.

–¿Seguro que no quieres que llame al médico?

–Seguro. No me pasa nada.

–Descansa un rato. Ya veremos cómo te encuentras después.

Suspirando, Serena se metió en la cama.

–Deberías alejarte de mí, puede que sea contagioso.

–Me arriesgaré. Y ahora mismo debes descansar, tenemos que llegar a París en plena forma.

–¿Y después de París?

–Tenemos la boda de Lita y Neflyte.

Serena frunció el ceño.

–¿Seguro que quieres que vaya?

–Quiero que estés allí, sí –respondió Darien. Y hablaba en serio, lo cual era un poco sorprendente. Tenían que despedirse tarde o temprano y era absurdo alargar la situación.

–Pero pensé que cuando hubieras firmado el trato con Mappleton nos diríamos adiós.

–Sería un poco sospechoso que nos separásemos un día después de firmar el contrato, ¿no te parece? Y tu representante se enfadaría mucho si anunciases de repente que vas a divorciarte. Creo que deberíamos esperar un poco, hasta después de la boda.

–¿Qué les has contado a tus hermanos sobre nosotros? Supongo que sabrán la verdad, ¿no?

–Sí, pero no quiero que nos persigan los paparazzi durante la boda de mi hermano.

Darien había hablado con Neflyte, pero en lugar de regañarlo por haberse casado con Serena le había dicho lo mismo que su abuelo: que siempre había sabido que sentía algo por Serena. Y le había molestado saber que no era capaz de disimular sus sentimientos tan bien como pensaba.

–No estarás enamorándote de mí, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Serena.

Él soltó una carcajada.

–Lo dirás en broma. Yo no he estado enamorado en toda mi vida.

–Me alegro. No quiero que haya ningún corazón roto cuando esto termine.

Darien se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir de la habitación volvió a mirarla y, al verla hecha un ovillo en la cama, algo se encogió dentro de su pecho, no sabía qué. Sacudiendo la cabeza, salió de la habitación.

Serena se llevó una mano al abdomen. Había dejado de tomar la píldora meses antes porque la hacía engordar y no era un dolor de la regla. Se había mareado alguna vez, cuando no comía lo suficiente, pero en aquel caso no podía echarle la culpa a la falta de alimento. Saber que no tendría que posar en bikini era como salir de una prisión. Casi le apetecía la sesión fotográfica en París. Casi.

Suspirando, calculó mentalmente cuándo había tenido la última regla. ¿Eran cuatro o cinco semanas?

A veces se le retrasaba por la dieta y los viajes. Además, ellos usaban preservativo y el porcentaje de fallo era minúsculo, aunque el suficiente como para empezar a preocuparse.

No, qué tontería. No podía ser. No podía estar embarazada. ¿O sí?

¿Alguno de sus nadadores olímpicos habría logrado traspasar la barrera del preservativo para buscar uno de sus óvulos?

«Oh, traidor cuerpo y más traidoras hormonas».

De repente, el miedo se agarró a su corazón. No podía estar embarazada.

Comprar una prueba de embarazo en un pueblo tan pequeño sería arriesgado, de modo que tendría que esperar hasta que llegasen a París. Y luego, después de París, embarazada o no, tendría que acudir a la boda de Neflyte y Lita y fingir que todo iba bien delante de la familia. Le parecía horrible acudir a una romántica boda cuando la suya había sido tan extravagante y falsa.

Qué emocionada debía de estar la prometida de Neflyte mientras preparaba ese día tan especial.

Ella, en cambio, era un fraude, una novia falsa, una esposa falsa y aquella era una falsa luna de miel.

Si estaba embarazada, ¿insistiría Darien en seguir casados por el niño? Acabaría odiándola por atarlo, incluso podría odiar al niño.

Serena se mordió los labios. Durante años se había negado su cuerpo. Lo había castigado y controlado con mano férrea, pero a partir de aquel momento no sería solo suyo; sería el refugio de otro ser humano, suyo y de Darien. No podría librarse de él. Era una opción a la que las mujeres tenían derecho, pero no era para ella.

¿Cómo era posible que Darien y ella hubiesen engendrado un hijo? No tenían una relación de verdad, no se gustaban siquiera.

Bueno, eso no era cierto del todo. Darien no la odiaba y ella no lo odiaba a él. Lo había visto mirándola con deseo, con anhelo, con simpatía e incluso con irritación cuando decía la última palabra, pero nunca con odio.

La relación había cambiado en las últimas tres semanas.

Discutían a veces, pero era casi como un juego previo antes del sexo porque los dos eran cabezotas y les gustaba decir la última palabra.

Era una estupidez haberse enamorado de él, pero había ocurrido tanto tiempo atrás que no tenía sentido flagelarse. Se había enamorado de él cuando tenía quince años. Aún recordaba el día que ocurrió. Había ido con su padre a la villa de Vittorio Chiba y Darien había sido el encargado de entretenerla mientras su padre y su abuelo hablaban de negocios. Estaba esperando en el salón, mirando unas revistas de moda, cuando apareció. Llevaba un par de años sin verlo y su corazón se detuvo durante una décima de segundo. Era tan alto, tan guapo, con esa sonrisa que hacía brillar sus ojos.

Pero en cuanto ella se levantó del sofá, la sonrisa desapareció. Darien parecía un poco sorprendido al verla con una falda corta y una camiseta ajustada que revelaba un escote muy poco adolescente.

Nervioso, se había aclarado la garganta mientras tomaba el mando de la televisión para elegir un canal.

–Espero que esto te tenga entretenida durante un rato.

–No tengo doce años –había protestado ella.

–Es una buena película. Recibió tres nominaciones al Óscar y tres Globos de Oro.

–¿Vas a verla conmigo?

Darien había murmurado algo que sonaba como una palabrota antes de sentarse a su lado en el sofá, lo más lejos posible. Pero se había quedado y había visto la película con ella. Incluso la había parado un momento para convencer a la cocinera de que les hiciera palomitas.

Sí, enamorarse de él había sido muy fácil.

Lo complicado iba a ser desenamorarse.


	14. Chapter 13

Capítulo Trece

–¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Darien cuando aterrizaron en París–. Sigues estando muy pálida.

–Estoy bien –afirmó Serena, intentando sonreír–. Solo un poco nerviosa. Pensar en todos esos vestidos de novia es suficiente para que se me encoja el estómago.

Darien le pasó un brazo por la cintura mientras se dirigían al coche.

–Dejarás a todo el mundo boquiabierto.

Serena no había sentido náuseas en los últimos días, pero no se encontraba bien del todo y, al ver la farmacia del aeropuerto al lado de los lavabos, aprovechó que Darien había recibido una llamada mientras esperaban el coche para indicarle por señas que iba al lavabo. Entró en la farmacia para comprar tampones, pensando en positivo, y una prueba de embarazo por si acaso. Guardó ambas cosas en el bolso y salió con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.

Darien, que seguía hablando por teléfono, cortó la comunicación y le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

–Era Robert Mappleton. Te manda un saludo.

–Es un hombre muy agradable –dijo ella, mientras subían al coche–. Su esposa murió hace ocho años, después de una larga lucha contra el cáncer. Llevaban cuarenta y nueve años casados y creo que es por eso por lo que su negocio ha ido cuesta abajo. El pobre no ha superado su muerte.

Él la miró, sorprendido.

–¿Mappleton te ha contado todo eso?

–Sí, claro. Yo le conté lo que había sentido cuando murió mi madre y fue muy comprensivo. Su mujer y él no pudieron tener hijos... –Serena dejó escapar un suspiro–. No estaría mal que pudiéramos elegir a nuestros padres, ¿verdad? A mí me habría gustado tener uno como Robert Mappleton.

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

–Ojalá yo pudiese recuperar al mío y decirle lo importante que fue para mí. Y a mi madre.

–Estarían muy orgullosos de ti y de tus hermanos.

–De Malaquite y Neflyte por supuesto, pero de mí no estoy tan seguro.

–¿Por qué? Acabas de cerrar el trato más importante de tu carrera, más importante que cualquier otro que hayan hecho tus hermanos.

Darien la miró con expresión cansada.

–Solo es un trato comercial –respondió, apartándose un poco–. Vamos, no querrás llegar tarde a la sesión de fotos.

.

.

Darien se quedó discretamente apartado mientras Serena era fotografiada con varios vestidos de novia en una de las catedrales góticas de París. Estaba tan bella como lo había estado en Dharbiri, pero nada aquel día había sido real.

No podía dejar de imaginársela como una novia de verdad, recorriendo la nave central de la iglesia para llegar a su lado.

Darien sacudió la cabeza para apartar esa imagen. Los fotógrafos, seis en total, daban órdenes e indicaciones, que Serena seguía como la consumada profesional que era. Su representante le había dicho que sería la modelo más famosa del mundo después de aquella sesión y Darien se sintió orgulloso de ella. Siempre le había parecido una niña malcriada, pero ver que trataba a los maquilladores y demás empleados con respeto y amabilidad lo hacía pensar que la había juzgado mal.

«Estás enamorándote de ella».

«No, no es verdad».

«Sí es verdad. Estás enamorándote como un tonto».

Su móvil vibró en ese momento y, agradeciendo la distracción, salió de la catedral para responder sin mirar la pantalla siquiera.

–¿Sí?

–Quiero que tus hermanos y tú vengáis mañana a casa para una reunión familiar –escuchó la voz de su abuelo.

Qué típico de él. Vittorio Chiba esperaba que todo el mundo saltase en cuanto él daba una orden. Pero Darien iría cuando estuviese dispuesto a ir y no antes.

–No puedo dejarlo todo solo porque a ti te apetezca organizar una reunión.

–¿Dónde estás?

–En París, con Serena. Está trabajando.

–Serena Tsukino no sabe lo que es trabajar, a menos que se trate de tumbarse en la cama y abrir las piernas...

–Serena es mi mujer –lo interrumpió Darien, furioso–, y no te tolero que hables así de ella. Ni a ti ni a nadie.

–Si no vienes mañana, le contaré a la prensa que vuestro matrimonio es una farsa.

Darien apretó los puños. No era el trato con Robert Mappleton lo que lo preocupaba, sino la carrera de Serena.

¿Cómo demonios se había enterado Vittorio? Sus hermanos habían jurado mantener el secreto y no lo habrían traicionado, estaba seguro. Solo podía ser una persona. Alguien que quería hacerle daño... Kenji Tsukino.

Serena se acercó a Darien cuando terminó la sesión fotográfica.

–No esperaba que te quedases todo el día, debes de haberte aburrido muchísimo. No hay nada más tedioso que ver una sesión de fotos... oye, ¿pasa algo? ¿Por qué estás tan serio? ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

Darien intentó relajarse.

–Lo siento, _ma petite_. No eres tú, es mi abuelo. Insiste en que vayamos a Roma mañana y no acepta una negativa. ¿Puedes pedir el día libre?

Serena hizo una mueca.

–¿Quiere que vaya yo? ¿Por qué?

–Te lo explicaré más tarde, no quiero que nadie escuche la conversación. ¿Crees que podrás tener el día libre?

–Sí, no hay ningún problema. Ha habido un retraso en la siguiente colección, Mackenzie acaba de decírmelo. Vamos a hacer la sesión en un château privado en Vichy pasado mañana, así que soy toda tuya hasta entonces.

Darien le pasó un brazo por los hombros, apretándola contra su torso.

–La mejor noticia que he recibido en todo el día.

Serena no tuvo tiempo de hacerse la prueba de embarazo porque fueron al aeropuerto a primera hora de la mañana y no se habían separado ni un minuto desde el día anterior. Intentaba olvidar su preocupación diciéndose a sí misma que se estaba imaginando los síntomas. Que no le bajase la regla era algo habitual por culpa de las dietas y los viajes. Pero quería hacerse la prueba cuanto antes para estar segura.

Malaquite y Mina llegaron cuando bajaban del coche en la villa de Vittorio, de modo que no hubo oportunidad de ir al lavabo. Malaquite se mostró más bien frío, pero Mina le dio un abrazo.

–Me alegro mucho de conocerte. ¡Qué guapa eres, me dan ganas de pedirte un autógrafo!

Serena sonrió, encantada.

–Enhorabuena por tu boda.

–Enhorabuena por la tuya –dijo la joven, acercándose un poco más para que los hombres no la oyeran–. Y todo eso de que fue una farsa solo para salvar el cuello no me ha engañado ni por un momento.

Serena se puso seria. No podía hacerle confidencias todavía, aunque Mina era la clase de chica que le gustaría tener como amiga.

–Siento decírtelo, pero no estoy enamorada de Darien. Siempre me ha gustado, ¿pero a qué mujer no le gusta?

–Ah, bueno, perdona, en fin, no importa –Mina, turbada, intentó sonreír–. ¿Conoces a Lita, la prometida de Neflyte?

–No, aún no.

–Es muy tímida, pero cuando la conozcas seguro que te caerá de maravilla.

–No me preocupan Neflyte y Lita, sino Vittorio. Siempre me ha dado un poco de miedo.

Mina puso los ojos en blanco.

–Dímelo a mí. Yo lo evito siempre que puedo, como Malaquite y Neflyte. Creo que Darien es el único que le hace sonreír alguna vez.

–No me extraña –murmuró Serena.

–Malaquite me ha contado que solías venir aquí cuando tu padre y Vittorio eran socios.

–Sí, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo y han ocurrido muchas cosas desde entonces.

–Sí, algo he oído, pero tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Ah, ahí está el coche de Lita y Neflyte.

Serena vio a una joven delgada bajar del coche con un par de muletas en la mano.

–Pensé que Neflyte aún no había dejado la silla de ruedas.

–Ahora ya puede dar unos pasos –dijo Mina–. Lita ha sido maravillosa para él. Son una pareja adorable, ¿ves cómo la mira? Se me derrite el corazón.

Serena sintió que también a ella se le derretía el corazón al ver que Neflyte tomaba las muletas con la sonrisa de un hombre locamente enamorado. Y cuando miró a Lita vio la misma expresión. Estaba loca por su prometido y no le avergonzaba demostrarlo.

Neflyte se apoyó en las muletas para ofrecerle su mano.

–Bienvenida a la familia, Serena. Me alegro de volver a verte, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Ella sintió una oleada de emoción. Neflyte siempre había sido amable con ella.

–Siento mucho lo de tu accidente. Te envié una tarjeta, no sé si la recibiste.

–Sí la recibí y te la agradecí mucho. Me hizo sonreír, algo nada fácil en ese momento. _Ma chérie_, te presento a mi prometida, Lita Kino. Lita, ella es Serena Tsukino, una amiga de la familia y ahora la mujer de Darien.

Serena le estrechó la mano a la joven.

–Encantada de conocerte.

–Lo mismo digo –Lita sonrió–. Vaya, de verdad eres tan guapa como en las fotos de las revistas.

–Deberías verme antes del desayuno –bromeó Serena–. Me gasto una fortuna en maquillaje. Este aspecto es totalmente falso.

«Yo soy falsa».

La sonrisa de Lita decía que no la creía.

–Tal vez podrías darme algunos consejos para el día de la boda. No se me dan muy bien esas cosas.

–Encantada. Tienes unos ojos verdes preciosos. ¿Te lo han dicho alguna vez?

Lita miró a Neflyte, que la miraba a su vez con expresión tierna.

–Sí, muchas veces.

Entonces oyeron un ruido, casi como si un dragón emergiera de su cueva. Vittorio Chiba apareció repentinamente en la puerta, con el ceño salvajemente fruncido.

–Siempre supe que darías problemas. Eres igual que el hipócrita de tu padre.

Serena dio un paso adelante, con los hombros erguidos en actitud batalladora.

–No creo que sea justo juzgarme por los errores de mi padre. Yo soy inocente.

Vittorio la fulminó con la mirada.

–No hay nada inocente en ti.

Serena aguantó su mirada sin arredrarse.

–Bueno, a juzgar por lo que su nieto ha estado haciendo conmigo en estas últimas semanas, tal vez eso sea verdad.

–¡Serás desvergonzada! –exclamó Vittorio–. Engañaste a mi nieto para que se casara contigo y quedarte con su dinero.

Darien le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

–No voy a tolerar que le hables así. Serena es mi mujer y la tratarás con respeto.

Vittorio hizo una mueca.

–Te la jugará a la primera oportunidad y te dejará en la ruina. Es una bruja, una Jezabel. Estás loco si piensas que va a quedarse contigo. Se llevará la mitad de tu fortuna porque en lugar de pensar con la cabeza estás pensando con...

–No me llevaré nada que no sea mío –lo interrumpió Serena.

Vittorio se rió.

–¿Crees que mi nieto te dará el castillo solo porque te hayas abierto de piernas? Darien no es tan tonto. Que le ganase esa propiedad a tu padre hizo que me sintiera orgulloso de él y sé que no lo devolverá. Se parece demasiado a mí como para desprenderse de un premio así solo porque una mujer guapa coquetee con él.

–¡Ya está bien! –exclamó Darien–. Para ahora mismo o nos vamos.

Mina apareció al rescate.

–Creo que es hora de que las chicas nos conozcamos un poco mejor. Vosotros podéis reuniros con vuestro abuelo, nosotras no queremos saber nada.

Lita tomó a Serena de la mano.

–Tal vez este sea un buen momento para esos consejos de maquillaje.

Malaquite llevó a Darien aparte cuando su abuelo volvió a entrar en la casa, airado.

–¿Estás bien?

–Te juro que le hubiese dado un puñetazo.

–Tal vez te haya molestado lo que ha dicho porque hay algo de verdad en eso de que te pareces a él...

–No empieces –lo interrumpió Darien–. Yo no me parezco a él.

–Los tres nos parecemos un poco a él, no tiene sentido negarlo. Los tres usamos a la gente para conseguir lo que queremos. Lo hemos aprendido de él, pero eso no significa que sigamos haciéndolo –Malaquite exhaló un suspiro–. He intentado enseñaros a Neflyte y a ti que había que marcarse un objetivo, pero me he dado cuenta de que ganar a toda costa no siempre es la manera de hacer las cosas.

–Yo sé lo que hago –insistió Darien–. No necesito tus consejos.

Malaquite le apretó el hombro.

–Lo siento, estoy acostumbrado a sentirme responsable de ti, pero sé que ya eres mayorcito y puedes tomar tus propias decisiones.

«Y me hago responsable de ellas», pensó Darien.

–¿Serena está bien? –le preguntó Neflyte–. La he visto muy pálida.

–Tiene un virus estomacal y la sesión fotográfica de ayer fue muy larga. Está cansada, nada más.

–¿Qué hay entre vosotros? ¿Es cierto lo que le ha dicho al abuelo?

–Tú sabes cómo es Serena –Darien se encogió de hombros–. Le gusta llamar la atención. Cuanto más dramática sea la escena, mejor.

Neflyte lo miró con un gesto de reproche.

–Serena es una buena chica. Que su padre sea un canalla no es culpa suya, ella no tuvo nada que ver con lo que pasó.

–Y yo me he vengado de Tsukino –dijo Darien, apretando los dientes.

–Llevándote lo único que Serena ama por encima de todo –Neflyte ajustó las muletas para apoyar el peso de su cuerpo–. Deberías devolverle Tarrantloch. No te pertenece porque no le pertenecía a Kenji Tsukino, sino a ella.

–¿Cómo sabes que no voy a hacerlo cuando nuestro matrimonio se rompa?

–¿No has pensado que tal vez Serena no quiere que se rompa?

Darien soltó una carcajada.

–Serena odia estar casada conmigo. Solo seguimos juntos porque ha conseguido un lucrativo contrato.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Ella cree que el matrimonio es una institución anticuada que solo sirve a los intereses de los hombres, no de las mujeres.

–Sí, bueno, desde luego ha servido a tus intereses –le recordó Neflyte.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–No tenías que acostarte con ella. Podrías haber anulado el matrimonio cuando llegasteis a Europa.

Darien fulminó a su hermano con la mirada.

–¿Desde cuándo te interesa con quién me acuesto o por qué?

–Si te divorcias, ella podría quedarse con la mitad de tu fortuna.

–¿No has dicho que es una buena chica?

–Y lo es, pero podría querer vengarse de ti por romperle el corazón.

–No le estoy rompiendo el corazón –dijo Darien, exasperado–. ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa? Os enamoráis y esperáis que el mundo entero se enamore también. Si ni siquiera le gusto...

–¿De verdad te has vuelto tan cínico que no ves lo que tienes delante de los ojos?

–¿Vas a decir que está enamorada de mí? Siento decepcionarte, pero Serena es muy buena actriz. No está más enamorada de mí que yo de ella.

Neflyte enarcó una ceja.

–¿Crees que estoy enamorado de ella? Por favor, no quiero ofenderos ni a ti ni a Malaquite, pero enamorarme no está en mi lista de cosas que hacer. No lo llevo en los genes.

–No es una cuestión de genética –dijo su hermano–. Es una decisión personal. Si estás abierto a ello, claro.

–Pues yo he decidido no estar abierto. No quiero esa complicación en mi vida. Estoy perfectamente como estoy.

–Acabarás como el abuelo, rodeado de criados que fingen apreciarte cuando en realidad se ríen de ti a tus espaldas.

–Yo sé lo que hago, Neflyte.

–Y lo haces muy bien, pero, si estás tan seguro de los motivos de Serena, ¿por qué no le devuelves Tarrantloch ahora y compruebas si sigue queriendo estar contigo? Arriésgate. ¿O es que te da miedo perder lo que más te importa?

Darien dejó escapar un suspiro mientras su hermano se alejaba para reunirse con Lita, que los miraba con cara de preocupación.

Mina se acercó poco después con una taza de café.

–¿Has visto a Serena? Dijo que iba al lavabo, pero lleva siglos allí. ¿Se encuentra bien?

–Tuvo un problema estomacal hace unos días, pero está bien –respondió él. ¿Cuántas veces iba a tener que decirlo?

–Ah, yo había pensado... –Mina negó con la cabeza–. Nada, no he dicho nada.

–¿Qué?

–Nada –su cuñada apretó los labios, como temiendo haber hablado de más.

Pero, cuando se llevó inconscientemente una mano al abdomen, Darien sintió como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado en el plexo solar.

No podía ser.

–Perdona... –murmuró, prácticamente empujándola para pasar a su lado.


	15. Chapter 14

Capítulo Catorce

Serena miraba la prueba de embarazo.

Negativa.

¿Por qué se sentía tan decepcionada? Era ridículo sentirse así. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en bebés de pelo oscuro cuando iba a ganar millones luciéndose por las pasarelas de toda Europa?

Porque no quería ser una novia fingida. Ni en la pasarela, ni en sesiones de fotos, ni en revistas ni carteles. Quería ser una novia de verdad, una esposa de verdad y una madre de verdad.

–¿Serena?

Al escuchar un golpecito en la puerta del lavabo, guardó rápidamente la prueba de embarazo en el bolso.

–Espera un momento.

Se miró al espejo para comprobar que su expresión no la delataba, pero estaba tan pálida que parecía un fantasma. El picaporte se movió entonces.

–Abre la puerta –dijo Darien–. Quiero hablar contigo.

Serena abrió, soltando un bufido.

–¿Es que no puedo estar cinco minutos a solas?

Él miró a un lado y a otro, como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–¿Tú qué crees? ¿Qué hacen los hombres cuando van al baño? No, espera, no respondas. Yo sé lo que hacéis.

Darien la tomó del brazo cuando iba a salir del baño.

–¿Estás embarazada?

Serena parpadeó, atónita.

–¿Qué?

–Te he hecho una simple pregunta. ¿Estás embarazada?

–No.

–Pero creías estarlo.

Ella lo pensó un momento.

–Sí.

Darien hizo una mueca.

–¿Y no me habías dicho nada?

–Antes quería asegurarme.

–¿Para qué? ¿Para anunciarlo a los medios? ¿Para enviar un tweet? ¿Pensabas forzarme a alargar este matrimonio indefinidamente?

Serena se puso en jarras, airada.

–Qué típico pensar que todo el mundo quiere aprovecharse de ti.

–¿Te das cuenta de lo insultante que es esto? ¿No crees que tenía derecho a saberlo?

–¿A saber qué? No hay nada que saber.

–Pero sospechabas que estabas embarazada y esto es algo que deberíamos haber hecho juntos. No tenías derecho a guardártelo para ti sola.

Su actitud era tan frustrante que Serena se negó a contarle la verdad.

–Pareces muy seguro de que sería hijo tuyo –replicó, enfadada–. ¿Cómo sabes que no intentaba colgarte el hijo de otro hombre? Deberías tener más cuidado, Darien. Te crees muy listo, pero podría haberte engañado y no te habrías dado ni cuenta.

–No creo que tú cayeras tan bajo. Te haces la dura, pero en realidad no eres así.

–No me conoces, Darien.

–Tal vez no, pero sé que estás deseando escapar de este matrimonio. ¿Pues sabes una cosa? Lo has conseguido, eres libre para hacer lo que quieras. No voy a permitir que nadie me diga que te exploto acostándome contigo o dejándote embarazada contra tu voluntad... o quedándome con tu precioso castillo solo porque me hace gracia. Tarrantloch es tuyo. Te enviaré las escrituras mañana mismo, así que ya puedes marcharte.

Serena había soñado con ese momento, el momento en el que Tarrantloch sería suyo. ¿Por qué entonces se sentía como si estuviera perdiendo algo mucho más valioso?

–¿Quieres que me vaya?

–Eso es lo que tú quieres, ¿no?

Allí estaba su oportunidad.

«Dile lo que quieres».

Pero las palabras se quedaron tras un muro de orgullo. ¿Y si le decía que lo amaba y quería estar con él para siempre? Darien nunca le había dicho que estuviera enamorado. Si la amase, ¿no se lo habría hecho ver de algún modo?

–Sí –el monosílabo era como una piedra en su boca–. Eso es lo que quiero.

–Muy bien –Darien soltó un bufido que sonaba muy parecido a un suspiro de alivio–. Pero no diremos nada hasta después de Navidad. No quiero poner en peligro tu nuevo contrato.

Esa era la última de sus preocupaciones. De hecho, estaba pensando en cancelarlo.

–Gracias –murmuró Serena.

No iba a llorar. No iba a suplicarle que siguieran juntos. No iba a decir que lo amaba para que se riera de ella.

–¿Te importa despedirme de los demás? No quiero crear una escena.

–¿Ah, no? –replicó él, irónico–. ¿No vas a hacer una salida dramática? Me sorprendes. Esa no es la Serena Tsukino que yo conozco.

Ella lo miró con una expresión glacial.

–Tal vez no me conoces tan bien como crees.

Como frase lapidaria, no estaba mal. El único problema era que apenas podía ver por dónde iba porque las lágrimas le nublaban la visión. Pero siguió adelante, decidida, parpadeando para contenerlas. Y salió de la villa, y de la vida de Darien Chiba, sin que nadie la detuviese.

Para no volver nunca.


	16. Chapter 15

Capítulo Quince

–¡Pero no puedes pasar solo las Navidades! –exclamó Mina–. Malaquite, cariño, ¿te importaría decirle al cabezota de tu hermano que tiene que pasarlas con nosotros? No quiere hacerme caso y... y yo no puedo soportar la idea de que esté solo en esas fechas –añadió, haciendo un esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas.

–No tienes por qué disgustarte –dijo Darien, sintiéndose como un canalla–. Es que no me apetece estar con gente. Malaquite le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros a su mujer.

–Mina está un poco emotiva últimamente, ¿verdad, _ma petite_?

–Creo que deberíamos contárselo –dijo ella, sorbiendo por la nariz.

–¿Contarme qué? –preguntó Darien.

–Vamos a tener un hijo –anunció Malaquite, sin poder disimular su orgullo–. Lo descubrimos hace unas semanas, pero no queríamos decir nada antes de la boda de Neflyte y Lita. Vamos a esperar a que vuelvan de su luna de miel para dar la noticia.

Darien sonrió, aunque le costaba un mundo, como le había costado sonreír desde que se despidió de Serena.

–Enhorabuena. Me alegro mucho por vosotros, de verdad. Es una noticia estupenda.

–Gracias –dijo Malaquite.

–Vaya, parece que voy a ser tío. Qué sorpresa.

–¿Te importaría pasar las Navidades con nosotros? –insistió Mina–. Sé que no quieres estar con tu abuelo ahora mismo, pero se supone que somos una familia y no sería lo mismo sin ti.

No sería lo mismo sin Serena.

Darien pensó en la acogedora escena familiar que Mina había orquestado: una cena maravillosa, la chimenea encendida en todas las habitaciones, un árbol de Navidad lleno de adornos y regalos maravillosamente envueltos. Sus hermanos, y respectivas esposas, hablarían sin parar de bebés mientras miraban las fotos de la luna de miel de Neflyte y Lita... y la ausencia de Serena le dolería aún más. Se sentiría más solo que nunca. Y, además, tendría que soportar a su abuelo.

No, pensó. Prefería pasar esas fechas solo.

–Lo siento, pero tengo otros planes.

–Me pregunto qué hará Serena –dijo Mina entonces–. Tal vez la invite a venir. ¿Crees que vendrá ahora que tú has decidido no hacerlo?

–¿Por qué vas a invitarla? –exclamó Darien.

–¿Por qué no? Me cayó muy bien y a Lita también.

–¡Pero si estuviste cinco minutos con ella!

–Da igual, cinco minutos fueron suficientes para ver que es una persona encantadora.

–Yo no he dicho que no lo sea –replicó él.

–¿Ah, no?

–Últimamente, quiero decir.

–¿Sabes que ha cancelado su contrato? –le preguntó Malaquite entonces–. Y puede costarle una fortuna porque uno de los diseñadores ha amenazado con demandarla.

Darien sintió que se le encogía el estómago.

–¿Dónde has oído eso?

–Lo he leído en Internet. Ha salido en todas partes.

.

.

Serena dio un paso atrás para inspeccionar el árbol navideño que acababa de montar en el salón de Tarrantloch. El aroma a pino llenaba el aire, devolviéndola a la infancia, cuando sus abuelos, su madre y ella se reunían alrededor de un árbol como aquel. Incluso había encontrado en el desván los adornos que usaban entonces, milagrosamente conservados.

El ángel estaba un poco estropeado, con la túnica comida por las polillas, pero no tenía corazón para reemplazarlo. Estar sola en Navidad era lo peor que podía pasarle a una persona. Ella había pasado demasiadas Navidades en habitaciones de hotel o con gente que no le caía particularmente bien.

Mina la había invitado a pasarlas en Oxfordshire, pero había declinado amablemente la invitación, incluso cuando le aseguró que Darien no estaría allí. No le preguntó dónde pasaría él las Navidades o con quién.

No quería saberlo.

El ruido de las aspas de un helicóptero hizo que le diese un vuelco el corazón. Robert Mappleton no tenía que llegar hasta el día siguiente, en Nochebuena. Lo había invitado al descubrir que pasaba las Navidades solo desde que su esposa murió.

Serena miró por la ventana, pero no era Robert quien bajaba del helicóptero... y su corazón se volvió loco al ver a Darien dirigiéndose hacia la casa. Nerviosa, se miró rápidamente al espejo antes de correr hacia la puerta.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –le espetó.

–Quiero hablar contigo.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

–Muy bien, habla.

–¿No vas a invitarme a entrar?

–Lo siento, pero estoy esperando a alguien.

Darien hizo una mueca, como si lo hubiera golpeado.

–¿A quién?

Serena pensó que parecía cansado y necesitaba un afeitado más de lo habitual.

–A Robert Mappleton.

–Ah, claro, debería habérmelo imaginado.

Serena descruzó los brazos.

–¿Por qué no vas a pasar las Navidades con tu familia?

–No confío en mí mismo estando con mi abuelo. Cada vez que lo veo me dan ganas de pegarle un puñetazo.

–Yo le he dicho a mi padre que le daría un puñetazo si aparecía por aquí.

Darien se quedó mirándola en silencio un momento.

–Entonces... bueno, supongo que no hay nada más que decir –murmuró, pasándose una mano por el pelo, revuelto por el viento.

Era demasiado tarde. Serena había seguido adelante con su vida. Robert Mappleton era demasiado mayor para ella, pero seguramente estaba buscando una figura paterna, dado que la suya era tan tenebrosa.

Había llegado demasiado tarde.

–¿Por qué has venido? –le preguntó ella entonces.

Darien estaba harto del juego, de la mentira. Había decidido arriesgarse y olvidar su orgullo. Era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar.

–He venido a decirte que te amo.

Serena parpadeó varias veces.

–¿Me... amas?

–Pareces sorprendida.

–Pero si nunca me has dicho una palabra, al contrario, en Roma querías que me fuera –le recordó ella–. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?

–Pensé que era lo que querías. Te pregunté directamente si era lo que querías y tú dijiste que sí, que solo querías Tarrantloch.

–¡Estaba fingiendo! –exclamó Serena–. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que elegiría un enorme y helado castillo en lugar de elegir el amor?

Darien no salía de su asombro.

–¿Quieres amor?

Ella sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

–Quiero amor, matrimonio y un hijo.

–¿Quieres tener un hijo?

–Sé que te parecerá ridículo, pero me llevé una desilusión cuando la prueba de embarazo dio resultado negativo.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque sin embarazo no había ninguna razón para quedarme contigo.

–Pero... ¿y tu contrato?

–No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No me entiendes en absoluto. Odio ser modelo, odio tener que ser perfecta todo el tiempo. Solo me dedicaba a ello porque sabía que le molestaba a mi padre. Quiero diseñar ropa, no lucirme con ella por las pasarelas de medio mundo.

Darien la tomó por los hombros.

–¿Quieres estar conmigo? ¿Eso es lo que estás diciendo?

–He querido estar contigo desde que vimos juntos El rey león, cuando tenía quince años.

Él le apretó los hombros. Tenía miedo de soltarla por si todo aquello era un sueño.

–¿Me quieres?

–Desesperadamente.

–¿Entonces por qué te fuiste? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me has hecho sufrir? Podría ponerte sobre mis rodillas y darte unos buenos azotes.

Serena sonrió, encantada.

–¿Es una promesa?

Darien la apretó contra su pecho, casi aplastándola en el proceso.

–Creí que te había perdido para siempre. Pensé que era demasiado tarde, pero cuando Malaquite me dijo que habías renunciado a tu contrato empecé a soñar, dime que no estoy soñando.

Serena pasó un dedo por su ceño fruncido.

–¿Crees que vamos a estar siempre peleándonos?

Él capturó su dedo para besarlo.

–Eso espero. Es muy divertido hacer las paces.

–¿Y crees que a Robert Mappleton le importaría mucho que celebrásemos la Navidad en otro sitio?

–¿Qué sitio tienes en mente?

Serena jugó con el cuello de su camisa.

–Parece que Mina se ha molestado mucho organizando la cena y podría ser divertido estar con una familia de verdad por una vez. ¿Te importaría?

–Por ti, _mon amour_, haría cualquier cosa –respondió él–. Pero antes tengo que darte algo –añadió, sacando una cajita del bolsillo del anorak.

Dentro de la caja había un anillo de compromiso tan exquisito y, sin embargo, tan sencillo que tuvo que parpadear para contener una nueva oleada de lágrimas.

–Es perfecto. Absolutamente precioso. ¿Cómo sabías que me gustaría tanto?

Darien sonrió mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos.

–Decidí arriesgarme y no sabes cuánto me alegro de haberlo hecho.


	17. Epílogo

Epílogo

Darien miraba el salón de la casa Dalrymple, donde su familia se había reunido para celebrar el día de Navidad. Su abuelo estaba sentado en un sillón, mascullando algo sobre las fluctuaciones del mercado, aburriendo a un paciente Robert Mappleton. Neflyte se hallaba sentado en el sofá, con las piernas sobre una otomana, con Lita a su lado. Malaquite estaba ayudando a Mina a llevar el ponche navideño, pero se detuvo en la puerta para robarle un beso.

Luego miró a Serena, que estaba sentada en el suelo frente al árbol, jugando con los perritos de Mina. Riendo, ella se levantó para acercarse unos minutos después.

–¿Qué tal te lo estás pasando, cariño?

Darien le deslizó un brazo por la cintura.

–Mirándote a ti. Me tienes abandonado.

–Estás celoso de los perritos.

–No lo estoy.

–Sí lo estás.

–No lo estoy.

–¿Queréis dejar de discutir? –exclamó Malaquite.

–No están discutiendo –le explicó Neflyte–. Solo están calentando motores antes de besarse. ¿Lo ves? ¿Qué te había dicho? En cualquier momento... ¡bingo!

Fin

**Chicas lindas, que tal? espero que les haya gustado esta trilogía tanto como a mí, les termine de subir hoy toda la historia porque entre hoy y mañana me vuelan el internet (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, perdón era mi momento dramático del día)** **y se me hacia mala onda dejarlas a medias, no se por cuanto tiempo no tendre internet y no se me hace muy fácil ir a un café internet y pues en mi trabajo no tengo porque soy fisioterapista privada así que pues... sopas, espero que solo sea un mes, prometo volver en cuanto pueda, un besito de chocolate a todas y las extrañaré un montón, mientras tanto buscare entre mis libros nuevas historias para adaptar y tenerlas cuando regrese XD ISA**


End file.
